SAO: Parallel Universe
by angelfish333
Summary: What if things were different? How could their past change their experiences? A virtual world can bring people together and also tear them apart. Is this just a game? Or is it reality? Why can't it be? What if it gives me more hope than devastation? Is that wrong to think that way? What does reality have to offer me?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online nor any of it's characters.

A/N: This is one of two Sword Art Online stories that I am currently writing. Please let me know which story you hope to be updated more regularly. They are very widely different stories. Thank you for all your feedback.

If you are not favoriting nor following the other story, because you like this one better, know that is not how I am judging this. I will determine which one to update faster by reviews. If no one favorites or follows that story, I will drop it, assuming that no one likes it at all. Reviews are encouraged either way on both stories. If you like this one better, then just leave me a comment on this particular story, saying so.

I am not trying to pressure you into anything, I just don't want anyone thinking that I will determine it by followers, favorites or amount of reviews.

* * *

My name is Kazuto Kirigaya or Kirito. Essentially, my whole life boiled down to one moment in time, where I was in the wrong place, wrong time and was the wrong person. It happened when I was three, but I don't remember it. This is my story.

* * *

A young mother was escorting her three year old son and her five month old daughter through the department store. She was divorced recently, because her husband moved on towards greener pastures. She was exhausted and alone. Her daughter Suguha, barely gave her a moment of peace, but thankfully, despite his age, three year old Kazuto, was very helpful. He was a sweet little boy, just learning the importance of communication.

As they continued down the isles, he watched his little sister grab a can or bag to play with. Kazuto would take it from her gently and put it back where it came from. Kazuto would pat his little sister on the head, to make sure she wasn't going to cry.

Midori really appreciated that. She kept Sugu close to her in the cart's seat.

Kazuto saw something of interest and asked in his cute way, if he could get out of the cart and see it.

Midori didn't object, because Kazuto always stayed close to her.

As soon as Kazuto was placed down on the floor, he made his way over to the cool toys. He picked one out and she nodded.

He smiled and brought it over to the cart.

Midori figured she didn't need anything else and better leave in time to get Sugu down for her nap. Midori approached the till and started to unload the cart's contents on the tread. Alerted to her baby's outbursting cries, she did everything she could to coax her baby to stop.

Kazuto placed his hands over his ears, knowing full well, how annoying it was. He suddenly saw a large TV over the next couple isles that perked his curiosity. He stared in complete awe as he drew closer and closer to it. The TV was broadcasting a VR tech, not that Kazuto understood this. He looked back to see his mother still in sight. He looked back at the TV, with his mouth ajar.

A man approached him. "They are cool, aren't they, little boy?"

The boy blankly looked at the man.

"Do you want to play it? We have a copy for testing in the back." The man was not dressed in a uniform, but Kazuto was three. How would he know the difference?

Kazuto nodded, with his face still frozen in the same expression as before.

"Come this way." The man smiled, offering his hand..

Kazuto heard his little sister shriek and decided he wasn't in too much of a hurry to get back there.

Midori started to cry, from exhaustion and embarrassment. She pulled her baby girl in her arms and rocked her back and forth. She tried to hurry up and pay, to get out, before it got any worse. "Kazuto, can you help me, sweety?" Midori looked behind her, then around and started to panic, when she noticed he wasn't around. "Kazuto!" Her eyes landed on the little toy that he had picked out earlier. She abandoned her groceries and ran to that toy, with Sugu in her arms.

She picked it up and felt her heart rate climb to horrific proportions, when she identified it to be the same toy. "Kazuto! Kazuto!" Midori pulled people over and asked them, "Have you seen a little boy with short black hair. He is only three! Please! Have you seen him?!" She asked frantically.

The people felt bad for her but shook their heads.

A young girl approached her. "I saw the boy that meets that description."

"WHERE?!" Midori panicked as she saw the girl point in the direction of the exit.

"He left with a man. I would say in his twenties. Just a couple moments ago."

Midori didn't wait for the girl to say another word, for she ran out of the department store in great haste.

Sugu was bawling, but at this moment, Midori was far more worried about Kazuto. Midori looked all over the parking lot, with every bit of hope diminishing by the second. "KAZUTO! KAZUTO! NO!" The fears started to set in and the horror came crashing down on her. Her son was gone!

People rushed to her side to help her, but no one proved to have any ability to do so.

* * *

A black car was speeding down the highway. The younger man who had tricked Kazuto was sitting up front, with another man, who had more years on the other. "Man, oh man! I can't believe we pulled that off! We're going to be rich! I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face, when he learns that we have his kid!"

"Shut up! There is a kid in this car! Didn't your mother ever teach you to watch what you say around children?"

"Who cares about the kid! All I care about is the humongous paycheck they're going to give us, to get 'm back!"

The man in the passenger side turned to face the frightened three year old boy, in the back seat. "Don't worry, little fella. You will be home, soon enough."

The boy remained silent.

"When we get our money, who cares what happens to the little brat! Just give me all that money!" The young driver roared in enthusiasm.

They pulled towards an old, rundown apartment building.

The young man grabbed the door after he exited and reached for Kazuto.

Kazuto grabbed the other door and wrenched on it and the door granted his brief freedom. He darted out and ran screaming as loud as he could, trying to put as much distance as he could.

"Look what you did! Are you really that stupid! Get 'm!" The two men ran after Kazuto and grabbed him.

The young man covered Kazuto's mouth and Kazuto bite his hand.

Kazuto didn't know what was going on, but he knew he wanted his mommy back.

The young man pushed a cloth into his mouth, shutting him up. They darted into the building, hoping to avoid any attention. Lucky for them, there was nobody around. Not so lucky for Kazuto.

* * *

They entered a dingy room and placed Kazuto on the cold counter. "You stay put, little boy and you won't get an owie."

Tears cascaded down Kazuto's face as he stayed not only in the same spot, but the same position.

"You got the camera?"

"Ya, it's right here."

"Let's shoot this thing already!" The older man pointed the camera at Kazuto, while the younger one spoke. They weren't in view of the camera, themselves. "Hey Migari Barigone! I've got your kid! 'N if you want Len alive, you better meet my demands! We want two Million! Got that?! We ain't playing around here! See the kid? He crying. He wants to know if daddy loves 'm! You better hurry, 'cuz I have a really short temper and the kid gets it, if I don't get my money! We'll send you a letter with instructions! Don't piss around with us, I'ight?!"

Kazuto started to cry.

"Shut up kid! I'm not messing around! I said shut up!"

Kazuto cried harder.

The older man turned off the camera.

"Sheesh! What is the deal with this kid, man?"

"Haven't you ever seen a kid before? Kids get scared. Be careful how you act around him!"

"I'm not the one who needs to be careful. I will do as I please! The kid can suck it!"

"Whatever. I am going to deliver this tape. Don't kill Len, while I'm gone!" The other man departed from the room, with a letter and disk in hand.

The young man approached Kazuto. "What are you looking at?! Shut up already! I can't stand you, if you keep making all that noise!" The guy held his hands to his ears, revealing a gun, that he pressed up against his own head, in a non-threatening manner. "I can't think!" He then pointed the gun at Kazuto. "Don't make me do this! I want the money!" His hand shook and then he threw his gun behind him on the beat up, old couch.

The older man returned with a jug of chocolate milk. "Here! This will shut him up!"

"Well it better! I don't know how much more I can take! That kid's a siren!"

"There is nobody here, genius! Who is he going to attract?" The older man poured a glass of the choco milk and placed the small tumbler in the boy's hands. "This will make you feel better."

Kazuto stopped audibly crying and took the glass. He drank it and fell asleep, shortly after.

"Good idea. Sedate 'm. I should have thought of that."

"I didn't sedate him. If I tried that and gave him too much, he would die and we would be poor."

* * *

At a really ritzy mansion, a messenger brought the threatening letter and disk to the man, who owned it. "Excuse me, Master Migari. I have a package for you. It was to be delivered post haste. It sounds urgent." He lay it on the desk in front of him.

"Thank you. You may leave now." The man ordered and took his three year old son and placed him on the floor to color on some paper. "What is this?" He put the disk into a drive and the wall came to life, revealing the activation screen. "Play!" The man's voice command, signaled the initiation process on the wall.

" _Hey Migari Barigone! I've got your kid! 'N if you want Len alive, you better meet my demands! We want two Million! Got that?! We ain't playing around here! See the kid? He crying. He wants to know if daddy loves 'm! You better hurry, 'cuz I have a really short temper and the kid gets it, if I don't get my money! We'll send you a letter with instructions! Don't piss around with us, I'ight?!"_

 _Kazuto started to cry._

" _Shut up kid! I'm not messing around! I said shut up!"_

 _Kazuto cried harder._

"Who is this?" The Master stared at his own son and back at the screen, that displayed a child that looked exactly like his. Alerted to the new threat, he jumped up from his seat and ushered his son to follow him. "Kamiel!"

His wife appeared before him. "Yes, Migari?" She bowed in respect, differing to his rule.

"Len is at risk. Do not let him out of your sight and keep three guards with you at all times!"

"Yes, sir." She turned her attention to the little boy. "Come Len! Your father needs to work now."

The man excused himself from their re-entered his office to be greeted by his advisor. He sat down in a rage. "What do you want?"

"That boy?" The advisor pointed to the screen wall.

"Yes, it would seem that they believe they have my son. Morons! There is still a potential threat. Look into this!"

"What about the unfortunate boy?"

"He means nothing to me. They can keep him, for all I care."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The young man stormed into the forsaken apartment.

"What are you doing back with the kid? Don't tell me he didn't want him?"

"We got the wrong kid!"

"WHAT?!" The older man shot up and ran over to him. "That is a lie! He looks exactly like the kid in the picture!"

"Doesn't seem to make a difference." The young man turned on the old TV and they saw the millionaire broadcast the child on the news.

"Did they see you?"

"No! I am f*** lucky too! Turns out, he doesn't give a rat's ass about this kid."

"Heartless bastard!"

Kazuto just stared quietly at them, through his dried tears.

"What do we do now? He has seen us! We can't just ditch him on the side of the road! He'll tell the police where we are!"

"He's three! He probably can't even talk! He won't tell the police anything! I say we give him back to the mother and get out of here, while we still can!"

"I never saw no mother! Are you stupid?! Then the mother would see us! Let's just kill him!" The young man grabbed his gun and pointed it at Kazuto.

"Are you an idiot?! You kill him and then we will be charged with murder!"

"Not if we get away!"

"The kid comes with us! Put that away!" The older man grabbed the gun.

Kazuto was pulled into the older man's arms and he took him into the car and belted him.

The two men slammed the car doors. "We better get outta here, before we get the police after us."

"The kid?! What do we do with it?!"

"It? You mean he?"

"Whatever man."

"I don't know. We'll figure it out."

* * *

They arrived at a house in Nagoya. He pulled into the driveway of a very welcoming neighbourhood. The house was one story, but it was still nice. It was small enough to be comfortable for the use of one person, two maybe, but that was pushing it. The younger man knocked vigorously on the well kept house's front door.

Kazuto stood on the patio, looking back at all the people around. He didn't have more tears to shed. He stared hopelessly at them.

"Open up!" The young man shouted.

The door flung open, revealing a equally young woman. "Goodness grief, Jien! Why don't you call to the neighbours while you're at it?" Her eyes landed on the little boy. "Ohhh… is this your little boy? Ohh, he is so cute!" She scooped Kazuto in her arms. "I didn't know you had a son. How could you keep this from me?"

"Well, you see…"

"Where's his mother?" She smiled sheepishly and opened the door wide. "Come in! I was not expecting company, but please make yourself at home."

He sat down and Kazuto was placed in a chair that she had lay several pillows on, to adjust its height. "I bet you're hungry. I am sure, I can come up with something. Don't you worry." The woman smiled tenderly as she busied herself in the kitchen. "So? Are you going to tell me about this mystery woman or do I have to pry it out of you?"

"It's complicated. But I find myself, with having to look after him. He doesn't have a mother anymore."

"Oh dear… What happened?" She stopped and looked back at him.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want you to be burdened by all of this. I just didn't know where to go."

"I see…" She recognised a hopelessness in her brother's eyes.

"Clema… I don't know what else to do…"

She looked back at Kazuto. "Well… I suppose I can look after the poor dear until you get things sorted. But I will need to know his name."

"Let him tell you. I have to go, but I will see you soon. Thank you for doing this." Jien left shortly after and came back to the car, he parked down the street.

"Did she go with it?"

"We have bought some time. I am just lucky she doesn't watch the news."

"She really okay with this? This is huge shit, we are dealing with here."

"I didn't tell her about that. As far as my sister is concerned, she has been dying to have a kid of her own. It isn't like her late husband was ever going to give her one. In her mind, I have just done her a huge favor."

"You're officially an ass, you know that?"

"Let's just get outta here, man!"

They drove away.

Kazuto was being feed a nice warm meal, that reminded him of his mommy's cooking. He stared at her with his innocent grey orbs.

"What is your name, little fella?"

"..."

"Can you talk yet?"

The boy slightly nodded, barely acknowledging her first question.

"Can you say your name?"

"K-iri…" The boy mumbled very quietly, "... to…"

"Kirito?"

Kazuto just stared at her blankly in confusion.

"Alright. Kirito. That's a very nice name. Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Clema. I will be your new mommy. Can you say mommy?"

"Not mommy…" Kazuto cried.

"I suppose these things take time. It's alright."

Kazuto looked towards the door.

She gently turned his head to face her. "Your home now. You will be safe here. I promise… Kirito."

* * *

A/N: This is one of two Sword Art Online stories that I am currently writing. Please let me know which story you hope to be updated more regularly. They are very widely different stories. Thank you for all your feedback.


	2. Chapter 1 Heist

Clema made breakfast again. "Kirito! Time for breakfast! Turn off your computer and come to eat!"

"I'll be right down, mom!" A fourteen year old boy ran downstairs and received the plate of pancakes and placed it on the table, before seating himself, with his condiments.

"I saw your report card today."

Kirito looked towards Clema. "I assume that you are proud as usual?"

"I am absolutely astounded by your school performance. I still don't see how you can do so well, when all you do is play VR games."

"Mom. I was hoping to get the nerve gear, when it comes out. Since my grades have been…"

Clema's expression grew sour. "You know how I feel about those games. I can't afford it anyways. Sorry Kirito, but you will have to do without."

Kirito was certainly disappointed, but not really surprised. "Ohh… okay…" Virtual Reality was coming out with a new fulldive technology. He wanted it so desperately. His life, his reality was VR games. He didn't do anything else. He hoped if his grades were good enough, he would be allowed to play it, at the very least.

"You hate me now… don't you?" She saw the same disappointment in his eyes, that he displayed when he learned she wasn't his real mother.

'Adopted'. No records though. Kirito didn't exist. That told him that he wasn't given a name that was used by the government. To his frustration, Clema didn't know it either. They hadn't heard from Uncle Jien in years, so Kirito never could ask him. Part of Kirito wanted to hate Clema, for not taking more of an active interest in it, but it wasn't like she could afford an investigation. He would secretly watch Clema panicking over bills and cursing about having to take care of two people on a single check. When she was very angry, she would get mad at Uncle Jien, for dumping his problems on her. Clema never knew about Kirito overhearing about it. Believing that his uncle was actually his real father, made Kirito feel even more unwanted and unappreciated. These things drove him to live in other realities, just to cope. Being a loner, with no friends, he didn't have anywhere else to turn. That was why he wanted to get the full dive tech. He could finally abandon this world for a new life, even if it was temporary.

Kirito thought about running away many times, but didn't, knowing that Clema was all he had. She wasn't so bad. But she wasn't his mother. She had lied to him for years. "If I get it with my…"

"I said no! This is not negotiable. I don't trust it. I don't want my son using that…" She expressed with a bitterness. "... infernal device!"

"..." Kirito was very disappointed to be expected.

"Don't give me that look! I know how important it is to you, but you need to understand…"

"I think I should go, before my bus leaves without me." Kirito stood up and left towards the door, grabbing his bag on the way out.

"Okay. Have a goo-" A sigh escaped her lips, when the door slammed closed. "... day…"

Kirito got on the bus and followed the isle till he could toss his stuff on the back seat. He slumped his body down on the seat and stared out the backseat window, with his hand resting on his palm. "One day, I will have enough to go to Tokyo. There, no one can tell me what to do."

* * *

Jien and his partner ran with a bunch of stuff in their bags from a manor. They stuffed it's contents in the trunk and stepped on the gas. "We outdid ourselves now! We are going to make a fortune off this crap!"

"No more small stuff. We hit it big and we hit it hard!" The older man cheered.

They turned on the news on the car radio.

"... _we are looking for a middle age man and a man in his thirties. They are multimillion dollar thieves. If you see them, please contact us immediately…"_

They didn't realize that they had pulled over, but their suspicious faces got the attention of a man, who was listening in on their radio. It was just a regular pedestrian, but he had recognized that the description of these two men, matched the criminal profile. What they also didn't know, was that they were put on the suspect list on the news, too.

The men shifted back in gear and tore off, knowing that it was a too highly profiled area to deal with the pedestrian, directly.

"What are we going to do, man? I am not going to jail for this!" Jien panicked.

"We just need to hide the evidence. Where do we know it will be safe and we can find it again later?" The older man suggested.

"Atowa, we don't…" Then it occurred to him. "Kirito! I am sure I saw a nerve gear rig and a beta copy of that new game in the horde, somewhere. If we give it to him, he will help us, I am sure of it."

"You don't even know Kirito. What makes you so sure?"

"Last time I saw Clema, she told me that games are what he lives for. But knowing Clema, there is no way, she would permit him to play one. He will be desperate for an opportunity."

"Not desperate enough to take the fall for us."

"Whatever. Don't worry about it. It will be like his birthday present. The kid'll never know."

"When is his birthday?"

"Gee, I don't know! Why don't you ask his mother? It wasn't like he came with his own personal calendar. I'm not god!"

"Figures. Have you even spoken to the kid?"

"I am **not** his father! I couldn't care less about the brat. As long as he doesn't show up in the news, with our names across the screen. Don't know why Clema is so attached. But this time, it works in our favor."

* * *

Kirito came home that night. His homework was completed and he wanted nothing more than to jump on his computer and drown out the day, with a bunch of monsters to abliderate. He entered the house and found Clema sitting at the table. Kirito approached her cautiously. "Is everything okay?"

She handed him a letter." I-it's from y-our fa-ther…" She barely spit out the words.

Kirito saw tears stained all over her face. He hesitantly took the letter and left to read it alone in his room. Kirito read the letter and got excited, but also felt insulted at the same time. It talked about his long awaited birthday present.

The items in question were delivered to a storage unit a block away. What he wanted to know, was why his father would shoot through hoops to avoid him.

Clema stared back at the newspaper on the table. The story about her brother being a likely suspect of robbery. Not knowing why for sure, she chose to see if anything was going on around the time of Kirito's arrival. She had suddenly developed a bad feeling and decided to see if Kirito's mother was mercilessly dealt with. She had to know. She found all of the articles that would've centered around that time frame. She found the article about a three year old boy, taken from a departments store. Kazuto Kirigaya. The picture that accompanied that article was of the little Kirito that she had adopted that day. 'Kidnapped?!'

As much as she wanted to do the right thing, she could not bear to tell Kirito. She held her breath and then burned the newspapers. 'They will not take my son from me.' She hated herself for feeling that way, but she couldn't bring herself to find his mother and have him taken away from her, for the rest of her life. Kirito would never forgive her. Kirito was all she had in this world.

Kirito came down the hall and placed the letter in his pocket. "I have something I need to do. I won't be gone long, okay?"

"You are going to meet y-our fath-er… aren't you?" Clema still had trouble with that word.

"Something like that. Don't wait up." Kirito left the house and grabbed his bike. He was so excited to finally get his hands on his very own beta copy. He was going to play it before anyone else!

* * *

He kept going and when he got to the warehouse, he was shocked at what he saw. There wasn't just his nerve gear rig and game, but loads of other stuff. He drew closer cautiously. He found a note that read, 'Happy Birthday, Son! Sorry it took so long to get it to you. I was waiting for my lucky break. I made it big and bought you everything. I didn't know what you wanted, so have it all. Love Dad."

Kirito's eyes went wide. Can this really be possible? Is this really all for Kirito? He picked up a couple things and put them back. He couldn't find the nerve gear on the surface, so he assumed it was buried underneath the heap. It was the only item, he really wanted. After clearing away a bunch of stuff, he found it at the bottom. He took it and rushed back home, to play it in secret.

He locked his bedroom door behind him, made his bed and dimmed the lights. He lay comfortably flat on his bed, placing the already set nerve gear over his head. "Link Start!"


	3. Chapter 2 VRMMO Mismatch

Kirito went to a menu screen. He noticed that it was locked for customizing an avatar. At that moment he thought it wasn't going to let him play it. Before the disappointment could settle, he appeared inside the game. 'Sword Art Online'.

* * *

Kirito looked down at his hands, musing at the amazing connection he had to this world. It was short lived because his eyes were drawn to a platinum blond lock of hair, that came into his field of vision. That wasn't the only thing either. "AHHHHHHHHH! No! No! No! This can't be happening! I'mm a… GIRL!" He found himself breathing heavily. The hyperventilating didn't stop, as he check his handle. 'Raylia'. 'Breathe! Breathe! So I am a girl… there are worse things, right? At least I can play… Okay. Who really cares. It is just like being a guy, only everyone will think I am a girl. I am a solo player. Such details don't matter to me. Okay… I can do this…'

He drew his sword and proceeded towards the outer fields. He took on the monsters that came towards him. Fighting turned out to be a piece of cake. His ability to adapt to games was really helping out here and most of the time, he allowed himself to forget that he was, in fact, a girl.

He managed to progress through several floors over the course of a month. He was preparing himself for the chance to beat the game all by himself, on first release. He would get the boss drops. He mapped out everything, so he would find it so easy to level up and get rare weapons and gear. This was his new life, he was giving it everything he had. He also took into account that there would be differences in the official release.

He lived and breathed this game. It was his everything.

* * *

He logged out and found that he was alone. The house was empty. He slid down the hall, looking for Clema. "Mom! Are you there?! M-om…" He heard a sound in the other room and quickly equipped himself with a steak knife. "W-who's there?" Kirito stepped closer to the noise. The dark figure stood up from the table, catching Kirito off guard. Kirito swung his knife protectively in front of him.

"Put it down, Kirito!" A male voice cut through the silence.

Kirito turned on the lights. Horror struck him when he found Clema on the floor, dead.

"Mom!" Kirito rushed to her side and held her close. Tears rushed through his eyes. "What did you do?"

"She over dosed. There was nothing I could do."

"She took her own life? I can't believe that!" Kirito checked Clema's pulse, but there wasn't one.

"They are coming for you, Kirito. I thought I should warn you."

"They? Who's they? Who are you?" Kirito glared at the men in front of him.

"I am your father, Kirito."

"Uncle… Jien?"

"Whatever. I came for my sister. Why did I find her dead on her floor?"

"I didn't… This isn't my fault…" Kirito cried, tears of angst, tears of loss and tears of regret. He held his aunt in his arms, staring into her frozen features, in terror. "Why… did you… How could you… leave me… alone…?"

"We need to leave. They will find you here."

"Who is 'they'?" Kirito stared in horror at the man he knew as uncle, was leaving him behind, if he didn't come with him now. Kirito grabbed his nerve gear and followed the man to the car. "Where are we going?"

"Far away."

* * *

They got a motel room and threw their stuff down. Kirito's heart pounded. The official release of the game, would be in just a few minutes. His plans to dominate SAO, would need to be taken at the precise moment of official launch. At this moment, he wanted nothing more to do with reality. He couldn't cope, so drowning out the world in his virtual one, was the only option he had left.

When dear old dad wasn't looking, he slid himself under the bed and placed on his nerve gear. "... Link start…"

* * *

Once again, immersed into the world of SAO, he wasted no time and ran towards the fields. Now that he was returned to level one, he had some serious level gaining to do and would proceed to the next area. He would make it easier in that direction. He was so angry and took out every last bit of it on the various monsters lurking around. He lost the only person who cared about him. He was truly lost. If he had doubts before, he certainly didn't anymore. This was his world. He found a floor boss and took it out without too much difficulty, which was mostly because of his intense anger.

"Hey!"

Raylia looked behind him to see a guy, who looked way older than him, but his female avatar made them look the same age. "Can I help you?"

"You seem to really know what you're doing. Mind helping a guy out?" He gave a flirty smile.

Creepy… "Haven't you read the manual. It lays it all out for you." Raylia didn't want to talk anymore than he had to.

"Sure, I read it. But there are somethings you just can't learn from books."

"Makes sense." Raylia sighed. "I'll help you, but only my way."

"Sure, gorgeous."

"Arghhh… Oh nevermind. Let's go." Raylia showed him the ropes and they formed a party. Raylia promised himself, he would be ditching him later. Ryoutarou.

They were walking to the field and this Ryoutarou guy was flirting the whole way. They came across a lake and Raylia looked down into the water, seeing what he actually looked like, for the first time. Long platinum blonde hair, tied up in a high ponytail, filled out, with hot pink eyes. Great….

"I can see why you need to stop, but don't worry, honey, I am a fast learner and we can team up and take on all those bosses."

"Don't call me 'honey'!" Raylia stormed off.

"Then what should I call you? We haven't been formally introduced.:"

"Call me 'Raylia'."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Sure, whatever." Raylia was getting annoyed fast. He didn't exactly want to admit that he was actually a guy. He would look like one of those pervs or some kind of scandal. If he was going to be playing a girl, he was going to be dignified.

"Found you!" Another player appeared.

"Who are you? I play solo. I don't want any other player in my party."

"That is not why I am here, thief!" The girl stormed up to Raylia. "Don't think I wouldn't recognize my own avatar?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Alright, you asked for it!" She drew her sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Can we both just chill? What is going on with you two?" Ryoutarou got in the middle of the chick fight.

"It is none of your business. Stay out of it, loverboy!" The girl sneered. "No one steals from me! I knew you would eventually come here. I was right!" She suddenly attacked Raylia.

Raylia didn't want to fight and scrolled through his menu, looking for the _logout_ button, but it wasn't there. "Where is the _logout_ button?!

The girl halted her attack. "What do you mean, where is the _logout_ button? It's right…" She searched her own menu, but it wasn't there either. "This is absurd! I can't stay here forever!" She shrieked.

"We won't be stuck here forever. They will fix it, just as soon as they realize what happened. Until then, don't worry, I will protect you ladies." Ryoutarou smirked.

Raylia and the other girl exchanged looks of disgust. They were interrupted by the bell, in the town of beginnings, ringing. They were, simultaneously, teleported to the center of town.

* * *

They were gathered for a town meeting. Everything went so fast. Every player in the game was herded here and the game master appeared through the warnings in the sky.

He explained that death was just as real in game as real life. About the nerve gears killing them, if removed. They were shown proof, but Raylia already believed it. They were given an item… a _mirror._ Once held in their hands, each player changed to their true appearance in real life. Their names changed to reflect their true believed identities in reality, as well.

Kirito saw himself in his mirror and recognized that he was a guy again. His avatar was named Kirito. Before anyone could figure out he was Raylia, he abandoned everyone and darted through the front gate as quick as possible, when the force field disappeared.

* * *

This was his new reality, but he never dreamed it would kill him. He never knew just what he got into. He pulled out his teleport crystal and went to the next town, to beat the rush. It was now more important than ever, that he worked to get stronger.

This tactic placed him in all the dungeons ahead, alone. That was exactly what he preferred. He became very strong and had not seen another player since. He scoped out the original boss room and to his dismay, it was not in the same location as the beta. His search slowed him down, allowing the other players to start making their appearances.

As this life dragged on, he was becoming more comfortable with this world as his new home. This was his reality, so why would he care if he eventually dies in it? He didn't want to let it kill him until he experienced everything this world had to offer.

Something caught his eye, a familiar girl taking on a super strong boss monster, alone. She took a strong hit to her stomach and was sent flying to the ground, a fair distance away. Her _health gauge_ turned to the red and she could barely stand. Her stubbornness didn't allow her to quit and she darted towards the buffalo type beast.

Kirito saw the buffalo had her targeted and was going to unleash its attack before she got close enough. She was going to die. He didn't have much time to think about it and attacked its flank and with a few more skillful hits, it was destroyed.

The girl panted, while glaring at him. "I had that handled."

"You would have been dead. A thank you would suffice." Kirito recognized her hot pink eyes and her platinum blonde hair. She was a lot younger than her previous avatar, but he knew it was her. "Raylia?"

Her eyes didn't recognize him, but she clearly was used to everyone knowing who she was. "If you are looking to join my party, forget it! I am a solo player!"

"Not interested. I solo as well. But you aren't going to last out here, if you don't get stronger, quickly."

"You don't think I know that? Look, I don't really care what your reasons are for saving me, but I have no interest in any boy's chivalry. So beat it!" Raylia turned away poised and walked passed Kirito making a point of hitting her shoulder off of his.

He wondered why her name and appearance looked so familiar and now he was sure he knew why. "Raylia? I get it now… You're that famous pop star."

Raylia's eyes grew wide. "You mean… you didn't know?"

"I can see why you want to be alone. You shouldn't let your pride get the best of you. You can die in this world. Just remember that." Kirito left her by herself.

"...Understood…" Raylia just watched him carefully. He saved her life simply for being a girl in need. He didn't expect anything in return? "Hey?!"

Kirito stopped in his tracks, but didn't look at her.

"What is your name?"

"Kirito."

"Well Kirito… You did save my life. I believe you deserve some recognition for your efforts. I will pay for your dinner." Raylia didn't say it, but she had always wanted a friend who would see her as a regular human being. She wanted to, at least, get to know him a little more.

"There is no need. Consider us even. I don't deserve your respect."

"That is nonsense. You do not take me up on my offer, I will take it as an insult."

"Fine."

* * *

Kirito and Raylia went to a small diner. The food was fine, but the company was unnerving. Kirito had been using **her** copy of SAO and **her** nerve gear rig. That means it was stolen. It wasn't a birthday present, it was stolen and the man responsible, was his father. His father was trying to frame him. He had him naively put his fingerprints all over the stolen goods. If Kirito ever got out of this virtual prison, he would be serving time, in a real prison. The girl who was going to sentence him, was now taking him out for dinner. "What drove you to play SAO? I didn't think pop stars had time for this."

"Would you stop broadcasting it! I already am a walking poster."

Every man in the diner was looking at Kirito with envious eyes.

"Raylia then."

"Call me 'Ray'. If you really must know, being famous isn't what everyone thinks. When the glamour wears off, it is nothing but paparazzi and hotels. I hoped that I could live my life out in the virtual and be normal."

'If that was true, why did she use her older self as an avatar? She could have chosen to be a guy if she wanted to.' Not that Kirito was going to ask her.

"You made me talk. What is your reason for soloing?" Raylia demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Kirito. You didn't seem to care that I didn't want to. Spill!" Raylia gave him a suspicious look.

Kirito let out a groan, but she did have a point. "I don't need anybody else. I am better on my own. Party members will just slow me down."

"Is that what you think? I will have you know, that saving my life today, was just a fluke! I am far more skilled than you realize." Raylia wasn't going to let this boy say he was too good for her. She was letting her pride get to her, but she wasn't used to anyone talking down to her. It was kind of intriguing.

"I doubt it."

"Don't you dare insult me!" Raylia slammed her hands on the table and grabbed his arm, wrenching on his wrist, pulling him out of the restaurant and towards the field. She stopped just before leaving the safe zone. "You and me! We are going to have ourselves a duel!"

"What is that going to prove? You don't seriously think you stand a chance?"

"You want reason to insult me, you better have proof to back it up."

"Whatever." Kirito didn't really care, but she was being difficult. He might be able to shut her up.

"Let's make it interesting."

"You seem awfully confident." Kirito knows she doesn't ever know his level. That wasn't stopping her from challenging him.

"I hear the boss on this floor is going to be tough. You need a partner and so do I, if we plan to take it down. You win and I will leave you alone forever. You lose and we take that boss on together."

"You're after the last attack bonus, aren't you?"

"Deal?"

"Fine. But you don't seem that strong. I don't think you could handle taking on that boss."

"Prove me wrong!" Raylia sent him a _duel request_.

Kirito accepted it and pulled out his sword.

A crowd gathered immediately.

"You wouldn't want to be humiliated in front of all your adoring fans, would you? You can still back out." Kirito watched her resolve only grow as he taunted her.

"Not a chance!" Raylia pulled out her own sword and they waited for the count down to finish.

The battle music started and the two attacked each other at that precise moment.

Kirito observed her skills. She wasn't too bad. He still knew he could overpower her at any moment, but chose to take it easier on her. It wasn't like he wanted to destroy her reputation. Boy did he regret that.

Raylia struck him, when he left himself open.

Playtime was over. It was time to show Raylia what he was really made of. He clashed his sword against hers and knocked it away, in a single motion. "That's a wrap!"

Raylia only grew more amused. He didn't let her win. It was refreshing. Anyone else would have. " A deal is a deal. It was nice knowing you, Kirito."

The crowd grew in horror at seeing this boy whip her butt.

Kirito turned to her, just before leaving. He still owed this girl, for stealing her nerve gear. He couldn't bring himself to walk away. "Friend me. When the time comes, we can take that boss on together."

Her features lit up. "You sure you don't want to solo it?"

"My odds may be in my favor if I have another player. Just try not to get in the way." Kirito smirked at her, before leaving. He stepped down and was greeted by another slightly familiar person.

"I can't believe you beat her, like that." The man practically shrieked.

"She asked for a fair duel." Kirito didn't understand why people made such a big deal out of this.

"Ya, but come on. She is a pop star! When would you ever get another chance to show her your chivalry?"

"Something tells me that is the last thing she wants." Now Kirito recognized him. This was Ryoutarou.

"You going solo again? You can't be messing around in this game! You die and that is it! Gameover!"

"Shut up."

"I am trying to stop you from getting yourself killed out there!"

Kirito glared at him. Why does this guy care so much? He was just another player. "Why do you care?"

"Because I can't let anyone die, man! Everyone else has joined some kind of guild, all except for you."

"And Raylia."

"You think you can team up with her? She is way out of your league. Not to mention mine."

"I don't really care about that stuff, Ryoutarou." Kirito covered his face with his hand in frustration.

"How did… Wait! Back there with Raylia…" A cheeky smile crossed his face. "You were that young girl that joined Raylia and I in the field. What were you doing playing a girl?"

Kirito was surprised that Ryoutarou thought it was funny. But this only brought Kirito humiliation. "I didn't chose to be a girl…" He muttered to himself. "And I wasn't that girl, either…"

"Wait… let me get this straight… you were playing as Raylia?"

"Would you keep your voice down! If you must know, I didn't get a choice."

"What is it like playing a girl?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone already." Kirito tried to abandon him, but to his dismay, Ryoutarou didn't let him go that easily.

"Look you want to go solo, fine. You can at least _friend_ me. Message me if you need anything. I will do the same."

Kirito sighed. If that is what it will take to get him to back off. Kirito sent the _friend request_ and left… Klein... behind.

Kirito continued through the city until he came across an info broker, that he recognized in the beta test. "Argo? What do you know about the location of the boss room?"

"Nothing yet. I know it is somewhere in the area, on the eastern side of the map." Argo answered plainly.

"Anything else you got?"

"A rare material has been discovered in the _Crestwood_ dungeon, but I hear it takes a pretty good blacksmith to make it into a good weapon. That is really hard to come by, so early in this game."

"Doesn't mean it won't be handy later on. It seems to be in the same direction as the boss room predictions. I will head there in the morning."

"You aren't planning on going alone, are you? I hear there are really strong monsters in that area." Argo knew Kirito was a solo player, she didn't get this job for nothing.

"By the way, what is with those whiskers? They look great."

"Wouldn't you like to know. That information will cost you."

"All your information costs me. What else is new?" Kirito gave her the _col_ in exchange for her details. He decided to proceed on a few extra _quests_ , before hitting the boss room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for switching the names around. As far as their gaming aliases go, I chose to have their avatar names be their real ones, to keep it easier. Everyone expect for Kirito and Suguha. If it really bothers you, just tell me. I don't like spelling out names like Ryoutarou, mostly because of _spelling_ purposes. I am more familiar with their avatar names, too. Also there will be a couple things that are in this world as it happened in the original timeline, because these events **have** to occur. I do add my personal touches to it and also their current relationship and attitudes can effect how they happen. However, I am going to avoid or change it, in majority of what I write. Most events in the series will not be in my flic. I assure you that it is an entirely different universe.


	4. Chapter 3 Enter Boss Room

The next morning he headed out towards the _Crestwood_ dungeon and found himself surrounded by monsters. He had to think quickly and attack them, before he could be overwhelmed. This experience did help him boost his _exp_.

The ravine below was narrow, but it would take him further into the dungeon. He climbed down the rockface and saw the tiny little river below. That was comforting.

It didn't end up being so simple, because he was attacked by a bird monster and noticed he was drawing closer to their nests. Being so close to falling off the edge, he found it difficult to fight these things off. If he fell, it was over. The large vulture grabbed him around the arm and lifted him in the air. A fear swept over him. It was going to drop him from unbelievable heights. He wouldn't survive the landing. Goes without saying that killing this bird would derive that same results. He already felt like his final hours were coming to an end. Kirito placed his sword into its sheath and grabbed onto the birds other talon, just in case, he needed something to hold onto, when he was released from its grasp.

The bird did as expected, but when its victim held on for dear life, it started to pluck Kirito with all of its strength. Kirito watched as his _health gauge_ took the hit. The bird landed on the mountain and Kirito let go, preparing his stance. He pulled out his sword and skillfully struck down the bird.

When it vanished into codes, Kirito took a look around and noticed he was dragged far off course. At least he was alive. Not that it really mattered much to him. He tried to climb down the mountain, but he found himself falling through unsturdy rock and landed inside a cave. He took a potion to make sure that fall didn't end him. He proceeded through the cave and found himself only getting deeper into it. Many monsters to face. Although very tough, they all met the same fate, dealt by Kirito's blade.

It had been getting late, so Kirito set up a fire and his sleeping bag, in a spot that looked like it was a fair distance from any _spawn points_. Even so, he found it impossible to sleep.

This world felt so real. He knew there was a great difference, but he was literally living inside a game. He didn't care about what had been going on in real life, he was glad to be here. The death potential still wasn't very comforting, but as long as he wasn't too concerned about that, he could take more risks. He pulled the blankets off and decided to proceed after losing too many hours of sleep.

He fought through the dungeon and got even further into the caves. He finally reached the heart of the cave and found an entry way towards the pillar dungeon. He proceeded through the monster littered labyrinth and his eyes landed on a gigantic door. The _Boss room._

He contemplated entering it alone, but decided that would be suicide and left the dungeon, relying on his mapping data. He managed to get out of the caves and found a clear spot to use a _teleport_ _crystal_ , only he didn't have one. He had to trek through the canyon on foot.

By the time he got to town, he was exhausted. He sent Raylia a message. He gave the information to Argo for a price and she delivered it to the right people, to organize a proper boss raid. He then got set up at an inn and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Many players gathered in a small stadium. Kirito received a message from Raylia, stating that she would be arriving in a cloak, concealing her identity, to avoid drawing unwanted attention. Kirito looked around and found a girl with a red cloak concealing herself from the others. He sat next to her and listened to the host of the meeting.

Before the briefing could really get underway, someone stood up and accused all the beta testers for killing the amatuer players, by not helping them out.

Kirito felt his heart grow pained in grief and resentment. He could have saved people, but he chose to harden his heart and not let anything get to him. He then saw another man defend them. It didn't really make Kirito feel any better, but maybe he could hope to not be alienated by the other players.

Kirito turned to the cloaked figure. "Don't forget the plan. We will only get one opportunity."

The girl remained silent.

"Are you even listening?" Kirito couldn't believe Raylia would act this way. Kirito sent her the invite to join his party.

The girl stared curiously at him. "What is this for?"

Kirito noticed her voice didn't sound right. "You had asked me to team up with you…"

"No, I did. Who is this girl?" Raylia appeared on the other side of Kirito, also wearing a cloak, and given limited supplies on the first floor, it was also red...

Kirito took one look at Raylia and then back at the girl. "Sorry, I thought you were Ray."

"Why don't you ask your friend to join us? We are supposed to form parties. It wouldn't hurt to have one more." Raylia insisted.

"What do you say? Would you like to team up with us? It would only be for this fight." Kirito asked the mystery girl.

She nodded slightly and accepted their request.

Kirito read her name. 'Asuna'.

The meeting ended and the parties split up to prepare for tomorrow's fight. Kirito left in his own direction, not following Raylia at all. They weren't all that close.

* * *

Kirito headed down to the center of town and chose to enjoy the rest of the day, because the battle tomorrow will be intense.

Kirito saw a figure darting in the shadows, that drew his attention. Out of curiosity, he followed the shadow and was led towards an alley. Unfortunately, that was where he lost 'em. Kirito was not sure if this was going to be a problem or someone just playing around with skill sets. Either way, he would look into it more later.

A girl in a red cloak caught his attention. There wasn't a very big selection of gear on floor one, so he knew that at least two different players were using the same cloaks. He approached her, not wanting to make the mistake of assuming her to be another player. But, without being able to see her face, he couldn't tell who she was. Raylia probably wouldn't hid her face like this, especially after seeing it was only him. That means it must be Asuna.

Even though, he felt indebted to Raylia, he would be quite relieved if it was Asuna. He sat down next to her. "I guess you're playing solo too."

"You're not solo." The cloaked figure spoke hostility.

"It's not what you think. I only met her a little while ago." Kirito certainly didn't want to get into any details.

"There you are!" Raylia caught his attention. "I think it would do some good to raise some levels, before tomorrow's boss raid." She turned towards the other girl. "You are the girl from the meeting? Well I suppose you could tag along."

"Actually, I'm going to stay here. You both should go." Kirito stood up and walked away from them. "I think I will look into some upgrades."

"It's alright. I am fine, where I am." Mystery girl, Asuna, answered.

Raylia decided to go alone to the fields to hunt.

Kirito didn't know why Asuna was so closed off, but in some way, he could relate. It was best if the life he once knew, was gone forever. Maybe he was meant to be here. Either way, the boss hunt was tomorrow and he was going to be ready for it.

* * *

The next day they were following Kirito's mapping data and directions to the boss room. Kirito had shared his plan with Asuna, but only enough to get her on the same page. His determination grew stronger. He had to get that rare item, if not for him, he could get it for Raylia and repay his debt to her.

Before too long, they were in a battle with the _Shenji Verpetrator_. The boss was not at all, like the beta and it only confirmed Kirito's suspicions. His prior experience wasn't going to help him much here.

He took on the many monsters that accompanied the boss, only because the person running the show, ordered them too. Kirito waited for his chance and many of the players were nearing the red zone in their _hp gauges_. He realized he was cutting it too close.

Something clicked inside of him, that he was not prepared for. These players were all going to die! The monster pulled out his biggest sword and maneuvered swiftly around the room. It was now or never! He charged in, with Asuna and Raylia close behind. He attacked it head on, making a clear shot, for Asuna, but Raylia took the cue, pushing Asuna out of the way, without Kirito even noticing. Raylia struck the monster hard.

The leader called out to them, to get clear of the monster, so he could finish it off, but the monster came in for a nasty strike. Kirito thought it through quickly. He defied the orders and took the hit, slamming himself against the wall. Kirito watched as his _health_ depleted. He quickly resorted to a potion and determination got him on his feet and back in the game.

The boss had struck down even more players, while he was down. Three of them died.

"Get out of there! Its algorithms are going to change!" Kirito yelled to the leader. It didn't matter to him anymore. Getting players to safety was going to be his top priority.

Kirito was too late in warning them and the leader was struck hard. Kirito's sacrifice was in vain. Kirito gained a new resolve. Get them out of here, before they're all died. Kirito and the girls came at the monster. Kirito slammed his sword against the boss, knocking it off balance.

Raylia cut off Asuna again and struck the beast.

It whipped its arm around swiftly and struck both of them.

Kirito watched in horror as their cloaks disappeared and they were exposed to the other players. Their _health bars_ decreased rapidly. "Use a potion! Hurry!" Kirito blocked the next attack, trying to buy them time. The _parry_ was also draining his own and he finally took out the boss with a few strong strikes to the torso. He landed on his knees and looked behind him to make sure the girls were okay. "Asuna? Raylia? You both okay?" He breathed easier when he saw they were.

Asuna looked surprised. Raylia helped her to her feet, but Asuna knew very well, what Raylia was doing.

Everyone started to cheer Kirito on. But Kirito didn't feel like he deserved it. He didn't have anything to fight for and his ignorance nearly got everyone killed. He received the final attack bonus, but wasn't as grateful for it, as he thought he would be.

"Stop cheering! You could have saved everyone! You could have told us about it! You were a beta tester, weren't you!" A player sneered at Kirito. "I bet there are a lot of you beta testers here! Show yourselves!"

Kirito was frustrated. He had nothing to fight for, no home to return to. **This** was his life. The least he could do is give everyone else a chance to continue on. He chuckled evilly. "A beta tester you say? You should not put me in the same class as those noobs. They are amateurs. You guys are better than they were. I have reached levels far higher than any beta tester and have faced far more superior monsters with way stronger stats."

"Then you're even worse than a beta tester! You are a cheater!"

"A Beater!"

"I like it. You can call me a 'beater'. Just don't mistake me for one of those pathetic beta testers." Kirito put on his black coat with moonlit shoulder guards and walked away, towards the exit. Like it or not, Kirito was on his own. A solo player.

Asuna stood up, but Raylia cut her off. "I'll talk to him." Raylia ran after Kirito but he had already left through the portal.

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone playing this game, to learn about Kirito's title of 'beater'. Players didn't trust him and he didn't trust anyone else. He took out his frustration on the monsters.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Kirito was alerted to the players' screams and ran to help them. He drew closer to the group and noticed that one of the players was being targeted by a floor boss' aggro. Kirito wasn't going to let anyone else die. He ran in there and used his honed skills to finish it off. It was surprisingly low on hp.

The other members stormed up to Kirito after he received the _last attack bonus_. A girl stepped forward. "How dare you! That was our boss drop and you stole it!"

"I thought you were in danger. I was just trying-" Kirito was cut off.

"We weakened that monster. I bet you're one of those beaters! Come to take all the good items, right out from under us! You're a real hero!" The girl had black hair and dark teal eyes.

"That wasn't-"

"Suguha, is this guy giving you a hard time?" A member of her guild approached her.

"It is alright. I can take it." Suguha's eyes narrowed towards Kirito. "Mark my words, if you ever jump in on my drop again, I will beat your ass!" Suguha glared.

"Next time, don't scream like a little girl." Kirito toyed, but his reaction from her, told him, it was untimely.

"Why you-" She balled her fists.

Kirito confidently left her behind him and the men in her guild held her back.

"Come back here and tell me that to my face, I dare you!" Suguha roared.

Perhaps it was best if they hated him. They would only rejoice when this game claimed his life. However… it was extremely hard for him to take on this world alone. There was no one that he could rely on… or more importantly, he shouldn't rely on them. No attachments will make passing from this world easier. They have a life to return to… Kirito had a prison cell with his name on it and no one to love him or care. It isn't like his own father would give a crap. Uncle Jien pinned all of his crimes on Kirito. There was nothing left for him IRL. If he was stuck here, forever, he may as well enjoy this place. This is his home.

* * *

A/N: I know that I sabotaged their first meeting, but I am going to be taking their relationship in a different direction, so bear with me. I really would like to know what people think of it so far. This is not based on the original story, given that it is a parallel universe and all. This point on, things are going to be completely different.


	5. Chapter 4 Misunderstandings

Asuna was walking through the town, when she saw someone that she could have sworn that she had seen before. "Hey! You!"

The young man with an appearance that would suggest that he could, very well, be the person she fought alongside in the first boss fight, was now turning his attention in her direction. "What can I do for you?" He had a flirty glint in his dark grey eyes. "You aren't a solo player, are you?"

"So what if I am? You are sol-" Asuna noticed there was a guild symbol above his health bar. "You joined a guild?"

"I did. Why don't you join? We could always use someone with your skill." He flashed a look that told her that he was interested in more than just her fighting skills. He ran his fingers threw his short black hair, to turn her on. It didn't work though.

"Thank you for the offer, but no." Something seemed off to her about this guy. She couldn't remember his voice all that well, but he didn't act like this, the last time she had seen him.

"Don't be like that. Come on. You can't resist me forever. Join us." He pushed.

Asuna placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "If you don't back off-"

"You will what? Attack me? You were the one that called on me, remember?"

"I can see that it was a mistake. You weren't the person that I thought you were." Asuna glared at him. This guy was raised with the notion that anything he wanted was already his. She could tell by his body language.

"I am sure that I am far more than you could have expected, beautiful."

"Don't think that you can flatter me with pet names. I am not stupid. Who are you really?" Asuna demanded.

"My name is Len. I could give you everything you want."

"Not interested." Asuna turned away from him. "You turned out to be a jerk. I thought at least you were better than that."

"Don't act like you know me. I can have any girl I want. Be thankful that you are the one that I wish for."

"That is supposed to be reassuring?" Asuna glared back at him. "This was a waste of my time." Asuna stormed off before Len could say another word.

He smirked to himself. "Game on."

* * *

A young man in similar appearance but different gear was now fighting solo, as always, to keep his experience increase on the rise. Kirito was looking for the boss room and he was taken into an intense fight with a floor boss. This creature maneuvered well and had higher stats, but even that wasn't good enough to stop Kirito.

The monster drops appeared in front of him to be expected, but a new episode appeared in his vision. The _Grand Tantrum_ had appeared in _Misty Valley_.

Kirito knew based on his experience in these episode quest lines, that each enemy would become increasingly difficult. Why was _Misty Valley_ sounding so familiar?

 _Kirito noticed a group of players heading his way. He recognized them to be the guild that Suguha was leading. He didn't want to have another fight, so he decided to lay low._

" _Shall we go back, Suguha? I think that we should have enough col now."_

" _No. Not yet. I hear there is a rare item that might be in the Misty Valley. We are on such a roll, why not get there before anyone else has a chance?" Suguha remained confident in her decision, so the others didn't argue._

Suguha is down there! If the _Grand Tantrum_ fixes its aggro on her, she will most likely lose her life! And the others that went with her!

Kirito broke into a sprint and ran as fast as he could to intercept the beast, before it could get to Suguha. As Kirito drew near, he noticed that half of her guild wasn't present and the other half, including herself, were engaged with the _Grand Tantrum_.

It was a giant tortoise with trees growing on its back, the tail was a blade that whipped around its body and could take out all opponents with ease. Kirito could tell, from even this distance, that the armour plating on its shell, prevented any direct attacks with any weapon.

Kirito knew right away, the guild that Suguha was a part of, was already being annihilated. 'I have to make it! I have to save them! No one else is going to die! I was supposed to protect them at all costs. The people from our world don't belong here! Not like I do!' He arrived just in time to witness the last of her guildsman get taken out and vanished into codes.

Suguha was frozen in fear at the monster's advances. She couldn't bear to have seen her friends all be taken away from her. It happened so fast.

"Suguha!" Kirito blocked the next strike that was angled to cut Suguha in half. His parry wasn't able to stop the health from draining and he was dipping past the yellow in an instant. "Get outta here! SUGUHA!"

Something attacked the monster from behind and then it spun around like a top and the trees on its back smacked Kirito off of his feet and he was discarded next to Suguha's frozen form.

Kirito looked to see who it was, but then his eyes landed on Klein. "What are you doing here?! It is going to kill you! Go! While you still can!"

"Now way! You get yourself to safety and save the girl! I won't be able to hold him for long! Everyone, ATTACK!" Klein charged in, with his mates.

Kirito watched helplessly as he imagined that one of the few people he knew in this world, will most likely parish. "NOOO! DON'T!" Kirito pulled Suguha away from the fight and hid her behind a stone. He couldn't sit and watch another person die. He attacked it before it could land a strike at one of Klein's guild members. "I will attract its aggro! Run!"

"Don't be foolish! We aren't going anywhere, unless you come with us!" Klein roared and parried another strike.

'Why? I am nothing important and he is willing to put his own life at risk for me? Why would he do something so stupid? He has a future! Not me! I will shoulder this burden. He doesn't have to.' Kirito attacked the monster with everything he had and the others continued to keep its attention trained on them. Using this advantage, Kirito was able to cut the trees from its back and find the weakness in its legs and head. He struck them with everything and the beast vanished into codes.

Kirito nearly passed out when it finally came to an end. He regained himself after a breather and then he was going to give Klein a piece of his mind. "What did you think you were doing?! Why are you even here?!"

Klein smirked confidently. "I saw you running at top speed and I assumed that you were in trouble."

"You followed me?!" Kirito couldn't believe these morons were that dumb.

"It is a good thing I did. What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Klein retorted.

"Even if I was, it is not your concern to interfere."

"I saved your life! You could just say thank you!" Klein growled.

Kirito stared at him for a moment. "... thank you… What you did was reckless. You could have gotten yourself killed. Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason to rescue one of my buddies?"

Kirito was taken back by that. He was a solo player all his life… in game and IRL too. He never had anyone to count on or trust other than his Aunt Clema.

"Stop with this stupid soloing! What you are doing, is more reckless. Join us!" Klein offered.

'If I got attached to anyone, then they would have a hole in their hearts when they learn that I am going to die with this world. I couldn't do that to them. It is better that I do this alone. No one will miss me as long as I solo. I won't miss them.' Kirito felt like he had to make the difficult choice, but it was necessary. "Sorry Klein. I appreciate your offer, but I can't."

"You can't or you won't."

"Does it really matter…?" Kirito knew that deep down he actually wanted to join Klein. It was nice having a friend. But friends come with loss. He couldn't suffer any more of that.

Klein knew from Kirito's expression that his refusal wasn't personal towards Klein, but actually there was a secret that was holding Kirito back. "You don't need to answer us right away. Why don't you think about it."

Kirito was hoping to deal with the matter now. Leaving it open could give him the opportunity to reconsider. He was worried that he may not have the strength to resist forever. He really did want to have a friend. It was just complicated.

Klein must have forgotten about the girl, because he left Kirito by himself and returned to town with a _teleport crystal_.

Kirito returned to Suguha's side and saw that she was trembling with tears streaming down her face, "Sugu-"

"Their… the-ir… g-one…" Her eyes widened.

Kirito couldn't leave her like this. Who knows what she might do. Kirito had witnessed a great many people jump off the castle to their deaths, at the beginning, right after the Game Master's announcement. He couldn't let her do that. "Can you… stand?"

She kept crying and completely ignored his question.

He wasn't surprised by this reaction, so he sat next to her. Before he knew it, she pulled him in and cried against his chest. He held her close and decided to wait for her tears to conclude.

Kirito knew that the field was dangerous, but getting her to move, was proving to be difficult. It tore him up inside and he remembered the feelings he had when he first discovered his Aunt was dead on the floor. His own tears sprung forth. He couldn't help it. She was all he had… How could she just kill herself, for no reason?!

Suguha had calmed down, but even though the trembling had stop, she was still tortured inside. It had only been two months but already, her guild had become very close. They were like brothers, that she had never had.

* * *

Kirito coaxed Suguha into going back to town with him. He got her a room at the inn, but after leaving her by herself for only a moment, he realized that she couldn't be left alone in her current state of mind. He got her food and even shared a room with her, so he could keep an eye on her, constantly. He remembered the moment they got back, she had been looking over the edge of the castle. What he had feared was that she was contemplating if she should jump. He had to make sure that she would remember why living on is so important. When he thought about the reason he was living, he started to wonder if he really had any reason to talk. He was already prepared to give up his life in this world. How was he going to convince **her** that life is worth living? He had no right.

He lay down on his bed and she leaned against him, without really thinking about it. He gave her bread with the cream. But she refused it. "You can't allow yourself to waste away. Think about the people in the real world, who are counting on you to stay alive. They need you to be strong now."

"My mom will be crushed… but what if dying is unavoidable? What if this game was never intended to be cleared? I don't… have anything left to fight for…"

"That isn't true. You have your whole life ahead of you. You won't die. We are going to clear this game." Kirito assured Suguha.

"How can you be so sure?! Are **you** going to protect me for the rest of the game?! How can you guarantee something like that?! You're a solo player and a beater! You don't… care about others…"

"I-I…" Kirito cared deeply for others. He was just not used to having friends and at this moment, he was making the decision to shoulder the responsibility of clearing the game, himself. He was the only one who had nothing waiting for him in the real world. He was the only person who wanted to live in the virtual and not IRL.

It was time for Suguha and himself included, to find joy in this world. Something that would give them the strength to continue on and feel like they were living, not just surviving. The real reason why he put the nerve gear on that day. To be in a new world.

"Suguha? There is something that I want to show you." He took her hand and led her out to the fields.

"I have already seen this…" She muttered.

"Open your eyes. This world is more than it seems. This is a world that holds beauty too." Kirito pointed to the lake, where people were swimming around in it. Others were fishing. "We may be caught in a virtual world, but there is still so much for this world to offer."

"I guess…" Suguha looked at the children laughing and having a good time.

"Why don't we have a break?" Kirito led her to a tree and the two of them sat down on the gentle warm grass. Kirito started to remember why he was so excited about this world in the first place. It didn't change his resolve. Many players were going to die. Could he even stop that?

"Why did you put on the nerve gear that day?"

"Why else? It was a chance to see a world beyond our imagination, with our own eyes." Kirito stared out to the lake. The sun was reflected like crystals off the water. Kirito didn't want to share the real reason with her. It was too personal and they just met.

"I logged on… because… I was alone…" Suguha cried.

Kirito's eyes widened. "You too?"

Suguha simply nodded. "You don't have anyone either?"

Kirito stared at the ground.

"Then… why don't you and I form a party?" Her mood rose slightly.

Kirito was going to reject her invite, but if she didn't have anyone… then they shared in that. It wasn't like they would partner forever. If it was just for a little while, it would be nice to have someone to talk to. "I will do it."

"Really…? Just remember that unless I ask for your help, don't steal my monster drops!"

"Okay. Okay. I won't." Kirito defended.

Suguha nudged him and he quickly regained his balance. She got up and he chased her towards the water. When they got to the beach, Kirito took her in his arms and threw her into the water. "I'm going to get you for that!"

Kirito smirked, turning about and ran. "You won't catch me."

"We shall see about that!" Suguha chased him. She caught up with him and pulled him under. It turned into a splash war, after that.

"Alright. Alright. You win." Kirito held up his hands in surrender.

When the two of them had their fun, they returned to town and gathered some gear upgrades and supplies, before heading out to the main fields.

* * *

Asuna had teamed up with a young blacksmith and they too were going out to the field.

Asuna struck down a few monsters, while providing good raw materials for LizBeth. In turn, LizBeth would forge items and give her good upgrades on discounted pricings. They were making a pretty good team.

The last boss they defeated, dropped a pretty rare material.

"Whoa! This material is amazing! I know that I can make something really tough out of this!" LizBeth cheered.

"That's good. Do you have enough for your shop?" Asuna asked.

"No. To open a shop will take some time. Not to mention a lot more materials and experience. With your help, I will get there in no time." LizBeth swung her mace around. "I think I have enough to give your rapier an upgrade."

"That will help. Thank you." Asuna pulled out some sandwiches. "I made this, if we were out here too long."

The two of them spread out on the grass and then a familiar face came into view.

"Not this now…" Asuna grumbled.

LizBeth took a bite of the sandwich and was completely taken by its flavours. "I can't believe how good, food can taste here. I mean, this is a simple sandwich, but it tastes as good as something that we could make IRL."

"It is pretty good, just like IRL. I know a good place to eat in a town further ahead, where we could get a really good meal. It will be way better than a sandwich." Len offered.

"Not interested!" Asuna glared at him.

"Not interested in tasty dessert? It would be my treat. This time." Len added arrogantly.

"I believe that she said that she wasn't interested." LizBeth picked up her mace and held it firmly.

"Come on. How long are you going to continue resisting me?" Len protested. "I am part of the top guild. You should join us. You won't die, with us on your side."

"NOT int-erest-ed!" LizBeth spelled it out for him. "Now let us eat in peace!"

"Another time. But you may as well give up. I will never stop. Just so you know, I like a challenge. You should just accept it." Len finally left the girls alone.

"Want me to beat him up for you?"

"No. It's alright." Asuna relaxed, but couldn't find the appetite that she had earlier.

"How does he know you?"

"I fought with him in the first boss fight. He seemed different back then. Now I realize that he is a total ass." Asuna took a passionate bite into her sandwich. "I think he is a rich boy that was born with a silver spoon in his mouth."

"Wait, was he talking about the Knights of the Blood Oath Guild? That was the top guild, the last time that I checked."

"I believe so. I won't join his guild. I have no interest in fighting by his side. Never."

"You shouldn't let him get under your skin. Just ignore him. He will have to leave you alone, sooner or later."

"Guess your right. I'm not worried."


	6. Chapter 5 Sibling Bonding

**Floor 5**

Kirito and Suguha took down several monsters. Suguha had impressive skills. Kirito wouldn't be surprised if she had prior training to launch day.

"Switch!" Suguha called out to Kirito and he jumped in to take the final strike down on the monster.

"That should be enough for today." Kirito watched as the drop window popped up after they totally wiped out the monsters on the spawn points. "If we keep going, we are just going to wear ourselves out."

"Hey! Look over there! Isn't that a quest giver?!" Suguha pointed to a man that was sitting underneath the trees. "He wasn't there before. That is weird, isn't it?"

"You're right. That is strange. Do you want to check it out? I bet we could sell this information to Argo, while we are at it." Kirito suggested.

"I think we should. Who knows how long, before others will find him here." Suguha interacted with the quest giver and they were given a quest update. "It would seem that he is concerned about a band of thieves that have stolen his prized possessions. They left into the highlands. The reward is going to be something of great value. What do you think? Should we do it?"

"I am up for it, if you are. Besides, it is like you said… who knows how long before someone else finds him here." Kirito pulled out his sword. "I say we do it. But afterwards, we really should get some rest, okay Suguha?"

"Of course."

They traveled through the highlands as instructed, but the thieves that they were looking for, didn't seem to be a small band. They had a large camp and there was no telling where the treasures were kept.

Kirito and Suguha got behind a chest, providing them cover from the thieves views. This chest wasn't meant for treasures, but they might as well check it anyways. First they had to find a way in. There were too many men in the camp to take on, especially not knowing their skill levels.

There were monster spawn points all around the camp too. If they attracted even one of the monster's aggro, their position would be compromised.

They waited, but Suguha got impatient. Waiting for a window of opportunity wasn't going to happen. "Let's just get this over with."

"No don't. We don't know what will happen if they spot us. We don't get another chance. We fail and it's game over." Kirito reasoned.

"How much longer, do you expect me to wait?" Suguha didn't want to just sit here, for even a minute longer. It was time to do something.

"They are thieves. Not bandits. This quest was most likely meant to be cleared without drawing their attention, let alone killing them. We should continue to seek a stealthy approach." Kirito noticed that a man finally exited a tent, not too far away from them. It would be empty now. "Follow me." Kirito snuck into the tent and Suguha followed just as instructed. They saw a small chest on the desk. "This might be what we are looking for."

"Well hurry up and open it, before he comes back." Suguha urged.

Kirito chuckled to himself. She was just like him. He opened the chest after fiddling with it and there was a fine gem that was revealed to them.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" An NPC came into the tent, alerting all of his men to their presence.

"Time to go, Sugu!" Kirito stuffed the stone into his pocket and dragged Suguha away from the current ambush that was coming into place.

Suguha pulled her arm away from his grasp and then prepared to turn around. "We can take 'em. I won't run away from a fight."

Kirito saw that she was so much like him. It wasn't that he was running from a fight. He was just trying to protect Suguha. He turned around. "Neither will I." Kirito pulled out his sword and they took on the men. One after the other, they fell, but not without their own challenges to be faced.

Kirito and Suguha were forced to fight with everything they had, just to keep them away from them. It was soon made aware to them, that the thieves kept coming. "They are endless! We need to go! This is a battle that we cannot win!"

Suguha could see that Kirito's observations were accurate. The enemies were in fact endless.

"I will cover you! Get to the quest giver and they might stop coming!" Kirito suggested.

"I won't abandon you!"

"We are both in trouble if this doesn't end! It is our best shot!" Kirito took the enemies that would be engaging Suguha. "Go now, Sugu!" He struck down two more and made a perfect window for her escape, after transferring the item and nearly getting killed, doing it..

She didn't want to leave him. She had lost the members of her previous guild and she couldn't bear to lose Kirito too. But he was right, this would never end and sooner or later, they would have to give up the fight.

Suguha ran in the direction of the quest giver. She stumbled a few times in haste, but if it would bring her to him that much quicker than she was grateful for gravity's assistance. She found that the quest giver wasn't there anymore. "No. No. NO! Kirito…"

"Hand it over." A man came from behind her. "You do have it, right?"

Suguha was relieved to see that the man was still there. "I do…" She noticed something about this NPC. He was not a peasant, but was looking something like a pirate of some sort. "This… isn't really yours, is it?"

"I think you'd better hand it over." The NPC threatened.

"Not a chance!" She ran away from the NPC and he drew his sword and gave chase to her. She ran from him in the direction of Kirito. She was already very tired and she was worried that those men already killed him. "KIRITO!" She finally saw the black haired boy, come into view. He was still hanging in there.

"Stop! Now!" The NPC continued.

She then threw the gem towards the oppressors that were fighting Kirito. "Take it back! Please spare us! We were deceived!"

Kirito's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?!"

The man caught the priceless gem in his hand and ordered his men to stand down. The leader's eyes caught sight of the NPC quest giver and they approached him. "This was your attempt to take it. When will you give up? Maybe this will put a stop to you, permanently." The leader struck his sword through the NPC's chest and he vanished into codes. "Do I expect any trouble from the two of you?"

Suguha shook her head. "No. We will not take it from who it belongs!"

Kirito was rather impressed with Suguha. "How did you figure that out?"

"You would have figured it out if you went back, too. That was a very strange quest."

"We have a quest." The NPC leader spoke up. "I have need of a valiant knight, but I suppose a swords woman, will do as well."

Suguha's quest log updated.

"Not tonight… Suguha…"

"We shall return in the morning."

If it was just Kirito, it wouldn't have mattered, but Suguha needed to stay safe and her attacks would be sloppy, if she was tired.

* * *

They each got a room at the inn, but Suguha couldn't bear to be alone, and so she knocked on Kirito's door.

Kirito opened it to reveal a girl with a pillow in her hands. "Couldn't sleep?" A yawn escaped his mouth.

Suguha fiddled with her pillow. "I wanted to make sure that… you were still alive…"

Kirito understood her fears, after losing her entire guild. She may have even had nightmares about losing him also. He wasn't foreign to that. He refused to get attached, because deep down, he was afraid to lose them. He allowed her to come in, but something told him that this couldn't last, if he wanted to spare her.

She lay on the bed next to him and they divided themselves with a blanket. Suguha took great comfort in having her only remaining friend closeby. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Kirito did also, but his sleep was haunted by the very events that led up to this game.

" _You will not take Kirito from me! He is my son! I raised him! You abandoned him on my doorstep! You have no right to be here now! Get out!" Clema grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen cabinet drawers. "Leave right now, before I call the police! Brother…"_

 _Jien overpowered her in a moment. He pulled the knife out of her hands and tossed it to the other side of the room. He grabbed her wrist and forced her onto her knees. "That boy is mine and nothing you say will hold up in court! The mother… you asked of her. Sorry to grieve you, but she is dead. Kirito has me. No one else. You will see that you don't even deserve to be called his mother, despicable woman!" He smashed his hand across her face, throwing her to the ground. He quickly punched her in the chest and her health gauge depleted into the red. "Now you have one option, hand over my son and I will let you live!"_

" _Never! You never cared about him before, so why are you taking him away from me now? You want to infect him with your misery, I will not allow it."_

" _I am taking what is rightfully mine. If this is what you opt for then so be it." Jien took the knife and stabbed her in the heart and Clema disappeared in vanishing codes, right before Kirito's eyes, just as he was walking down the hall._

Kirito was covered in a cold sweat. He was hyperventilating and tried so desperately to get a hold of himself, when he realized that there was no way that that had happened.

Suguha was alerted to his distress. "Kirito?! A-re you alright?!"

Kirito took a few deep breaths and then cleared his head. "Ya… sorry about that. It was only a dream."

"More like a nightmare… You have them too?"

Kirito nodded weakly. "I don't think there is anyone who doesn't. For some of us… death may be imminent." He tried to allow this world to consume him. It was better than thinking about the world he had left behind. "That's why… we have to get stronger."

This time it was Suguha who nodded in agreement. "Come on. What are we waiting for? If we hope to join the assault team, then we need to get our act together."

He knew that Suguha was already getting attached. He knew at this rate, she was most certainly going to suffer, at his loss. He decided that he was going to help her find others to rely on, then he was going to leave her with them and continue going solo. If it wasn't for his concern about her state of mind, if he left her, he might just leave her now. If he wanted to be honest with himself, every moment he spent with her, was another moment that he didn't want to leave her behind.

This wasn't her world, but it was his. She needed to keep living, so she can return to her world.

* * *

They headed out towards the field that they had encounter those quest givers the night before.

Kirito caught Suguha looking at him funny. "What's on your mind?" He asked curiously.

"I was just wondering what my mother is doing right now?" Suguha played it off in another direction. It didn't seem that was her reason for giving him those looks.

"She must be watching over you IRL. She will be waiting for you to wake up. Let's not-"

"Do you miss your parents?" Suguha grew flustered, realizing that she would probably be bringing up grief over the separation.

Kirito's features became clouded and dark. "... yes…"

"Don't worry. You will see them again, because we are going to beat this game together." Suguha smiled, but it was over compensated to cover how she was really feeling.

Suguha couldn't have been more wrong about that. Kirito had a father, but he was not his parent. He had no right to tell Kirito what to do, nor care for him. Kirito was alone. He had no one, he was no one. That is why he will die in this world, but not until he gives this game everything he has to clear it.

* * *

They were back out on the field, locating the camp that had presented the quest update. It was the best place to start their search. They finally came across it, but they weren't the only players here.

"Come on, Suguha. We need to complete this quest before they do." Kirito pulled her away from the other players.

"What is the hurry? They can't take our quest… can they?" Suguha allowed herself to pulled away.

"We haven't started the quest yet, so until we do, it is fair game." Kirito continued through the forest. "Alright." He stopped and allowed himself to breath and Suguha fell to her knees panting.

"What are we doing out here?" Suguha panted.

"Call it a hunch. Check the quest log. When we interacted with them, it should have updated. Let's accept the quest."

Suguha did as directed and there was a new entry. She started to read it out loud. "This piece that was stolen from us, is a talisen. We need the great treasure that it calls to, that has been taken deep into the caves. An enormous beast guards it. It shall be recovered to us. Slay the monster and you shall be rewarded."

"Then it seems that we need to go to the mountains. That is the most likely place that we will find this cave." Kirito reasoned.

Suguha stood up and pointed towards the forest. "Or it could be that one."

Kirito smiled. "Good eye. That would make a better place to hide it, than caves in the mountains." Kirito heard some others nearby and dragged her into the cave behind him, before they could give their lead away.

It grew very dark and there wasn't much left visible. They heard things crawling around the cave walls and Suguha clung to Kirito, in a panic. "What was that?!"

"Probably just some bugs." Kirito remained very calm, but that wasn't reassuring to Suguha.

"JUST some bugs?!"

"They aren't going to kill you."

"But they're BUGS!" She stiffened further after hearing a multitude drawing closer. "AAAHHHHHahhhh!"

"Chill out. I can't fight when you are holding me back." Kirito protested.

Suguha was barely coaxed into proceeding down further into the cavern. As they continued, the darkness started to fade.

"If you don't like bugs, then you are really not going to enjoy fighting the floor boss." Kirito taunted playfully.

"Why?" Suguha cringed and then her eyes landed on the creature too. It was a very large dung beetle. "Why did it have to be that?!"

"You can sit on the side and watch me fight this thing, but then the reward is all mine." Kirito offered in a taunting tone.

"No way! This is my quest too. You aren't going to take the reward out from under me, just because the boss is an icky b-ug…" Suguha defended.

"Do you want the first attack?"

"No. That is okay. You can do the honours."

Kirito knew she would back down. He took forward and commenced his attack. The beetle was much more difficult than you would expect from a dung beetle. It wings sliced like blades and when it flew, it was becoming more difficult to land a strike. "I can't get it from here! When I switch, use my shoulder as a springboard! That should get you high enough to land an attack!"

Suguha took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready!"

"Switch!" Kirito got into position, just as he said he would and Suguha launched herself off his shoulders.

Suguha managed to get a good strike into its wing, hoping to ground the beast.

It came down with a big crash.

"Switch!" Suguha called out and Kirito ran in for a big strike on its back and scraped it several times.

"Its exoskeleton is impenetrable! Attack its legs and face!" Kirito also switched his tactics and the two of them switched out a few times. Kirito was able to land the last strike and the beast vanished into codes. "Let's take a moment to regain our strength. For someone as young as you are, you can really fight." Kirito complimented.

"Thanks. I am not that young, you know!" Suguha sat down next to him to gather her strength.

"I meant it as a good thing. You don't need to be so defensive." Kirito assured her.

Suguha heard the sound of more bugs scaling the walls and she leaned into Kirito for shelter.

"They are just codes. The worst they will do is paralyze you. They won't do anything more than that."

"They are just… sooo… creepy." Suguha shuddered.

"I won't let any of them hurt you. Maybe we should make camp here."

"No way!" Suguha shot up from her spot. "I will not stay in this cave any longer than I have to!" She protested.

"Then let's get going." Kirito got up and continued down the cavern.

It didn't take long for Suguha to take his arm again, to cower behind him.

They saw something that was glowing at the end of the tunnel, but the illumination also revealed the bugs. Now complete with a visual, Suguha screamed. Suguha couldn't take it anymore and ran back down to the entrance, not waiting for Kirito at all.

"Gee, thanks." Kirito continued through the bug infested tunnels and made his way towards a glorious chest. He opened it and received a really rare item. The one that they were most likely expected to retrieve.

Suguha waited impatiently outside of the cave, calling Kirito's name down the tunnels.

Kirito finally emerged. "I got it."

"Good. Now let's get outa here. I never want to go in that cave again."

* * *

They returned to the quest giver and then received the reward. Lots of _col_ and a really rare item. It got pretty late and Suguha didn't have a _teleport crystal_ , so they decided to camp in the field.

They sat down, bundled in their sleeping bags around the fire. Suguha stared at Kirito for a moment.

"What's up?" Kirito finally asked after she looked at him for a while.

"Do you have any siblings, Kirito?"

"No. Do you?" Kirito wondered why she asked a personal question. Most people kept their personal lives away from the game, but given the emotional trauma that she has experienced so far, he couldn't blame her.

"I have a brother… but I never met him…" Suguha must have felt more comfortable around Kirito, to tell him something so personal.

"You're alone, just like me." Kirito deducted.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"He was abducted at three years old. I was really young when it happened. I know my brother is still out there. One day, I really want to meet him. But we have no idea where he is, or where he's been. I don't even know what kind of person he will be like…"

Kirito was taken back by her forwardness. They had been together for a few floors, but he didn't realize how quickly she had come to trust him. "I wouldn't worry about it. You will see him someday and he will come to realize that he is lucky to have you for a sister. I doubt anything bad happened to him. He was three. What would they do?"

Suguha smiled. "You really think so?" She blushed madly.

"I am sure of it." Kirito reassured her. He thought about how nice it would have been to have a sister. He would imagine Suguha's brother would feel the same way, only he **does** have a sister. Kirito had to shake those thoughts. He knew that Suguha was getting way too attached to him and frankly, a part of him was also.

* * *

The next morning they got into town and were informed of the boss room being discovered. They attended the meeting, but there were several faces that Kirito recognized that were there. Klein, Raylia, and Asuna.

Kirito approached Raylia. "Let me guess, you are here for the monster drop?"

"Duh. What are you doing here? I thought you gave up on the boss fights."

"I missed one boss. It doesn't mean that I don't want to beat this game." Kirito defended.

"Prove it." Raylia saw Suguha stand next to Kirito. "This is a boss fight. It is really dangerous. You sure you want to risk your own life to fight this boss?"

Kirito stood in front of Suguha calmly. "She is plenty strong. She may even help us conquer this boss." He defended confidently.

Suguha smiled in return.

Klein rushed towards Kirito. "It's about time you showed up. I was starting to think you may have died."

"Hey… Klein…" Kirito was less than impressed. Was this all just a joke to Klein?

"You are with a girl?" Klein mused.

Kirito turned bright red. Sure he was with a girl, but she was way too young for him. "It isn't like that."

Suguha blushed even more, when she realized what conclusion, Klein was jumping to.

"We have a boss to fight. We should stay focused." Kirito turned away from Klein, but that didn't stop Klein from introducing himself to Suguha.

Asuna and Kirito locked eyes. Asuna stormed up to Kirito. "You stay out of my way! I am not interested in any of your games!"

Kirito was confused all over again. "What are you talking about?!"

Asuna just gave him a glare and then left to join in a party with some other players.

* * *

They all followed the leader towards the boss room. Kirito discussed his strategies with Suguha and then Klein budged in and insisted that they join his party, just for this fight.

Kirito could see how easy Suguha could relax around Klein and his friends and that gave Kirito an idea. He then accepted Klein's offer and they joined in a party together.

When they finally reached the boss room, they found that the boss was far more overwhelming than they expected.

Most of the members of the assault team were taken down into the red zone.

The beast that had two arms in the shape of pitchforks, slammed Asuna, Suguha and Klein into the walls. The rest were barely able to get up.

Kirito had managed to duck and roll, but otherwise he would have been in the same predicament.

Kirito attacked the boss, by parrying the pitchfork, but the other pitch fork was coming right for him. He swiped the one pitch fork away, to parry the other, just in time, but his health bar was decreasing rapidly. "We have to regroup! Get out of here! I will hold it off!"

"No! Kirito!" Suguha screamed. "I won't let you!" She struggled to get to her feet.

"Kirito!" Klein warned as the other pitchfork, was going to strike him.

Despite the warning, Kirito couldn't do much with his limited remaining strength and the pitchfork sliced him through and he was tossed to the side, furthest from the exit.

The boss now stood in between Kirito and the other parties. The boss approached Kirito and he quickly took a healing potion.

Asuna was frozen in place. They were calling him 'Kirito', but wasn't his name Len? Len never would have been so selfless and self-sacrificial. This can't be the same person. She felt bad that she had taken it all out on Kirito, instead of the real person that tick her off. "Kirito!" Asuna sprung to her feet and struck the boss in the back. The boss' aggro was still trained on Kirito, regardless of her efforts.

Kirito barely made it to his feet, but then he joined in striking it down, with Asuna beside him. They teamed up briefly to take it down.

Asuna was struck to the side and Kirito knew that his options were limited. He wouldn't get around the boss without taking serious damage, but the others wouldn't leave him behind to die and were now paying for that mistake with their very lives on the line.

Kirito snapped and struck the boss quickly and with a huge amount of force. Finally, between Asuna and Kirito, the boss was finally defeated and the two of them dropped to their knees.

Asuna got the last attack bonus.

"What… changed your mind?" Kirito panted in exhaustion.

"There was a misunderstanding. Can we start over?" Asuna asked.

"Sure."

Suguha ran over and pulled Kirito into a hug and started crying. "I thought… I thought you were going to die… I-I… sob…"

Kirito knew that he let this go on too long. It broke his heart, but he had to say goodbye to Suguha.

Klein came forward. "That is enough with your soloing. Join with us!"

"Klein…"

"I think we should. I will join you, Klein." Suguha wiped her eyes and straightened out.

They gave her a thumbs up.

Suguha expected Kirito to accept after she did, but she was left disappointed.

"I think you should go with them, Suguha. I don't belong in a guild." Kirito stood up and turned his back to Suguha.

"But… we…" Her eyes started to water again.

"You will be safer with them."

"But Kirito…!" Suguha stopped right before pulling his arm.

"We wouldn't have partied forever. I am a solo player. That is how it is." Kirito then left them behind and held his tears back, long enough to get to the next floor.

* * *

A/N: I am starting off with some more simple quests and adventures, however I have many new ideas. Seeing as this is a parallel world, there will be changes to some of the game play, within the same parameters, of course.


	7. Chapter 6 Seeking the Truth

Asuna found Kirito after emerging from the portal gate. "What was that for?!" Asuna had her hands on her hips. "You have a chance to be part of a guild, even with your beater status. Why would you reject the offer? Don't you know how lucky you are?"

Kirito was caught with his eyes watering and wasn't able to cover it up well. "I can't. I won't… She is better off with Klein and the others." He refused to show his face, but his voice wasn't firm like before.

"Kirito…?" Asuna watched as he walked away from her. She was alone, wondering to herself, what was really going on with Kirito.

"Floor 6, and guess who is the first face, I see?" A voice that sent chills down her spine, came from behind her.

Asuna whipped around to come face to face with the last person on earth, she would want to see. "Sugou?!" Anger built up inside her body.

"That's right, Asuna. I'm here for you. You don't have to solo anymore. We shall form a party."

"Forget it! I will not have anything to do with you!"

"Do you know how hard it was to track you down in this game? I demand that you add me to your _friend list_. I can find you anywhere that way."

"I will not!" Asuna protested.

"I wish you wouldn't try to resist. You know your father already considers me family. We may as well get married right now. Then by the time we live in the real world again, you will be more prepared for it."

"Forget it! I will never marry you!" Asuna left his side, but he didn't let her get away and wrenched her by the arm.

"Let her go!" Kirito's voice came through in a very threatening manner. "She doesn't belong to you. You can't treat her like an item to be acquired!"

Asuna managed to get free and took Kirito's side. "Leave now! I will never be with you!"

"You won't always have your protector, Asuna. You won't be able to get away from me, that easily." Suguo left them for now.

Kirito relaxed a bit, not sure who that man was nor what he was doing trying to force her to be with him. He turned to Asuna. "Are you alright?" Kirito asked.

"Thank you for doing that." Asuna released a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to be alright on your own? I mean, you heard what he said."

"I'll be fine. It isn't the first time I have had to deal with Sugou and I am sure it won't be the last." Asuna reassured him. "Let me buy you something to eat. It is the very least I can do, for saving me back there."

"Sure." Kirito followed her to a restaurant.

* * *

They took a seat and it was clear that he was labelled as the shady character, while Asuna was making a name for herself, given the envious eyes and the silent chatter that seemed to circulate around them, while they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Why do you insist on being solo? I hope you don't mind me asking." Asuna took her attention away from the menu screen.

"Things are more simple that way." Kirito wasn't about to explain his reasons to her.

"Is it because you have been labelled the 'beater'?"

"That… but party members only get in the way." Kirito leaned his face against his knuckles.

"You think you're better off alone?" Asuna sneered. "What are you going to do when you get into a jam and don't have any help?"

"That would be unlikely..." Kirito knew that if that did happen, he would just disappear. No one would stop him from fading from existence. He didn't realize that thought made him even more depressed now, than it had before. Maybe it was because there were people he couldn't bear to lose. "... but I'll be careful."

"Good. You aren't the only one with skill. Just remember that." Asuna then allowed a smile to cross her face. "Now what do you want? I am not going to wait all day for you to pick something. Hurry up."

"Alright." He gazed at the menu for a moment. "I will have the chicken club sandwich." Kirito still didn't seem as cheery, but he did relax.

"It has gone so fast, but I can't believe that three months have already been lost to us in the real world." Asuna's expression turned dark. "We are only on floor 6."

"Yeah. Makes us wonder what is even happening there. What is everyone thinking, while we are trapped inside a Virtual world?" Kirito received his sandwich and she, her pasta.

"I am not sure that focussing on that, is going to help us get through this game any faster."

"Agreed. It might even cloud our judgement, if we aren't careful." Kirito bit into the sandwich. He was grateful that it wasn't the common bread he was used to. He grew curious and then decided to question her on the matter. "Why won't you join a guild?"

"I have my reasons."

"There is a limit to what a solo player can do. If you get an offer, you shouldn't turn it down."

"Says the soloist that has refused every opportunity to join a guild." Asuna sassed. It was weird to hear that, coming from **him**.

"It's not like that. Joining or not joining a guild, isn't really a choice. It is better for everyone this way."

"Why? You don't seriously believe that your soloing is benefitting us in any way?"

"This was a mistake… I should go." Kirito stood up and tried to leave the table.

Asuna grabbed his arm. "Whatever it is, you don't have to tell me. I wish you would, but it really isn't any of my business, is it?" Asuna relaxed. "You really shouldn't let a perfectly good sandwich go to waste. I already paid for it and everything."

Kirito studied her face for a moment and then took his seat again.

"Everyone has their reasons. I don't like the attention that I get from the other players. It would be better if I found a guild that would accept me without a conflict of interest, but that would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Do you often get bad rep for your skills?"

Asuna stood up abruptly. "This has got nothing to do with my skills!" She slammed her hands down on the table.

"Then what **is** the problem?" Kirito flustered a little, from getting such a reaction from Asuna.

"Most just want me around because they want me to be their groupie or something stupid like that. They are more interested in my appearance, than my skills." Asuna defended.

"You're cute, I guess…" Kirito's face went red. "Is that what you mean?"

Asuna sat back down with a thud. "They take one look at me and think that I need some knight to protect me. Well I don't. I'm not helpless."

"You made it this far on your own. I doubt that your skills and abilities would not be reflected in that fact."

"Thank you. I guess not everyone has a big head." Asuna relaxed with a sip of tea.

"You shouldn't worry about what other people think. What happens next is up to you. It's your life. Nobody has a right to tell you what you how to live it."

Asuna had a mischievous look on her face. "Alright. Then I say you and I should form a party."

"What? Hold on." Kirito protested.

"You said it yourself. I make my own decisions."

"I'm a solo player." Kirito pretended to be indifferent while taking a sip of his tea.

"Okay, big talker. You aren't afraid that I might show you up, are you?"

"Not a chance." Kirito placed his tea back on the table calmly.

"You want me to stop soloing, isn't that right?"

Kirito was annoyed that she had just talked him into a corner.

"You should listen to your own advice." Asuna pressed.

"It doesn't really apply… Fine." Kirito didn't want to explain and given her persistence, she wouldn't drop it, if he rejected her 'offer'.

* * *

 **Reality**

Midori was called in by Kikuoka Seijirou. She came to the police station, with expectation, but not sure what kind of news she was expecting. "Mr. Seijirou, you informed me that you have new information. What is this about?"

Kikuoka approached her. "We have found someone who fits the description of the boy that had been kidnapped many years ago. I read your article and I would like you to come with me to the hospital and identify him for us."

"It has been over ten years…" Midori's eyes grew wide and glistened with hope. "He won't be the same as the day I lost him. But I will do my best." She didn't want to allow herself to get too hopeful, but this was the first time that anything had been found. She wanted to have good news, after her daughter was taken away from her by VR gaming.

She was taken to the hospital room that had the boy set up to the IVs, monitors and such. The first thing she noticed was the headgear that was over his head. "Not you too…" Midori looked down at the boy and somehow she just knew that this was her son. "It's him…" Tears gathered in her eyes. "I can finally bring him home…" Midori was once again reminded of the infernal device that had stolen his conscious mind away from her.

"I would like to do some tests, just to make sure that he really is the boy, you are looking for."

"Of course. It is him. I just know."

"For legalities."

Midori nodded and left the boy's side for a moment. She gave the blood and then waited by his side for the results to prove what she already knew in her heart.

The doctor entered the room. "The tests have come back."

Kikuoka straightened out. "Is she his mother?"

"The results state that there is a 95.7% chance that she is his birth mother." The doctor answered.

Midori felt the tears come down again as she stroked the cheek of the son, she never knew, she would see again. "Kazuto, I won't let you out of my sight again. Don't die… I can't lose you, now that I am so close to finding you… All these years, I hoped that somewhere you were still alive."

"I need to have a word with you, privately." Kikuoka ushered Midori away from the boy's still form. He led her to a desk in an office, that was reserved, for what looked like, an interrogation. "Please take a seat."

Midori hesitated at first, but then did as she was asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"I suppose that you have a lot of questions. We do also."

"Where did you find him?"

"I thought you would want to know that. A maid from a motel found him under the bed, hooked up to that nervegear. He was emitted into this ward immediately after. The boy was Kirito. However when doing some digging, there was no birth records and we found that his identity was fabricated. When we searched missing persons' open files, your article came up."

"Where was he this whole time and who was he with?"

"That information is classified. However, I regret to inform you… Kirito is the number one suspect for murder and multimillion dollar theft."

Midori's eyes grew wider than they had ever gone. "He is only fourteen! You can't seriously believe that he is capable of such atrocities!"

"All the evidence points to him. Considering that he is currently using a stolen device to dive, it is indisputable." Kikuoka spoke with a heavy heart. "He can't even say anything in his defense… that is the real shame. I wish I could prove his innocents. It would require much experience to pull off such a heist. I don't believe it is possible for him to be capable, either. We just don't have anything else to go on. I believe that he is an accessory, but the murder… he was the only one who was in the house, besides the victim. The investigation is not going in his favor."

"Please. There must be something you can do! I may not have raised him, but I know that he would not be capable of something like that, at his age!" Midori rejected the conviction. She had waited for so long to see her son, but now, if the VR didn't take him away, the legal system would.

"There isn't much I can do." Kikuoka pulled out a photo album. "However, if you want to see how your son grew up, this might give you some insight. Help you to catch up on his missing years." He handed it to her.

She took the book and held it tight and started to cry. She returned to Kirito's room and sat next to him, on the chair. She opened the album and the first few pictures she saw, were of Kazuto, just the way she had remembered him before he was taken. There was a woman in some of the pictures, that Midori assumed was the person who raised Kazuto. She doubted that the woman was responsible for kidnapping him… but it made her feel anger towards the woman anyway. As she flipped through the picture, her tears fell onto the pages, causing them to dampen. She saw a cheerful boy, with a big grin, holding up a flower to the woman. There was dirt all over his clothes, which would make Midori assume that he picked it from a neighbour's garden. She saw a drawing come out from between the pages of a couple stickmen. The spellings of names above their heads said, daddi, which was above a stickman filled in black and mommi was a woman with curly chocolate locks.

Midori closed the book and cried as her eyes landed on Kirito's still form. "It's not fair… That was supposed to be me… I am mommy…" Midori held his hand in hers. " **I** am…" She didn't know how much it would hurt for her to see Kirito adopt someone else to be his mother. Not that she could blame him, he was only three. They could tell him, whatever they wanted and he would believe it. He had no reason to believe otherwise. It just wasn't fair!

Kikuoka entered the room. "If I am able, I will search for any innocence that I can find. I would like nothing more than to see your family reunited."

"This… woman… is she the victim?" Midori finally spoke out.

He looked at the picture. "Yes…"

"He didn't do it." Midori flipped to the back of the album and saw pictures that were very recent, with Kirito playing on his computer with a big smile. "I hate to admit it, but… he loved her… there is no way that he would have killed her."

"I had to pull some strings to give you that book. Considering that it could be classified as evidence. But given the circumstances, I hoped to provide you with some closure."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Midori held it close.

"There isn't anything that we can do right now. I would love to be able to show you just what is going on in that game, but our current technology doesn't support such a service."

"I would just like you to do your job in favor of my son. That is all that I can ask."

Kikuoka pushed up his glasses. "I am not the one who is in charge of the investigation on your son's behalf. My jurisdiction is the VR division. Since I have been handling the Sword Art Online issues, I came across the identity flaws that led me to you. I regret to inform you that my priority is to shut down the servers. I will do what I can, but I won't be able to promise anything in terms of proving his innocence."

"Just bring my children back to me." Midori felt the tears fill her eyes again.

He nodded before leaving her alone to stare at the child she had been search for.

* * *

 **Virtual World**

Kirito applied his new gear and got all his upgrades and repairs before going into the field. Asuna was with him and he wasn't sure how her presence was going to help in anyway.

As they went deeper into the dungeon, he saw that she fought so fast he couldn't even see the tip of her blade. He was surprised by her skills. She was not afraid to confront the monsters head on and they didn't stand a chance. This was a person that would match his skills. In fact, her performance made him strive to push himself harder and achieve more.

"Switch with me, Kirito!" Asuna gave a few more well placed strikes, before getting out of the way, for Kirito to come in with the last strike.

Once the monster vanished, Asuna had a mused look on her face.

Kirito inaudibly asked her what she was thinking about, but she just brushed it off.

"We should take a break. We have been clearing monsters for a while. Are you hungry?"

"I could go for a steak dinner, right about now." Kirito sat down and eased his back down on the grass.

"Then you're in luck. It isn't a steak dinner, but I did pack us a lunch." Asuna sat down next to him.

"Great." Kirito stared up at the sky and relaxed.

"What are you doing?" Asuna was a bit annoyed that he would relax when they didn't have time to sit around. "We have to get stronger for the next boss raid. We need to eat and get back to fighting."

"This place is nice too."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" Asuna roared.

"We are here whether we like it or not. This day will come and go and we won't get it back."

"That may be, but another day here, is one less in the real world!"

"But we aren't in the real world. We're in Incrad. We should enjoy it, the best we can."

Asuna looked out to the lands covered in monsters and she could see that things were nice, in a more favorable circumstance than they are in, currently. "We need to beat this game."

"Of course. And we will. But for now, it won't hurt anyone if we stop to feel the breeze."

Asuna looked down at Kirito confounded by his outlook on this world. She felt the sun's warmth on her cheeks. It felt nice. She never had noticed it before. Her sheer determination had blinded her from those experiences.

Kirito's stomach hurt. "You spoke of lunch."

"Yes." Asuna opened her menu and after interacting with her inventory, two sandwiches appeared in her hands. "Here." She handed him one.

"Thanks." He took the sandwich in his hands and took a bite. He froze at the moment that he tasted it.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. It is really good. I didn't know you could buy stuff that tastes this good." He praised.

"I made it. Ya. I can cook. So what?"

"No, it's just… really good. I can't believe you made this." Kirito continued to eat the sandwich in delight.

Asuna was surprised at the sudden change in her friend, as he ate the sandwich with the excitement of a child on Christmas Day. "I can make more, if you like it that much."

"Then let's get back out there." Kirito stood up abruptly with a new resolve. "Argo mentioned a place that interests me. I would like to go there, but are you sure that you are going to be able to handle it? This place is different from the rest of the floors that we have seen in Aincrad so far."

"Don't underestimate me! I can fight better than any of the other players around here. If there is anyone here who should be worried, it's you."

"I haven't even told you where we are going. You sure you want to cast your bets on that?"

Asuna walked past him in confidence. "I can handle whatever this world throws at me."

"Suit yourself." Kirito wore a taunting smirk.

They made their way to the edge of a cliff and peered over it. Everything looked so much bigger, the monsters included.

"You can still back out." Kirito taunted some more.

"So things are bigger. It isn't like there are giants or anything." Asuna regained her composure.

Kirito led her down the regime into the forest, that now towered over them. They had to take out several monsters that we far larger than they were on other floors. They made their way towards a village and they were confronted with… yes, a giant village.

"Okay… so there are giants." Asuna's eyes grew wide.

"Yep."

"You knew all along, didn't you?!" Asuna accused, with her hands at her hips.

"Would you keep your voice down. Of course I knew. Argo told me that no other players were able to get past this point. If we want to find the boss room, we may need to go through here. We may even get some rare items that are unavailable to those who can't." Kirito explained in confidence.

"You're so greedy." Asuna grumbled.

"Asuna, like it or not, we need to get stronger if we want to beat this world. If they aren't going to acquire them, then someone should."

"Maybe you're right, but coming here on our own? Are you sure that is a good idea?" Asuna reasoned.

"We can't wait for the others to get their act together." Kirito didn't want to waste any more time standing around here. They walked through the village and it seemed that the giants didn't notice them. Not yet anyway.

Asuna grabbed onto Kirito's arm, just before a giant foot would squash her. "Do you think they are friendly NPCs? Or are they like the giants we read in stories?"

"Agro told me that they are not aggressive towards us… not all of them…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asuna whispered hysterically.

"It means that you can let go. They aren't going to kill us, but this isn't a safe zone. Just be on your guard."

Asuna looked at a goose that was coming their way. "I don't like this place. Even a chicken is bigger than me."

"That is a goose." Kirito retorted plainly.

"So not my point!" Asuna roared.

"We just need to get a couple quests and find their blacksmith. We won't stay long."

"We better not." Asuna sneered.

Kirito found the blacksmith and they approached the very tall counter. He turned to Asuna. "I'll give you a boost."

"No. This was your idea. You do the talking!" Asuna objected immediately.

"Okay… Then would you mind giving me one?"

"Fine…" Asuna got into position and prepared to be a springboard for Kirito.

Kirito ran towards her and was launched to the top of the counter. He only managed to grab onto the edge. It was higher than anticipated. He pulled himself up and panted for a moment. Kirito saw the giant smithy draw near. Kirito had a window pop up in his field of view. 'Locked'.

"It's a HUMAN!" The Giant Smithy yelled. "We don't serve the likes of you!"

A 'locked' quest symbol appeared. Kirito stepped back. "Not good…"

The giants came from around the village, flocking to his position.

"KIRITO!" Asuna roared. "I'm going to kill you for this!"

"How was I supposed to know?!" Kirito jumped down and Asuna and Kirito tried their best to outrun the giant mob.

"You did this on purpose, just admit it!"

"No. I didn't. Argo just said that people hadn't made it past this village!" Kirito defended.

"For good reason!" Asuna ran into the bush, but unfortunately, Kirito and Asuna got split up, due to an oncoming attack.

* * *

Kirito found a quiet spot after losing the angry mob. He fell to the ground and panted heavily. 'Great, now I have to find Asuna.' Kirito continued and found that every monster was fit to be a floor boss. It started to sink in that Asuna might already be dead. It hit him hard. He didn't know her well, but she didn't deserve to die. He was supposed to protect her… protect everyone. He ran through the forest in a panic. She better not die!

He continued until he found a small human village. There were NPCs everywhere but not any players, except… "Asuna!" He locked eyes with her.

"There you are, I was so worried!" Asuna came towards him, but instead of a hug, which is what he was expecting, she punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?!" Kirito massaged his sore shoulder.

"That was for not telling me what was going to happen and scaring me!" Asuna roared.

"Alright… I suppose I deserved that." Kirito looked around them. Despite that they were in a human village, they were still in a giant's territory. "Where are we?"

"This is a frontier. They intend to destroy the giants. I already received a few quests." Asuna explained.

"It's no wonder they don't like humans. This is just a regular camp. They don't have anything special to offer. I thought Agro told me that this dungeon had some really rare items." Kirito checked the different weapon shops. "They have crappy gear. This doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone want to fight through that giant village to get here?"

"That is a good point. I didn't see too many rare items beside a few really good monster drops." Asuna answered.

"I don't think this is, what it seems." A voice came from the forest area. Argo came forward.

"How did **you** get here?" Kirito seemed confused by her sudden appearance.

"I followed you. You didn't even notice." Agro smirk proudly.

"We'll just have to see about that. I thought you couldn't carry a weapon. What are you doing out here? Trying to get yourself killed?!" Kirito accused.

"You cleared the path for me. Just because I can't wield a weapon, doesn't mean that I can't sneak my way around a dungeon. How else do you think that I get my information? Hang around the towns, all day, begging?" Agro toyed. "I got an idea. I think you are going to have to work to find me. That's right. I need to improve my sneaking and stealth skills."

"Fine… Whatever…" Kirito shrugged it off.

"Don't give me that. You will raise your detection skill. It's a win win." Agro argued.

"Why can't Agro fight?" Asuna asked.

"She ran away from a skill quest." Kirito teased Agro. "A karate skill to be exact. Isn't that how you got your whiskers?" He toyed.

"I am an info broker. I don't need to wield a weapon." Agor defended.

"Can we get back to the important part? Like why you are here?" Kirito growled.

"Just wanted to tell you that there is something very wrong with this village."

"I already figured that out." Kirito complained.

"Well, I am here because I think we should work together to figure out why that is." Argo reasoned. "I will tell you what I know and in exchange, you tell me what you know."

"Great, because we literally know nothing." Asuna pointed out.

"That's not true. We know that the giants are locked… Oh right… I never told you that part." Kirito smiled sheepishly.

"Kirito! Is there anything else that you are trying to hide?" Asuna accused.

"I wasn't trying to hide it, I just forgot, okay!" Kirito argued back.

"Anything **else** you forgot to mention?!" Asuna placed her hands on her hips.

"Not that I can think of." Kirito waved his hands in surrender.

"They are 'locked'?" Agro steered the conversation back, trying to stop the argument. "What is?"

Kirito straightened out. "The quests and the use of the blacksmith. I would assume that all other services are _locked_ , as well."

"If it is _locked_ …?"

"Then something must be cleared first… But what kind of quest would there be to clear it?" Kirito thought out loud.

"I don't think that we will find the answer in this camp." Agro deducted.

"I agree." Asuna stated firmly.

"It is only a game… but I can't help thinking that if we were to side with the human NPCs in this village, that giant village will be lost to us." Kirito added. "What could the giants have? It would be easier to side with the human NPCs. Then the reward for siding with the giants would have to be greater…"

"That is a good point… but still, siding with the giants…? Can that even be done?" Asuna debated.

"It wouldn't be _unlockable_ if it couldn't be done." Kirito answered confidently.

"The three of us, will figure this out." Agro piped in.


	8. Chapter 7 Which Side Are You On?

Kirito, Asuna and Argo wandered through the tall forest. Asuna and Kirito took out all the 'floor boss' type monsters. They were receiving stellar exp, so they couldn't really complain. Not to mention the amount of _col_. The other players were really missing out. Unfortunately. They had to rest most of the time and regather their strength, after every fight.

Agro would just sit back and observe.

"We have been searching for a while now. There doesn't seem to be anything out here. No hint or clue. Just monsters." Kirito observed.

"What else could there be? We already know that there is an option to unlock their village. We just aren't going about this the right way." Asuna added.

Argo approached them as they were leaned against a tree, resting after killing another monster. "What about the quests from the human NPC village? Maybe there is something there."

Asuna pulled up her quest log. "I have some updates… But most of them are simple quests, like save a runaway boy and collect enough wood and stone… This one is more interesting…" Asuna was caught on another quest update.

Kirito came to her side. "Why?" He read it and knew what she was saying. "Save us… That's it? That doesn't give us much to go on."

"Does it come with details?" Argo asked.

"Nothing… There is literally nothing in the description column." Asuna replied.

"I don't like the sound of that. Why don't you accept it? It might give us a clue to clearing it." Kirito insisted.

Asuna accepted it, just as Kirito had advised. "Still nothing…"

"Maybe it's just a glitch. This game is bound to have some bugs." Kirito deducted.

"I might have something here…" Argo browsed her own quest list.

"Oh?" Kirito and Asuna gave her, their full attention.

"It says something about a summoning… Jaegaron…? I never heard of it. Must be some terrifying monster." Argo updated.

"If we can find this Jaegaron… maybe that will give us a clue?" Kirito thought for a moment. "But how are we supposed to find something, when we don't even know what it looks like?"

Asuna reasoned, "It has to be summoned, right? Then I don't think that we are just going to happen upon it. We should be looking for some kind of relic… or important shrine."

"I haven't seen anything like that, have you?"

Kirito sighed. "No, but we still have the north of this forest to explore. Maybe we can find something there."

"That's better than wasting our time out here."

"We should keep an open mind for any other possibilities, just in case, we're wrong." Argo slapped Kirito's back, as a friendly gesture. "Don't forget to cover me out there."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just remember to stay out of sight."

"You won't even know that I am there."

"How am I supposed to cover you, then?" Kirito toyed.

Argo just gave him a confident smirk. "You'll figure it out."

"Can't wait." Kirito pulled out his sword as he advanced on a monster, coming from the forest.

Asuna took his side. "Let's do it."

* * *

Len entered an inn. "I was told that I might find you here. I want in."

The woman smirked evilly. "I know you. You really want in on this guild? Aren't you a part of the Holy Dragon Alliance?"

"Don't you like that angle? Who wouldn't trust a member of the Holy Dragon Alliance?" Len took a seat next to the shadowed woman.

"I see. I might have use of you, afterall." The woman glared at him in the eyes. "What is in this for you? You could have anything you want, being in the Holy Dragon Alliance."

"For the same reason as you, I'll bet. The game play was exciting, but I have grown tired of it. I think it is time to have a little fun."

She responded with a greedy grin. "And you shall. If you're serious about this, I have one more question for you. Can you PK?"

"If I say 'yes', do we have a deal?"

Her evil grin only grew wider.

* * *

Kirito and Asuna found the entrance of an extremely large cave.

"This looks promising." Kirito cautiously approached it.

"Should we be going in there? I mean, we should wait until our strength has returned." Asuna reasoned.

"Yeah… I wonder though… What could possibly be down there?" Kirito didn't seem to retreat from its entrance.

Argo suddenly appeared next to them. "It would be a good idea to look for another place to set up camp. There are too many large monsters around here."

Kirito and Asuna were caught in surprise, considering they hadn't seen any sign of Argo, in hours and nearly forgot that she was even there.

"Yeah… I think I know a good place." Kirito pulled up his map. "I noticed that there weren't many monsters in this area. So here we will make camp." He pointed to that location.

"Good idea." Asuna started walking away, without the others following her. She stopped and looked back. "Are you coming?"

Kirito was still not sure if making camp was a good idea. He decided since having that nightmare in front of Suguha, that he didn't want to sleep near other players. He didn't want them to worry about him.

"Earth to Kirito." Argo nudged him.

Kirito released a sigh. "Alright…" He relented. Not that she was going to let him back out. He looked back into the cave and had a feeling that something very strong and dangerous, was lurking inside that cave. He had seen many different missions in the beta and they were not short of difficult. 'I wonder if our level is high enough… I should see what we are dealing with, before I drag Asuna into it. No one else shall die. I can't let that happen… Not like Clema… Not like Suguha's guild…'

Kirito turned away from the cave, followed them to the ravine and they set up their camp.

"Sometimes it is hard to believe this isn't real, but just a game." Argo pointed out.

"This is our reality now, no matter how temporary it might be." Kirito agreed.

"No way. I refuse to believe that this world could replace the real one. I refuse to give up on reality." Asuna beamed.

"I think what Argo means is, that it feels like we are sitting around a campfire, like we want to do in reality, but never get a chance to do it. But a campfire isn't complete without a ghost story." Kirito taunted.

"We don't need a ghost story in a world full of monsters." Asuna blurted and threw her pillow at Kirito's face.

"Anyone have marshmallows?" Argo encouraged.

"Don't you start!" Asuna protested.

"Asuna, you didn't happen to make anything for us to snack on, did you?" Kirito inquired.

"We ate everything earlier this afternoon." Asuna updated.

"Then I guess it is just average bread for us tonight." Kirito complained.

"I thought you were used to eating those, everyday." Asuna accused.

"That was until you let me have a taste of your sandwich." Kirito admitted.

"I can make more, when we return to town."

Agro got into her sleeping bag. "We need to get some rest." She stared up to the stars that formed in the 'sky'.

They finished their bread and followed Argo's example.

Kirito didn't sleep. He watched Asuna and Argo drift, and then he stood up and gathered his sleeping bag. 'I know if I mentioned anything to Asuna, she would object or even worse, insist to accompany me. I need to know what we are up against.'

* * *

Kirito headed back to the cave. Something glowed down the many tunnels and he was compelled to investigate.

As he went further in, he encountered many different monsters from goblins to large insects. Although tough, he didn't find them to hold him down long. He found a mysterious ruins and there was a temple in the middle of the huge dome, that the ruins led to.

There were two tall guardian monsters in front of the temple and they were both really high in _hp_. No doubt that their positions and proximity indicated that he would need to fight them, two on one. The thick armour plating of these guardian's suggested that direct attacks weren't going to be efficient enough. Whatever was in this temple was important. He used his level detection skill, which he picked up by completing a skill quest on the previous floor. The levels were too high for him to take on, especially alone. It was the first time he looked at death in the face. "That would be suicide!" Whatever it was that they were guarding, would certainly be impressive, but does it relate to their current quest… that was impossible to know without finding out what it was first. There could even be a floor boss inside.

A monster spawned right behind him and he was alerted to it, a bit too late and was knocked a fair distance. Kirito struggled to get to his feet, but then he realized that he attracted the two guards' aggro.

Now it was three on one. Could it be anymore dangerous? Kirito jumped back and attacked the one monster that first sprung up on him, but that was thwarted by the advances of the guardians.

Kirito found himself dodging and parrying, but each tactic proved to only tire him further and bring down his _hp_. He knew that it was over. He was going to die. At that moment, he realized that he really didn't want to. There was so much more that he wanted to experience in this world. They hadn't even got to floor 10 and he was thrown a bad hand that would claim his life forever. Kirito quickly looked at the door, the two guardians were guarding and noticed that there was a seal on that door. "That means I have to defeat them to advance…" He jumped back again, just barely grazed by another swing. "This is useless…"

Another swing of the sword came down towards Kirito. Kirito saw his _hp_ was clinging to the red. He couldn't keep this up any longer. He couldn't even land a hit. Kirito scrunched his eyes and awaited the finishing blow. It was time to see Clema again. It was inevitable… but why must it be? Not yet… no...


	9. Chapter 8 Mysterious Temple

It never came and Kirito heard a powerful strike come from behind the monsters. His eyes met Asuna's form.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" Asuna struck down the third monster in the fight and managed to kill it off, with her powerful and lightning fast strikes. A couple of strikes to their backs and Asuna was able to attract the guardian's aggro.

"Asuna…?" Kirito was still in shock. He was supposed to be dead. Was he dreaming? Kirito snapped back to the scene in front of him. "NO! Asuna! Get out of here! They are too strong!"

"Not without you, idiot!" Asuna growled, as she attacked them and was slammed by the sword of her opponent, into the cave wall.

Kirito pulled out his potion and drank it quickly. He tossed the empty bottle aside and hurriedly rejoined in the fight. More importantly, to give Asuna a chance to get out of here. "Alright, let's go!"

Asuna nodded quickly and jumped out of the way of another swift attack.

Kirito landed a couple powerful attacks to the guard's back and attracted the aggro, long enough for Asuna to get out of the trap.

Kirito suddenly detected a swift form, dart through the room and the shadow stopped in a corner. 'I've seen that before…' He suddenly clued in. "Argo?! You'll get killed! Get out of here!"

Argo gestured for him to follow her. He noticed a small crevice behind the temple, now that Argo was hiding in it.

"Asuna! Over there! Hurry!" Kirito parried another strike, so Asuna could get out, before taking another hit.

Asuna sought Argo out and followed Kirito to Argo's position. Asuna slid under the broken crack in the wall and Kirito followed.

The three of them planted their backs against the solid walls and panted.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE?!" Asuna accused, with her hands at her hips.

Kirito just looked away from her. He was still panicked from nearly losing his life. He couldn't begin to explain how relieved he was, that she showed up. He finally mustered the words. "I just…" He shuddered. "... don't want to see anyone else die…"

"Do you know how scared I was, when I saw that you were gone?! I only guessed that you were here." Asuna was shaking too.

Argo got their attention. "Perhaps this discussion is better kept for later." She pointed to a weird staircase that descended towards some kind of alter.

Kirito cautiously descended and picked up a peculiar rock. He recognized the symbol and color on its surface.

"Maybe that is the relic. That doesn't really look like one though." Asuna observed.

"No. I know what this is for." Kirito turned around, seeing as it was a dead end, it was inevitable to return to the room with the guardians, anyway.

"Kirito! Where are you going?! We just got out of there and you want to go back?!" Asuna protested.

Argo explained. "We don't really have a choice."

Asuna clenched her fists. "Well, there is no way, I am letting you go back out there, alone."

Kirito stopped right at the entry way. "Argo, no matter what happens, make sure you get as far away from here, as you can."

"I think I will wait until you fail, before I do that." Argo deterred his request.

"Let's get this over with." Asuna walked past Kirito and got out through the crack in the wall. She immediately drew her rapier.

Kirito stopped her and proceeded towards the guardians. He held up the stone with the odd symbol and the two guards turned to stone, where they stood. The barrier was lifted and they could now enter the temple.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Asuna relaxed.

"I didn't know if it was going to work. I didn't want to get your hopes up." Kirito admitted, while catching his own breath.

"Interesting…" Argo mused. "Have the solution hidden... While everyone's attention is on the guardians and the door to the temple, not many would find the key."

"It was a good thing you were here, Argo, or we would never have found it." Asuna smiled, trying to recover from her initial shock.

Kirito turned to them in a slight shame. "Thank you for coming. I didn't intend on getting into this much trouble. Truth is… in the beta, there were many traps and abnormal questings. I thought it made the game more intriguing, but now that things have been altered from the beta, I assumed that there would be more questings of different varieties, that might be similar to their original programing. I wanted to check things out first before getting you involved."

"Well that is just stupid." Asuna turned her face away from him. "You may be a solo player, but clearing this game is everyone's responsibility. You aren't required to be a hero, so I wish you would stop acting like it."

"I am no hero…" Kirito seemed pained. The very thought of him playing that part, never really crossed his mind. If anything, he was playing the part of a martyr.

Several monsters respawned. "Yeah, we forgive you. Now can we get going already?" Argo tensed.

"We don't know what we will find in there, so stay close."

"Duh." Asuna retorted.

They entered the temple and they saw several glyphics on the walls and murals too. They presented images, revealing a very large beast with wings and a beak. It was purple and looked to possess some mystical power.

Monsters spawned, but to their relief, they were normal levels and stats. The place itself was a bit of a labyrinth, but seeing as most of the main floor clearing pillars were, they were starting to get more familiar with that aspect of the game. They would enter some room, then that room would glow red and they would be trapped till they could eliminate all the monsters inside. They were smaller and lower leveled, so killing them was easier, but delivered them tremendous amounts of exp. The catch was that they had to protect Argo from even receiving a single hit.

Kirito and Asuna had to be extremely quick, because of that, but found that they were actually functioning well as a team.

Each room, that they entered and cleared, revealed to them a small glowing stone, each with a different color. No way of knowing what they were for, Argo held onto them, just in case.

Finally, after some time of clearing the many rooms, the great hall was reached and led to a center room. In that room, were several crystal formations, each in corresponding colors to the stones, they collected along the way.

"Those stones must be for activating these crystal formations. If we want to know what this is all about, we should hurry up and place them." Kirito analyzed.

Argo pulled out the stones and when she drew near to the corresponding crystal, it would ignite a bright glow in that crystal and also resonating in the stone of the same color. Argo hurried up and placed the corresponding stones with each other, but nothing happened. "What now? This doesn't seem to do anything special."

Asuna piped in. "Maybe there is an order in which they need to be placed."

As she said that, the crystals all turned bright red and the exits were all sealed off.

"That isn't good." Argo searched for a place to stay hidden.

Kirito and Asuna drew their swords to see a floor boss of exceptional stats, appear. Even so, their luck was still more in their favor than with the guardians outside the temple.

"Let's go, Kirito!" Asuna charged into the fight, but Kirito didn't hang back for very long, either.

Kirito took the first strike and made an opening for Asuna to attack. "Switch, Asuna!"

She delivered many blows. The Knight in Shining Armour struck down his mighty sword on the ground and caused a quake. That quake paralyzed Asuna, for being too close to the strike.

Kirito took his cue to get in there and parry the next attack, so Asuna wouldn't be killed then and there. Also managing to deflect the mighty sword and attacked quickly about five times. Kirito tried to dodge the next attack, but it was not going to be that easy and Kirito took a slice to the chest. His hp dropped to yellow. "Asuna!"

Asuna could start to move a bit, for the effects were wearing off, slightly and she jumped back into the fight. She deflected the next attack, but found her body froze, for the strike she wanted to take, due to her paralysis.

Kirito recovered and parried the next attack, covering Asuna again. "Get out of here! You are only getting in the way now!" Kirito landed a few more skillful strikes and watched as the _heath bars_ on the floor boss were going down to the last bar.

Asuna jumped back. She knew he was right, but she also knew that he wasn't in any shape to take this boss on, alone.

Kirito felt each parry drain his _hp_ , but that was hard to avoid. 'I can take it. Just a little bit left.'

Asuna drank a _paralyze heal potion_ and readied herself to jump back into battle.

Kirito managed to knock the boss back with another blow and created another opening for Asuna. "Switch!"

Asuna jumped in and struck it several times and Kirito came back in for the finishing blow.

The boss growled in defeat and disappeared into vanishing codes.

Kirito and Asuna both dropped to the ground, trying to gather their strength.

"Finally… That was tough…" Asuna panted.

Argo came out of hiding. "You should take on all the bosses. There would be less casualties."

"No way. We would die." Asuna blurted in their defense.

Argo looked back at the stones and crystals, as they regained their true colors. "I'm not sure, but I think every time we place those stones in the wrong combination, that monster will just surface again." She quickly gathered them.

"If that is true, we can't get them wrong a second time. I don't think we could survive another confrontation with that thing." Kirito stood up again and helped Asuna to her feet.

"Agreed…" Asuna gathered herself and placed her rapier back in its sheath.

"How long have you had that rapier?" Kirito asked.

"This was the first one, I had. I have upgraded it several times. Why?" Asuna held it fondly observing it.

"Have you thought of getting another one?"

Asuna looked at him, angrily. "Accuse me. I would, if they were available."

"You would be surprised what you can find in a monster drop." Kirito continued. "I got one in the _last attack bonus_. I don't wield a rapier, so I figured you could make better use of it, than I could."

"Let me see!" Asuna got excited, especially since she realized what he was getting at.

He had to put his sword away to equip it, but he held it in his hand. It was a fine rapier that appeared to hold all the colors of the crystals that surrounded it, while still holding its prominent silver. The handle held the vibrant color much better. "I have already examined its stats. It is an exceptional rapier."

"I would have gotten that last attack anyway. I will accept it." Asuna mused at the remarkable rapier.

"Right…" Kirito put it away and opened a _gifting window_.

Auna quickly pressed _accept_ and equipped it immediately. She held it, still amazed by its magnificence.

"A thank you would suffice." Kirito answered cheekily.

"Thank you." Asuna placed it back in its sheath.

Argo smirked. "As great as this all is, we should focus on finding the combination."

Kirito remained thoughtful for a moment. "Did anyone else notice that the murals were a different color, in each room we visited? But… I don't think they were ever the same color as the stone, we found in each one."

Argo lit up. "Yes. Perhaps the combination is somehow significant to that detail."

"Do you remember which room we found each stone? I know that I sure don't." Asuna admitted.

"Not me either. I think we should go back." Kirito let out a yawn.

"Thanks to you, we didn't really get much sleep. I think we should call it a night." Asuna deducted.

"What and sleep here?" Kirito objected.

"If you have any better ideas, I would love to hear it." Asuna growled.

"As long as we don't have the stones anywhere near the crystals, I think we will be okay." Argo pointed out.

"Yeah… okay…" Kirito relented and they got back into their sleeping bags. Kirito stared at the roof, deep in thought, but then he noticed the glowing whirl of colors on the roof. They looked like an array of colored stars, but they seemed to flash in a particular color sequence. Maybe that was the combination… Even so, it was pretty. Kirito couldn't help but get more tired, just watching the magnificent colors dance, like they were hypnotizing him into a peaceful daze.


	10. Chapter 9 Waking the Beast

Kirito woke up and felt the peace still lingering over this place. If it wasn't a place to summon the floor boss that killed you, he would have understood why.

Asuna was sleeping next to him, in her own sleeping bag and she had a serene look on her face, as she slept so peacefully.

Kirito wondered to himself, why she might be feeling so peaceful, or why he was for that matter. It wasn't like their situation changed at all. He looked over to see that Argo wasn't there. Kirito shot up from his sleeping bag. "Argo?!"

Asuna awoke and rubbered her eyes. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. I don't even care. Argo's missing." Kirito put away his sleeping bag into his inventory.

Asuna snapped back to reality and she too jumped up, following his example. "Argo! This is dejavous."

Kirito felt a bit of shame when he realized that he did that to them, last night. "Sorry…"

"Whatever. I am over it." Asuna walked past him. "Argo?!" She looked around the room. "You don't think she went back to those rooms alone, do you?" Asuna started to panic.

"No. Argo isn't that stupid." Kirito objected. "I bet Argo is just wanting us to spot her. She probably didn't even leave this room."

A wall shifted and a shadow slipped past them.

Kirito relaxed when he figure it was Argo. "You can come out now. We found you." Kirito scanned the area for Argo. "Are you seriously going to make us chase you?" He let out an aggravated breath.

Asuna spotted it and pointed. "I don't think that is Argo."

There was a shadow monster that was circling the room.

Kirito drew his sword and tried to attack it. His sword glided right through it. It didn't have a health bar and his attack never attracted any aggro. "What is that thing?" He took a step back and it dissipated into thin air.

"I don't like it." Asuna pointed to another that dissipated.

Kirito felt himself falling into a daze, just staring at it.

Asuna waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you listening to me?"

Kirito blinked a couple times and stared at Asuna, dumbfoundedly. "What was that?" He looked back at the 'monsters' and a _status_ change appeared next to his _health bar_.

Asuna slapped him across the face and the _status_ change disappeared. "I think I know what happened to Argo."

"Ohh…?" Kirito was still snapping back. "Why did you hit me?"

"Don't look at those things! I think they are mesmerizing players." Asuna wrench on his arm. "We should get out of here."

"I think those things are coming from there." Kirito pointed to an opening in the wall. "I think Argo must have gone there." Kirito ran with Asuna towards that opening and peered inside. The collection of those things were congregated in the middle of the room. They found Argo in the middle too. There was an altar in the middle and it seemed to be beckoning her.

"No, don't!" Asuna and Kirito jumped in to stop Argo from placing the stones on the altar.

The altar was black, but each stone that touched it, ignited a slightly brighter color, as if it was absorbing the glow.

"I want to know what this does." Argo responded like a drone. "I need info to sell to the other players."

"Argo, you don't know what that is! It could cause serious problems! Is your information base worth that risk?!" Kirito rushed to her, but was stopped by the collection of 'mists'.

"Yes." Argo answered.

Asuna recognized the same _status_ change on Argo, but worse yet, Argo's _health_ was depleting. "Kirito! Be careful! It's draining her health!"

"I see that!" Kirito tried to fight his way through, but it wasn't any good. "Don't do it, Argo!"

Argo placed the final stone on the altar and the chamber resonated with its light and color. The mists only grew more powerful.

"This place has been lulling us into peace, this whole time. We can't fight it!" Kirito pushed through the mists, with his own might. The sword cut through the mists, but barely. He placed his hand on Argo and pulled her away from it. "We have to go!" He clutched her arm and turned back from the altar, making a mad dash towards the exit.

Asuna followed behind and the three of them fell to their knees, once clear of it.

"This… is nothing like the beta!" Kirito panted, while quickly pulling out his _status_ and _healing potions_.

Argo blinked her eyes several times. "What are you doing?" She shot up.

"Saving your life." Kirito retorted.

Argo looked to see that the stones were missing from her _inventory_. "Where are the stones? They're gone."

"I guess we will have to collect them again. Do you think they will be in the same places as before? I hope they regenerate." Asuna tried to remain calm.

"I doubt it. I think we have worse problems." Kirito pointed to the roof of the temple that was now being covered in a mass of mists. The crystals all turned black and stale. The murals all started to glow. Out forth from these murals, monsters would appear.

Kirito and Asuna drew their swords and took their stance.

"This is bad. There is too many of them." Asuna complained.

Argo searched for somewhere to hide, but the mists covered every inch of the temple room. Argo couldn't equip a weapon and therefore, was completely useless in this situation.

"We'll have to fight our way through." Kirito charged at a monster from the murals and more creatures spawned. The reinforcements were very weak, but took Kirito and Asuna's attention away from the real threat. Argo didn't have any tricks up her sleeve and had to cower behind Asuna and Kirito's protection.

Asuna struck the monster that congregated on the left and Kirito handled the right.

Argo was nearly struck by the monster advancing down the center. Argo stepped back and nearly got a strike from the one behind her, before she dodged.

"Argo!" Kirito turned around and struck the monster behind her and the one in front, but Asuna was distracted for a moment and took a strong hit, up the side.

"Ahhhghh…" Asuna fell to her knee and then deflected the next strike.

Kirito quickly rushed to Asuna's side, before the three monsters were able to strike her down. He parried their hits and then used his sword skill, to strike them all down.

Asuna recovered and struck the few monsters at Kirito's back.

Argo pointed to the roof. "As long as those mists are there, the monsters will keep spawning."

Kirito clenched his teeth, because he knew that Argo was right. "Argo! Look for anything that might give us a clue to removing the mists! Make sure not to stare. They will cause another _status_ problem."

Argo scanned the room, but couldn't see anything, too apparent, rise to her attention. She looked up and then she saw something that was similar to the mirror lighting systems used in Ancient Egypt. "I got an idea. I will need you to toss a throwing knife at that." Argo pointed to the very large mirror like structure at the top.

Kirito called out to Asuna. "Cover me!" He pulled out his throwing knife, as Asuna took on more than one player could handle. He threw it and the impact caused the alteration that Argo was hoping for.

A beam of colorful mist reflected off of one pillar, after another and the gleam it reflected, ate through the mists and obliterated them. This colorful mist spread to the corner room and the darkness cleared from the altar and the stone rejuvenated, where they were left.

"Good call." Kirito relaxed as the mists cleared and took their mural monsters with them.

Argo retrieved the stones and turned to them. "We still don't know what order, they should go.

Kirito pointed to the, now clear, roof.

Argo followed his finger to the roof. "Interesting… That might just work." Argo watched the sequence closely and then proceeded to arrange the stones in that particular order. The crystals, in response, resonated with pure starlight and then an altar appeared in the middle of them. The crystals that were similar to beams, now were presented like a platform.

Kirito and Asuna joined Argo at the top. The altar had an activation window. "Ready?" They pressed activate and there was a pulse that rung through the temple, followed by a loud shriek.

'Quest cleared' appeared in front of them.

"Great. We summoned the Jaegaron, but now what?" Argo recoiled. "We aren't even close to solving the Giant Village problem."

"At least it's a start. Now we will have to see what comes next." Asuna interpreted.

"I think it might be another boss fight. It may not even have anything to do with the giants at all." Kirito observed.

* * *

The three of them left the temple and found the large creature, of every changing powers, flying around the giants village.

Kirito and Asuna ran into the giant village, expecting to fight it. Instead, however, they found that quest givers were unlocked in the giant's village. Kirito returned to the blacksmith, hoping that they were also unlocked and the smithy was eager to thank him for returning their guardian.

Turned out this creature was captured by the human NPCs and made the giants incapable of survival. They were waiting for the giants to starve and vacate the area. Now with the Jaegaron returned to their homes, the land was renewed and they can cultivate it.

Kirito and Asuna had a look at the merchandise they sold there. Sure enough, the equipment was far superior to the gear and weapons sold at the human camp.

"I don't get it… if the human NPCs were responsible for sealing away the Jaegaron, why would we receive a quest to release it?" Asuna couldn't understand that.

Kirito remained thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe there was one NPC who was tired of all the fighting."

Argo smirked. "I think I got all the info I need. I'll be seeing ya."

"You were a great help, Argo. Thank you." Asuna lightly bowed, but then elbowed Kirito.

"Yeah… thanks."

"Don't have to thank me. It was lots of fun. More than I get in town. Not something I would do every day." Argo turned away and walked towards the forest. "If you need any information, come and find me."

"Sure."

Kirito and Asuna continued looking through the giant village. Kirito bought a really high _stats_ one-handed sword and the giant handed it to him. Kirito nearly got crushed under its weight.

"Sorry… We aren't used to serving humans. You saved us, so please take it to Krusten and he will make it befitting for your kind." The NPC giant spoke.

"With how big everything is, I wonder what the food is going to be like." Kirito looked around.

"Is that really all you think about?" Asuna teased.

"Not really. I'm just curious." Kirito spotted something. "Looks like there is a diner we could try."

"Alright, but you're buying." Asuna walked past him effortlessly.

Kirito was dragging the heavy sword. "You could help me, you know."

"And why would I do that? It was your idea to buy it, in the first place." Asuna taunted.

Asuna saw a big foot coming right for her and she jumped out of the way.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry. I am not used to little people in our village. You should be careful too." The NPC giant apologized and kept walking.

"This is chaotic around here." Asuna looked around at all the giants, who were not even paying attention to where they were stepping.

"But you would never get an experience like this IRL." Kirito reasoned as he continued to drag the sword towards Krusten.

"Very true. It kind of reminds me why I logged in, in the first place. You know? It's unique to everything that I experienced, IRL."

"Watch out!" Kirito warned.

Asuna dodged another giant's feet.

"And another…" Kirito warned again.

This time Asuna bounced off the giant's feet and fell to the ground. "Let's hurry up and get to the diner. I don't want to be stepped on."

"You're the only one getting stepped on." Kirito toyed.

"That's because I am clearing the way for you." Asuna quickly defended, as she dodged another. "This is getting ridiculous…"

Kirito brought the sword to Krusten and sure enough, the sword became a manageable size. Kirito swung it around. "It's really heavy… It's a good sword… But…" He dropped it. "I may need to work on raising my _strength skill_ before wielding it in a real fight."

"Looks like we were both able to get new swords."

"That's not the only thing. I would like to check out their gear. The materials are a finer quality than we are used to. I bet once the blacksmiths find the source, we can look forward to having stronger equipment, sold conveniently in our own towns." Kirito and Asuna made their way towards the diner.

"I bet Liz will like that. I should give her a heads up, before all the other blacksmiths raid the place"

Kirito gave Asuna a curious look.

"Oh nevermind. Let's eat first. We'll get to all that other stuff later." Asuna pushed on the enormous door and put everything into it. "C'mon! How hard can this be?"

Kirito joined in and pushed with his strength and the door finally gave.

"Thanks." Asuna proceeded to the counter and waited patiently to be given a table. "Excuse me." She turned to another waiter. "Excuse me." But just like the last few, they walked right past her without even noticing.

Kirito finally broke after waiting for so long and being ignored. "I don't think they know we are here. You're just going to have to shout, to get their attention."

Asuna bawled up her fists. "HELLO!"

Everyone in the diner looked at her. She shrunk into an embarrassed husk, with all their eyes staring at her.

Kirito stifled a laugh before asking them for a table for… two? More like thirty…

They were finally led to a table and Kirito gave Asuna a boost to the chair and she pulled Kirito up the chair too. Using this method, they were finally able to get on the table. They sat across from each other, with their knees folded.

"I can't remember the last time, I ate like this." Kirito opened the ever large menu screen. "Huh… Even the menu is larger… Come on… It is just a window…"

"I guess it is all part of the experience." Asuna opened hers.

They placed their orders and waited for their food to show up. Their tea was given to them, but they really could have a bath in their tea, the portion was that big.

"Sorry… but this is the smallest I have in the kitchen." The waitress apologized.

"I think we are starting to get used to it." Asuna assured her, before she left to bring back their order.

"I'm surprised that the larger portions still cost the same as if we were in an average diner." Kirito stood up and cupped his hand, to help himself drink the tea. "Interesting… The tea is different here."

"That is probably because of the selection difference in ingredients."

"It's actually pretty good." Kirito froze when he saw the waitress return with their food and when it was placed infront of them, both their mouths dropped.

"How are we going to eat all of this?" Asuna gawked at its impeccable size.

"We won't know until we try it." Kirito broke some of the bread off and then some of the meat sauce, using his hands, since the cutlery was far too big to even attempt.

They ate until they were stuffed. They couldn't help but stare at the remaining food, left on each of their plates.

"I think we should have split one."

"It is a good thing that we aren't wasting anything here. With the cost being the same, I find it quite satisfying." Asuna stood up straight and gave a stretch.

"Agreed. Let's go. I would like to be back in a normal bed, tonight."

"That, I think we both can agree on."

* * *

Kirito and Asuna finally returned to the Town of Equity and decided to get an inn for the night. It had been a long day, but Kirito could only dream to be so lucky.

"There you are, Kirito!" A voice that he was all too familiar with, came out of a crowd and grabbed onto Kirito's arm. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Kirito was a bit annoyed, but he was indebted to her. Who could say, when that debt was finally paid.

Raylia turned to her audience. "From now on, if you want to speak to me, you are going to have to beat Kirito in a _duel_!" Raylia smirked confidently.

"What?! Just hang on! I didn't agree to this!" Kirito protested.

"You want to get stronger, don't you?" She reasoned.

"Ya… but not like this!" Kirito was suddenly overrun with _duel requests_ and many men surrounded him, in an uproar.

"Thank you, Kirito." Raylia retreated from him. "You're the best! See you later, boys!"

A huge commotion broke out and Kirito was caught in the middle of it.

Asuna stopped Raylia, before she could get away. "Why would you do that to Kirito?"

"Duh. He is really strong. I don't have my bodyguards in this world. How else am I going to keep my fans at bay?" Raylia answered confidently.

"You could have asked." Asuna growled.

"I did." Raylia didn't lose any confidence.

"I am not going to forget this." Asuna warned.

"What is wrong with **you**? It's not like he is your boyfriend."

"I won't stand by and watch you use my friend." Asuna insisted, protectively.

"You just gave me an idea. I will ask Kirito to marry me. Then the fan boys will have to stay away." Raylia smirked cheekily.

Asuna had horror paint over her face. "You don't seriously think that Kirito would ever agree to that?!" She protested.

"There is one way to find out!" Raylia cheered.

Asuna was pissed. "You won't take advantage of him like that." She quickly defended.

"It was a joke. Relax. I wouldn't ask that of him… not yet…" That last part, Raylia said a bit quieter.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You look like you could use a break. Why don't you let it go. Go home, rest, have some cheesecake." Raylia left Asuna back there, helplessly watching her friend, Kirito, get tackled by a bunch of obsessed fans.

"ENOUGH!" Kirito roared.

The men backed off, but only slightly.

"What are you all doing?! This isn't some concert or fan expo! You could die! Ray could die! Don't you get that?! If you want to protect her or even show that you care, you won't smother her to death!" Kirito continued.

"She is Raylia! The famous singer! How could you not want to be in her presence! You lucky son of a b****! You can't have her all to yourself!" The crowd protested.

"What I do, is none of your business! That goes for her as well! Shouldn't you all be training for the next boss fight?! Don't you get that you will die, if you don't focus on leveling up?!" Kirito spouted some more. Like it or not, the men were dumb and Kirito could see why Ray hated being followed by them, all the time. "You want a _duel_ , then fine! You host your own tournament and the winner can challenge me!" At least, that would be better than being overrun by _duel requests_.

The men all agreed and started their individual _duels_.

Kirito slipped away and led Asuna to _floor 3_. "Finally… some peace and quiet."

"You think they will back off?"

"I hope so." After this, Kirito's debt would be settled. Kirito let out a big yawn and wiped his eyes of the tears from fatigue. "I'm going to bed. See you later, Asuna."

"Good night." Asuna got her own room at the inn.

* * *

Asuna expected Kirito to be ready for another day of field battles and _clearing quests_ , but she discovered that he didn't meet her, at the place that she messaged him to be. She returned to the inn and found that he wasn't staying there anymore. "Where is he?" She grumbled.

She made her way towards the _teleport gate_ and found that Kirito was in a heated _duel_. He must have been up for a while and didn't get the message yet. She couldn't be angry with him, after that. She just sat there and watched as Kirito took on his opponent with great power and speed.

As the fight continued, Kirito was the victor. It wasn't long before he was flooded with more _duel requests_. No matter what Kirito did, he was forced to fight in several _duels_. So many, that Asuna lost count.

If anything could be gained, Kirito was rising quickly in _exp_.

Watching _duels_ was much different than fighting monsters. Asuna was able to really observe Kirito's skills up close. She could see that he was definitely someone that rivaled her own skills.

Asuna decided that Kirito was going to be held up for a while and thought she might surprise him with something to eat.

Kirito was hoping to knock some sense into these idiots. If he could get them to understand by the end of the day, he would be grateful. After having so much difficulty telling them to stop, he finally agreed that they would have one day to prove themselves in _duels_. They agreed to those terms and so Kirito kept fighting. The crowd didn't show him too much mercy, when it came for Kirito to rest, so he was really growing tired.

Asuna returned later, with some lunch. She watched another duel conclude and then she stood in between the next challenger and Kirito. "That is enough for now. Kirito needs a break and you will not deny him that! Understood?!" Asuna glared at the next challenger, intensely.

They weren't too happy about it, but granted Kirito that chance.

Kirito sat at the side with Asuna. He released a deep sigh. "Thanks…"

Asuna handed him a sandwich. "Does this kind of stuff happen a lot?"

"No. But… I don't really have a right to complain…" He sort of muttered to himself, but Asuna heard it.

"That is ridiculous! You can do whatever you want. You don't have to do this for her."

"I have a debt to settle, so I don't really mind it." Kirito explained as vaguely as possible.

"O-kay…" Asuna relented, but still didn't like it.

"Sorry… I'll be back on the field tomorrow." Kirito noticed he had a message from Asuna. He quickly read it and gazed at her.

"You just got my message, didn't you?"

"Ya…" Kirito bit into the sandwich that Asuna prepared and it lifted his spirits. "Sorry about this. I know that you want to be out on the field as much as I do. You don't need to stay. I'll be fine on my own."

"But Kirito…" Asuna tried to object.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a solo player and I will be careful from now on." Kirito gave her his word.

"That's not it… I-I…" Asuna was then cut off by another challenger.

"Hey, Kirito! Ready to take me on?!"

Kirito finished his sandwich. "Yeah… I'll be right there." He turned to Asuna, before leaving. "Later, Asuna."

"Bye…" Asuna watched Kirito take on another opponent. She wanted Kirito to remain in her party, but it was clear to her, he was fully intending on being a solo player. How could she convince him otherwise?

Kirito looked back at Asuna's retreating form. It was what he asked for, but deep down… He wanted to have her in his party. He was getting tired of being alone. Maybe… he should give it a chance.

Kirito was fully engaged in another duel and didn't have time to think about it any more.

* * *

Kirito decided to retire to the inn. All those _duels_ took a lot out of him. He saw a cloaked figure in the corner. He had a pretty good idea who it was. "Would you warn me next time?"

Raylia approached him. "I knew that you could handle it. Besides, look at all that _exp_ that I earned you. The boss on this floor, won't stand a chance."

"I have been getting a lot of that, recently."

"I bet you are the strongest player already. You really should show off that skill. Then they will, finally, take you seriously." Ray reasoned.

"No, I suspect that they will hate me even more. You haven't forgotten that everyone calls me the 'beater', have you?" Kirito was unimpressed.

"That was your fault. You should have thought twice before spouting off like that."

She was a beta tester too. How ungrateful.

"Besides… The title of 'beater' has changed since then."

"Yeah… I know." Kirito grew pained.

"Everyone who is strong, chooses to solo and seems to know what they are doing, are being labelled as 'beaters'."

"That includes you, you know." Kirito retorted.

"I kind of like that angle. I don't have to worry about anyone wanting to be my boyfriend."

"Don't be stupid. You should join a guild. They may be your typical fans at first, but they will get to know you and eventually will treat you like a friend. They may even agree to be your bodyguards."

"You're my only friend. Are you saying you would agree to be my bodyguard?" She smirked mischievously.

"I'm a solo player. I prefer to keep things simple."

"Not solo anymore. Don't try to pretend that you aren't with Asuna." Ray accused.

"That is only… temporary…" Kirito realized that she was right. If he chose to stick with Asuna, he wouldn't be able to deny being in a party or a guild. What if Ray asked him to join hers. He wouldn't have a viable reason to reject it.

"So, you are ditching her?"

"I wouldn't be ditching her. We were only partied for one _quest_."

"I see. So I got an idea. Why don't you pose as my boyfriend?"

"What?! Are you trying to paint a target on my back?!" Kirito objected in exasperation. "If you want people to like you, you should stop expecting everything from them."

"I'm not asking you to **be** my boyfriend, just pose as one for a little while."

"No way!" Kirito folder his arms, in frustration.

"You're the first person, I've met, that hasn't swooned at the sight of me. I actually find it quite refreshing." Ray stopped her princess attitude and sounded more earnest. "I wish there were more like you." She started to giggle. "You didn't even know who I was, when we first met."

"Yeah…" Kirito spoke sheepishly.

"I am glad to have met you. I am glad that I can have, at least, one friend in this world." Ray smiled sincerely. "I hope my dumb idea doesn't change that."

"It's fine. I think if you just be yourself, you might find that more people would be happy to be your friend."

"You really thinks so?"

"Sure."

"Then I will do my best." Ray winked in Kirito's direction, confidently.


	11. Chapter 10 A New Threat

Kirito left and found Asuna waiting for him at the _teleport gate_ , where the _duels_ took place.

"There he is!" The others shouted.

Kirito put up his hand. "No more _duels_."

Asuna drew close with a tender smile on her face. "You must be really tired. I made something for us to eat." She selected her sandwiches and caught Kirito nearly drooling. "Here." She handed it to him.

"Thank you." Kirito received it excitedly. He wasted no time getting into it. "I think this one is even better than the last."

"Of course it is, silly. My cooking skill stats increase, every time I cook." Asuna started getting into hers.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" A young girl came running out of the teleport gate and fell to her face.

Kirito and Asuna rushed to her side. "What happened? Are you alright?" Asuna quickly helped her up.

The girl was crying desperately, but was not able to speak.

"Let's find her a room at the inn. Maybe she will be able to calm down." Kirito suggested. Kirito noticed that she was too in shock to walk, so he pulled her onto his back and carried her to the inn.

Once they had a room, he planted her on the bed. They waited for her to snap out of it, but she looked like she was having a nightmare. She was drenched in a cold sweat and shaking, as if images were still being projected inside her brain.

Asuna jumped on the bed and held her close. "You're safe now… Just calmed down… It's okay." She hugged her tightly in empathy.

"They... W-e… g-one…" The girl cried.

"Who is?" Kirito sat on the bed next to them. He could only see the devastation on her face and felt compassion for the girl.

She responded with more tears.

"What is your name?" Kirito chose to ask a question that was a bit more off topic.

"S-a-chi…"

"Sachi?" Asuna pulled her away to look at her. "Take it slow. We want to help, but we don't know what happened."

"W-e go-t separated… monsters… everywhere…" She spoke in between her sobs. "Found… Sasamaru… he… HE…" More tears poured down her cheeks. "They… kill-ed… him…"

"The monsters?" Kirito asked in concern.

Sachi just shook her head. "Play-ers…"

Kirito's face went white like a ghost. "PKs in a game like this?!" The horror painted on Asuna's face too.

Kirito shot up from the bed. "Stay with her. I'll be back." Kirito rushed out of the room, before Asuna could object.

"You have to… find the others… please… I'm too scared… I'm scared…" Sachi cried some more.

"We will. Will you be alright here, on your own?" Asuna asked, but when greeted with more tears, she knew that the answer was 'no'.

* * *

Kirito ran through the alleys. 'Where is she? I don't have time for this!' Kirito then spotted something in the shadows. "Finally, there you are, Argo."

"You found me quicker than expected."

"Yeah, well it helps when you hide all the time." Kirito turned the conversation back. "Tell me what you know about PKs in this world."

"Normally I wouldn't give you any information without a price, but this one is on the house."

"You're too kind." Kirito retorted and continued the urgency.

"All I know is there is a new guild that has surfaced. They are calling themselves Laughing Coffin, the murder guild. Players can hire them to off another player for a certain price. From what I hear, they are targeting random players, to improve their skills." Argo was none too happy about it either. "If you want to go after them, you will be doing it alone. There aren't many players that want to take on such a guild."

"I guess I will have to."

"Are you really that stupid? They don't care if you die IRL. They are killing players for fun."

"All the more reason, why they need to be stopped." Kirito turned away from Argo.

Kirito messaged Asuna for information on the last sighting of Sachi's guild.

After waiting a moment he received a message. _The Moonlit Black Cats were last seen in the Veranical Desert._ Kirito ran to the _teleport gate_ and received another message before entering. He saw that the message was from Asuna, scolding him for going alone. He just ignored it and teleported to the proper location. He didn't even know who he was looking for, or how many. Even so, he couldn't just sit by and do nothing.

There were giant lizard monsters and scorpion monsters, with the occasional cactus beast. But no sign of any players. 'Shouldn't expect it to be that easy. Where to even start looking? Must keep an eye out or I could be next.' Kirito drew his sword and fought his way through the dungeon. He got to a spot where there was an enormous sandstorm coming. He hid behind a large boulder to protect himself, but it didn't help too much.

The storm cleared temporarily and he was able to continue. He found a player running from a stampede of buffalo.

Kirito ran as fast as he could and tackled the player, knocking him out of the way.

A couple buffalo turned their aggro on Kirito, but Kirito effortlessly took them out. He gave his hand to the other player and helped him up.

"Thank you…" The young man was a bit reserved, but accepted the help.

"Sure… It isn't safe in this dungeon right now. You should head back to town." Kirito insisted.

"No way. My guild is still out there. I can't just leave them behind. I would rather die."

"Are you a member of the _Moonlit Black Cats_?" Kirito inquired.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"We found Sachi… She spoke of Sasamaru being killed. I came to help you." Kirito offered.

"Sasumaru… No…" The man cringed. "I have to find the others! Where is Sachi?!" He panicked.

"She is safe in town."

He released his breath. "Good."

"What happened? How did you get separated?"

"A sand storm came out of nowhere and blew them away. We couldn't do anything about it. I have their locations, but I can't read the map. I was blown out of any familiar area. I am completely blind."

"It's alright. I already cleared this dungeon. We can use mine. But we have to hurry. I believe there are PKers in this dungeon." Kirito updated.

"PKers?! In Aincrad?! Who would do something like that?! In this game of all games?!" He panicked.

"Let's hurry." Kirito urged him to follow. "Stay close and stay alert. They could be anywhere."

They got to a canyon and found another player at the bottom.

"DUCKER!" The young man called to him.

Kirito found a safer way down and encouraged the young man to use it.

Once standing in front of him, Ducker was revealed to have _paralysis status_.

Kirito pulled out his sword and scanned the area.

Ducker trembled. "Keita, you have to get out of here!"

"No way. I won't leave you behind." Keita insisted and pulled Ducker onto his back.

"Idiot…" Ducker retorted.

Kirito could see a shadow moving above them. "It's a trap!"

A man in shady gear appeared at the only exit and he had a scythe equipped. He laughed evilly. "You make it too easy."

Kirito scanned the area and three more were hiding in the crevices. Thanks to his experience of locating Argo, his _detection skill_ was proving to be useful after all. He never thought he would actually need it, til now. "Why not call your dogs off and we can settle this one on one!" It wasn't that Kirito would believe this PKer would oblige, he was wanting to make sure that the man knew who he was dealing with.

"You saw right through that? I'm impressed." The man signalled for his men to come out. They were all just as shady as he was.

Kirito wasted no time and charged at the leader. He saw a blade fly right towards him and he dodged it, just in time. He knew these morons weren't going to play by the rules. "Four on one, huh? Are you really that threatened by me?" He taunted.

"You insolent punk!" The man from behind charged at Kirito and tried for a strike, but Kirito deflected it skillfully and it struck the man on his right.

"Not bad." The leader mused.

Keita and Ducker just watched as Kirito took them on alone. Keita finally put Ducker down and pulled his own weapon. "This isn't four against one! I will fight too!"

Kirito couldn't see him being much help, more like someone who would get in the way.

Sure enough, a man came from behind him and struck Keita from behind.

"Keita!" Ducker shrieked, while feeling completely restless and helpless.

"Keita, stay out of this! I can handle it!" Kirito insisted, now striking the man that got the hit on Keita.

Kirito took them on, but the leader just watched, from a more comfortable distance. Kirito finally landed a strike that delivered exceptional damage to the member on the left and the one on the right advanced on him. He swung the sword back and knocked that guy down too. "You can't fight anymore! Leave!"

"That isn't how we do things around here." The leader snipped. "We never run from a challenge. You are going to die."

The men continued to strike and Kirito could see their _health_ depleting greatly. They wouldn't stand down and then, Kirito was forced to strike the oncoming member of the _Laughing Coffin Guild_ and his _hp bar_ depleted to zero. He vanished before Kirito's eyes.

Kirito couldn't help but tear up and fell to his knees, staring at the spot where the member stood, before he vanished. His eyes were widened and he trembled.

"You're not so different than us." The leader sneered.

Kirito gritted his teeth and swung his sword upwards and the leader parried it.

Another member came from behind, tried to strike him. Kirito swung his sword around and struck that man down too. Another in codes and two left to fight.

"I think we are finished here." The leader signalled for his remaining man to leave the both disappeared into the shadows.

Keita and Ducker, who was starting to recover from his _status_ problem, stared at Kirito in concern.

Kirito dropped his sword and fell to his knees again. Tears coming down his face. He just killed two men in cold blood.

"We owe our lives to you… We… don't even know your name…" Keita wore a sad smile.

Kirito looked behind him and his gaze met Keita's. "It's… Kirito…"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to provide any assistance…" Keita approached Kirito cautiously and then held out his hand to him.

Kirito looked away for a moment and then took his hand. He pushed back the tears and agreed to help them find their remaining members.

* * *

After everyone was found, they returned to town. Kirito brought them to Sachi's room. The moment Kirito opened the door, he was tackled by a greatly relieved girl. She hugged him tightly. "Don't do that again… Idiot!" She cried. Asuna could tell that Kirito was different. Something greatly bothered him and it seemed even stronger than when she caught him crying the first time. She could just tell.

Sachi's eyes lit up in relief when they met the entering players from her guild. "You guys are alright!" She shot up and Keita placed his hand on her head, kindly.

"It's good to see that you are also." Keita smiled to her. They left the inn and started talking and crying, being there for each other.

Without a word, Kirito retreated from the room. He didn't have the strength to talk to Asuna. What could he say?

Asuna placed her hand on his shoulder. "Kirito? What's wrong? Please talk to me."

Kirito's gaze met the ground. "Sorry…" He left her back there. He couldn't bring himself to cry in front of anyone. He isolated himself all over again. 'How could they understand my pain? They have their perfect lives and will gladly return to them. I was just kidding myself to feel like I could move on, despite everything.'

As she helplessly watched him leave, she felt alone again. No one she could trust and no one to rely on. The person she started to feel comfortable and at ease around, couldn't even talk to her.

* * *

Kirito decided to stay away from inns. It was time he got a place. He found a place near the giant village. It was cozy but hidden. It was really hard to find and figured it would be perfect. He purchased it and sat down in the empty corner and cried himself to sleep.

 _Kirito opened his eyes and pulled off the nervegear. He looked around his room, absentmindedly,_

" _Kirito?! You are going to be late for school!"_

 _Kirito's eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice that he longed to hear. He shot up from the covers and ran downstairs. "Mom!" He saw her familiar face and quickly pulled her in for a hug. He muttered under his breath. "It was just a dream… That's all…" A tender smile appeared on his face._

" _What are you talking about? I am here." Clema smiled as she received his hug, that brought warmth to her soul._

" _Can I stay home today?" Kirito pulled away from her to see her loving face._

" _Now Kirito…"_

" _I just want to spend it with you." Kirito pushed with such hope._

" _Well… alright. I suppose one day won't hurt. But you will have to go tomorrow."_

" _Of course." Kirito wiped his tears from his eyes._

 _Their attention was grabbed by the doorbell._

 _Clema turned to the door, as Kirito sat back to relax, hoping everything had just been a dream. Clema opened the door and Uncle Jien stood in the doorway._

 _Kirito's eyes widened in fear, as he recognized the man. "No!" He stood up and rushed to his aunt's side. "What do you want?!" Kirito growled._

" _I want you to come with me." Jien insisted._

" _Never!" Kirito roared loudly._

" _What has come over you, Kirito? This isn't like you." Clema asked in concern._

 _Kirito pulled a knife from his pocket, as if he knew it had been there all along._

" _This is ridiculous, Kirito. The authorities are going to take you, if you should refuse." Jien explained._

" _I said NO!" Kirito took a stance in front of Clema._

 _Jien reached for Kirito's arm. "This is crazy! Put that down! We both know you can't kill anyone!"_

 _Kirito took that moment, to protect Clema by slamming the knife into Jien's chest._

" _What have you done?!" Clema shrieked. "He's still my brother!"_

 _Kirito stood back and watched in horror as the hp on his father's gauge went into the red. Kirito wanted to take back his actions and removed the sword from the man's chest. In doing so ,the man vanished into codes, right in front of Kirito. He panicked and tossed the sword/knife._

 _He hear a grunt and his eyes turned to see Clema clutching her arm. "You're a monster! I am calling the police."_

 _Kirito looked down at the knife that he used to kill his father and stab his mom. Terror covered his features and he ran as fast as he could. He managed to trip over himself and face planted on the sidewalk, as he heard the sound of sirens in the area. "Make it stop…"_

Kirito shot up from the dark and cold corner, covered in sweat and tears. "What have I done…? I'm sorry… I'm… sorry..."

* * *

Asuna was walking through the marketplace. Kirito hadn't added her on his _friend list_ , so she had no way of knowing his location. She had already sent him many messages, but still hadn't heard from him.

"Asuna! I've been trying to call you!" LizBeth ran up to her and tugged on her shoulder.

"Sorry Liz… What's up?"

"I haven't heard from you in a while, I was starting to get worried."

"It's nothing…" Asuna didn't even know what it was.

"Alright. Fine. Then you won't mind helping me get a strong _speed type metal_. I want to make a really good sword. Apparently, the boss is going to be really fast. The first raid organized, barely got out of there. If I can make a good sword to command such reflexes, I might be able to pull in more customers." Liz explained. "The only question is… will you help me?"

"Sure." Asuna tried to wear a smile. It might help distract her from thinking about Kirito.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"KIRITO! I know you're in there!" Raylia beat on the door. She was lucky enough to be one of the few that made it onto Kirito's _friend list._

Kirito didn't answer.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?! You don't move from this spot in three days! Is this a glitch or are you in there?! Answer me!" Raylia felt tears linger.

The door finally opened and she saw the gloomy, dead expression on Kirito's face.

"What did you do? What happened?!" Ray quickly ran in and pulled him into a hug, but he turned away.

"Please… stay away from me…"

"No way! You are not giving up on yourself! You have been telling me to keep going and helping me in more ways than I can count. Now it is my turn." Raylia picked up his sword off the ground and pushed it firmly into his grasp. She sent him a _join party request_ and stared at him with a glare.

Kirito tossed his sword aside. "Don't you get it?! I killed someone!"

Ray just stared at him. "And knowing you, it was for a good reason. Now let's go!"

"Goo-d reason…? There is never a good reason to kill someone…" Kirito's voice was lathered with self hatred.

"Alright, fine. Why did you do it?!" She placed her hands on her hips, expectantly waiting for Kirito's logical answer.

"For no reason."

"I doubt that. Now tell me the real story. Why. Did. You. Do. it?" Ray pressed.

"Because… If I didn't then… I… woulda…"

"Died? There. See? You did what you had to. Stop moping around and make up for it already." Ray pushed him out the door of his house and he recoiled.

"How can you treat this so callously?" Kirito growled.

"How can you be so hard on yourself? People are going to die! I heard about the PKers… Is that what happened? They tried to kill you and you did what you had to? Was there others that were there, or were you alone as usual?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course! You saved a life, then you don't need to worry about what you had to do."

"Says someone who has never done it."

"Don't you owe yourself that right?"

Kirito just stared down at the ground. "Yeah… I wish it were that easy, but it isn't…"

"And why not?"

"How can it be?!" Kirito started to cry. "They will never come back!"

"They are PKers. They know what they are doing is wrong…"

"No… I have played the role of a PKer before this world. I know what draws them to play that way. It's just a game after all… Why can't we play, how we want to?" Kirito interpreted what the PKers would probably say. "I mean… they may not even believe what was said at the opening ceremonies. Then... they are just people too! And I… killed them…"

"I see your point…"

"That's why it is so important. We need to protect ourselves, because it **is** a virtual world… If we lose sight of that… We could destroy ourselves." Kirito clenched his fists. "That's why… I refuse to be this… but it is already too late… Will this change me?"

"No. No it won't. Because from now on, you are never going to make that mistake again."

"And what if I do?"

"Then make sure that it is a last resort. Make sure that you have exhausted your options first."

"No… I have to get stronger… Then… I can force them to stop." Kirito lifted his head. "Because I won't be making that mistake again."

"Good." Ray handed him his sword again. "Now go get those monsters, Kirito."

Kirito took his sword. "Thanks… I needed to hear that."

"Ya, ya. Now go already." Raylia smirked proudly.

Kirito darted into the forest and began his true soloing.

* * *

LizBeth finally managed to buy a shop and was doing really well with running it, with Asuna's help for materials and supplies. She was working on another sword when she heard the ding of a customer entering her shop. She helped the customer and got him exactly what he needed.

Liz smiled widely. "Thank you for coming to LizBeth's blacksmith shop."

The customer left, and then Asuna entered the shop next.

"Asuna. I can't thank you enough for going out there with me. The sword is selling very well. I think I may have to go out, to get more materials. I am about to run out."

"We already know where to get it, so if it doesn't take too long, that should be fine." Asuna agreed. "But I think an upgrade, on the house, should sweeten the deal."

"Of course. For our partnership, all upgrades and fixtures are on me. Just make sure that you hold up your end." Liz Beth elbowed her in the shoulder, playfully.

A man entered the store. "Don't look now, but there is another customer." Liz almost sang. "How may I help you, sir."

Asuna turned around and saw the face that disgusted her.

"I am not here for anything that you may have to offer. I am looking for Asuna."

"Asuna is out of stock at the moment, you can come back in 500 years and check again." Asuna stormed past Sugou.

Sugou grabbed her arm. "I told you I would find you without your protector, didn't I?"

Asuna glared back at him.

LizBeth on the other hand, pulled out her mace. "I dare you to try anything, just so I can show everyone how well this works."

Asuna wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "Not interested. Never will be. You are wasting your time. Liz, let's go. We have a lot of materials to find, so we better get started."

"You should join a guild, if you want. I warn you now that you won't be able to keep me away."

"We'll just see about that." Asuna stormed out and LizBeth followed behind, making a point to lock the shop as soon as Sugou left.

They made their way to the _teleport gate_.

"Are you going to tell me who Mr. Freak Show is?" Liz stopped at the _gate_ and they shouted out their location and disappeared.

"Just somebody who won't take 'no' for an answer." Asuna decided to be vague.

"Want me to pummel him for you?"

"I doubt that would stop him, but you are more than welcome to try." Asuna mused. "I would certainly like to see that."

"Then that is just what I am going to do, the next time I see him."

* * *

Kirito walked through the alleys. Finding the moving shadow quicker than before. "Argo. Got anything for me?"

Argo approached him. "Where have you been? No one has seen you in days. I thought maybe you died."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Kirito griped.

"I have something in regards to Asuna, but don't forget the usual _col_."

"I haven't forgotten. What is this about Asuna? Should I be worried?"

"That's for you to say." Argo got a bit more serious. "I usually get idiots buying up information on Asuna, but recently, there is a shady character, who has been asking a lot of questions. I just have a bad feeling about him."

"Okay… So who is he?"

"I believe his name was Sugou."

"What did you tell him?!" Kirito blurted in a slight panic.

"I refused his service, of course. But that doesn't stop him from going to another info broker." Argo admitted. "We are very resourceful."

"I've noticed…" Kirito grumbled. "What can you tell me about Suguo?"

"He's creepy, but he gives me the 'world domination' kind of vibe. I wouldn't trust him. And he asks more questions than the usual. Not like, what her favorite flowers are, or what kind of style she prefers, like normal people."

"Does Asuna really get that much attention?" Kirito asked in disbelief.

"You don't even want to know how much I make off of information regarding Raylia."

"Just a thought, but wouldn't you guys give them some personal space. Knowing stuff like that is really personal and private."

"Then you don't want to know what information is circulating on you."

"Now that you mention it, no I don't." Kirito gritted his teeth. "Anyway… Where can I find Suguo?"


	12. Chapter 11 Trickery Doesn't Pay

Asuna and Liz were nearly at their destination.

"What do you say we take a break? I am not in any hurry to get back to town anyway."

Liz gave her a suspicious look. "Does this have to do with that creep?"

"Maybe…"

"What is going on with that guy? You would tell me if you were in trouble, right?"

"Of course I would. His name is Suguo. I know him from back home, IRL." Asuna finally gave up and decided to talk. "I have been dealing with him, since we were little. You don't need to worry. It isn't like I need anyone to step in. I'll be fine."

"O-kay…"

"I found you, Asuna. You didn't think you could get away from me, did you?"

Asuna whipped around and met Suguo's gaze.

Liz stood in front of Asuna. "Back off, if you know what's good for you!" She held up her mace.

"Asuna, call off your guard dog. I have something very important to say to you." He warned.

"I don't care what you have to say… My answer is still 'no'!" Asuna held out her rapier.

"I think you might want to reconsider. Your friend's life depends on it." An evil grin snuck into his features.

Asuna's eyes lingered to LizBeth. "What are you talking about?!"

"I was being very serious about what I said earlier. If you do not accept my proposal, then your friend will die. I have put a hit on him. They won't wait for any more orders before hunting him down."

Asuna's eyes grew wide and horror painted on her face. "...Kirito…?" Tears formed in her eyes, but she hadn't said it so anyone else could hear her.

"Good. Now I got your attention. Marry me, join me and I will call off the hit." Suguo spoke snidely.

"Don't do it, Asuna!"

Asuna spun around to see Kirito's face, as he walked up from behind her and took his place in front of both Liz and Asuna.

Kirito didn't even bother to unsheath his sword. "You should know that I have put a very large bounty on your head, Suguo. If you don't want to die, then I suggest **you** call off the hit."

LizBeth didn't back down with her mace, either.

Asuna watched carefully to see what Suguo was going to do.

"You're bluffing." Suguo accused.

"Am I? Why don't you stick around and find out? Unlike your hires, mine already know your location." Kirito remained poised and confident.

Suguo grunted his disapproval, but pulled up his window. "You first."

Kirito pulled up his own _menu_ and they both pressed the button at the same time. "If you ever try to corner Asuna again, I will find you." Kirito threatened.

"Bold words, coming from a delinquent." Suguo turned away from them and walked towards the exit. "Till we see each other next time." He waved in confidence and left.

Kirito released his breath.

"How did you know I was here?" Asuna asked.

"I didn't. I was following Suguo." Kirito replied as he sheathed his sword.

"Did you really put a bounty on him?" Liz Asked suspiciously.

"Nah… I made all that stuff up on the spot." Kirito admitted.

"You really are an idiot." Liz Beth smiled.

"I guess I should introduce you. This is LizBeth. She is a mace wielder and a blacksmith." Asuna held her hand to gesture to Liz.

Kirito and Liz met each other's gaze.

"And this is Kirito." Asuna gestured to him. Asuna put her hands on her hips and growled at Kirito. "Are you going to solo again?!"

Kirito sighed and looked away. "Sorry…" Kirito was making enemies quite easily and had just another reason, to keep others out of it.

"I can't change your mind, no matter what I do…" Asuna let out an exasperated sigh. "I should thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. My life was on the line, too." Kirito pointed out.

"You seem different." LizBeth approached him, suspiciously.

Kirito backed up slightly. "I haven't seen you before."

"That was someone else, Liz." Asuna explained.

"Are you sure? He looks about the same to me." Liz studied his face from a slightly uncomfortable distance for Kirito.

"I had thought so too." Asuna turned to Kirito. "If you ever change your mind, message me. We could form a party again."

"Okay…" Something inside Kirito felt wrong. It was like he didn't want to leave her here. He wanted to protect her, but that man should leave her alone now, so it should be needless.

"Why don't you _friend_ me?" Asuna smiled.

"Well I…"

Asuna gave him a small slap across the shoulder. "Why don't you think about it over lunch." She offered. "I'm starving."

"Ya… me too." Kirito's stomach growled to show his sincerity.

LizBeth chuckled. "I **bet** you're hungry." She toyed.

Kirito's face just burned pink. "I was in a hurry and didn't get to eat this morning." Kirito placed his hand at the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Let's fix that." Asuna led them out of the dungeon.

Kirito followed, but still had the lingering thought. 'What if Suguo renews the hit? Anyone who is with me, will also be in danger. I have to get stronger and increase my detection skills. That way they won't be able to sneak up on me. I'll find Argo later.'

* * *

Kirito had searched for Argo many times. Argo didn't complain. She was getting much practice and increasing her stealth and sneaking skills. The rest of the time, he spent training in the boonies and raising his exp. He was driving himself hard. 'Have to get stronger. Can't let this world beat me. Has to protect everyone.' These things just rung through his head, over and over, resupplying his motivation. As time went on, he started to feel more like his only purpose in life was to see to it, that all the players returned from his reality. He didn't even think about the real world as his reality anymore. He spent the next five floors, fighting alone, except for the boss fights.

He found a new shop that opened up in the alley. He figured he would check it out.

Kirito was greeted by a big built man, with a gentle appearance. Kirito recognized him from a boss fight, a while ago. "So this is where you have been hiding."

"What are talking about? I ain't hiding." The man defended. "My name is Agil. What can I do for you?"

"I received a valuable monster drop. I have no use for an axe, so I thought I would sell it. How much do you think it will go for?" Kirito asked confidently.

Agil took a look at the axe and his mouth just dropped. "This axe is the best axe I have ever seen. The _stats_ on it are impressive. No doubt it is pretty rare."

"Then I would assume it is worth a lot." Kirito smirked.

"With a powerful weapon like this, why aren't you wielding it?" Agil drilled.

"Because I have never wielded an axe. I prefer fighting with swords."

"I'll buy it. 1,500 _col_."

"No way." Kirito rejected. "I have already visited the market merchants and they offered me way more. Aren't you an axe user. I bet you would like to keep this axe for yourself. I think you can go higher than that."

"Alright 2,000 _col_."

Kirito put it away and turned around. "I'll find somewhere else to sell it. Thank you for your time."

"Wait a minute… I will offer you 3,000 _col_. Come on, man. You aren't going to get a better deal than that." Agil argued, with a face that showed his great desire for the axe.

"Well if that is all I'm going to get for it…" Kirito turned around. "Tell you what, you give me 3,500 _col_ and we have ourselves a deal."

"Now that's just rude." Agil grumbled.

"That is the only price, I'll accept." Kirito smirked.

"Alright. Fine. Hand it over, before I change my mind." Agil relented.

Kirito completed their exchanged and turned to leave. "Thanks for doing business with you."

"You are going to make me broke." Agil accused playfully.

"At least, you'll have the axe, you always wanted." Kirito reasoned. He started to leave and then looked back to see Agil examining his new axe.

"I can't wait to get you upgraded." Agil slid his finger down the blade, in awe.

* * *

Kirito made his way towards the _teleport gate_ , when a man ran through, hysterically.

"You've got to help!" He panicked.

Kirito came towards the commotion to find out more.

"What is it?" The crowd asked in concern.

"My leader. He is trapped in a dungeon. There doesn't seem to be a way out! You have to help him! Please!" The man begged and pleaded on his knees, grasping at the first man's armour, desperately.

"Which dungeon?" The others continued.

" _Dark Crevice Labyrinth_!" The man answered.

The crowd panicked. "We can't go there! The levels are too high!" They protested.

Kirito looked at all the devastated faces and his eyes met Klein's, briefly. Klein wasn't in the same emotional state as the rest. Kirito bawled his fists. 'I will do this. I should be strong enough. Someone has to help him.' Kirito left without saying a word and headed to the _teleport gate_. Kirito called out the destination and the man that was in a panic, briefly saw Kirito, before he vanished from the crowd.

* * *

Kirito appeared in a forest and saw a dark cave up ahead. 'That must be it.' He quickly entered the cave and drew his sword. The cave was full of lizardmen and bats. He pressed through, until he found a strange dome, that appeared to have many exits. One could easily lose direction, just by spinning around. Then they would be lost for a very long time, if ever being able to navigate their way out, at all.

Then a very large knight stood in front of him.

A _quest request_ appeared in Kirito's _menu screen_.

 _A challenge of might and courage. It will be worth your while. If you can beat me in a one on one, I will bestow upon you a very rare sword skill. No cheating or you will suffer my wrath._

Kirito examined it for a moment. He mused at the possible new _sword skill_ idea. He accepted the challenge and like any _duel_ in town, the battle music played, right after the countdown of the clock.

Kirito spent more time parrying than striking the knight. If the _sword skill,_ he would obtain, was what was being displayed, it was certainly going to be worth it. He finally got a strike on the knight and the knight blasted backwards, leaving Kirito a big opening. Kirito used his most powerful _sword skill_ on his opponent, trying to make sure that he got this _sword skill_. It had seven _hit points_. Kirito's best was only five.

The knight quickly recovered and struck him again, but Kirito parried just in time.

"Kirito!"

Kirito's attention was attracted to the voice. It was Klein and he was in a panic.

Kirito hadn't realized that his _health gauge_ was already dipping towards the red. "No don't!" Kirito shouted at Klein, who ran in and attacked the knight, trying to get him to back off of Kirito.

The others panted behind him, but hadn't left the tunnel yet.

There was a glowing barrier that formed over the exit in which Klein's guild was separated by.

"You cheated and now you shall pay." The knight stood back and turned to stone.

Kirito sunk to the ground in frustration. "I was so close…" He growled as he had taken a glimpse of the knight's _health bar_ and it had depleted towards the red as well.

"Kirito! Klein!" Klein's guild banged on the barrier. "We can't get through!"

Suguha took out her sword and struck the barrier, but it just sent her backwards onto her rear.

"Don't even bother." Kirito stood up and straightened out. "Mere force won't penetrate a barrier like that. In the beta test, there were triggers that would have to be activated, before the barrier would disappear."

Klein turned towards his comrades in confidence. "Don't worry, guys. Leave it to us. We'll be outta here in no time."

"We better get moving if we want to get out of here by nightfall." Kirito chose one of the exits. Judging by the labyrinth, so far, they are going to be lucky if they don't get lost.

Kirito and Klein continued down the tunnels, that seemed to lead to nowhere.

Klein decided to break the silence. "So which one is your girlfriend?"

"What?" Kirito's eyes widened in surprise.

"Every time I see you, you're with another girl."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Kirito grew annoyed.

"What?! Really?!" Klein was even more shocked. "With all the girls, how could you not have a girlfriend?!"

"How are things with you and Suguha?" Kirito turned the conversation on Klein.

"Hey. I'm not that into girls. She's cute, but she is way too young for me, bro." Klein objected.

"She may be young, but she is a good fighter."

"No doubt. I saw her take on a floor boss, all by herself."

Kirito's mouth dropped. "By herself?" He knew she was tough, but that was… ridiculous.

"Yeah. You should have seen it. I couldn't even believe it and I was there." Klein looked down the tunnel. "Hey… We have been walking down here for hours now. Shouldn't we have seen a trigger or another tunnel, or something by now?"

"I've been thinking about that too." Kirito looked up ahead. "Wait a second… That looks like the pillar entrance ahead."

"No way… through here? Everytime we go in here, we'll get totally lost."

"Let's go back for now. We have it saved on our _mapping data_ , so we should be able to find it again."

"Good thing for that, hey Kirito?" Klein relaxed.

"Yeah. We would be lost forever, if we didn't have it." Kirito agreed cheerfully. As if on cue, his _mapping data_ became fuzzy. "Unless that happens…" Kirito gritted his teeth.

"What?! No way! That means…" Klein panicked.

"We're lost." Kirito retorted. Kirito's eyes were drawn to an interesting glow, sliding through the walls. "Now it truly is a maze."

"We should have sent the _mapping data_ to someone, before we lost it." Klein grumbled.

"Who would we give it to? There is nobody here."

"Couldn't we send it to someone in our guild?"

"No. You have to be standing right in front of them, to share _mapping data_." Kirito explained.

"Well that's just dumb!" Klein bawled his fists.

"You could complain to the GM, but I doubt it would make any difference."

Klein clutched his stomach. "I'm tired and I'm hungry. Let's stop for a bit."

Kirito tensed for a moment, but then eased up. "Ya… okay…" He leaned his back against the cave wall.

Klein pulled out his average bread from his _item storage_ and started to eat it. "Uh man. If only we had food like they do in restaurants. If there was anything I missed the most, IRL, it would be that delicious pizza."

"I couldn't agree more. With a high enough _cooking skill_ , you could make good food here too." Kirito couldn't help but think about Asuna.

"To do that, you would have to use up one of your _skill slots_ for it. It doesn't help much in the field. Who has time to cook anyways?" Klein complained some more.

"What if I told you, I knew someone-"

Klein shot up and pulled Kirito by the collar of his coat. "You have to introduce me!"

"You won't get anything, if you talk like that." Kirito pulled himself away from Klein's grip.

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

"I doubt it." Kirito shrugged him off. "Look, I think we should continue. It is getting late." Kirito started walking down the tunnel.

"You can't hold out on me forever. I'm going to figure it out." Klein joined Kirito.

They managed to get to the room that had the barrier. But this time there was no barrier and there was no stone knight.

"Is this the same place? I was sure that we were going the same way we came."

Klein looked around. "Maybe everything reset."

"If that's the case… which tunnel is the exit?" Kirito looked down each one.

Klein licked his finger and walked past each tunnel.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I've seen them do it in movies, all the time. I am testing to see if there is a breeze." Klein explained.

"Ya… but that only works IRL. This is a virtual world. It won't be as realistic. You're just wasting time."

"We don't have any _mapping data_ , so what else is there?"

"Good point… There isn't much we can do."

Klein's expression was drowned out. "You could at least pretend to have a plan."

"The only option there is, would be to follow each tunnel and see where it leads."

"And what if we, accidently, go down the same tunnel as before?"

"I see now why they say their leader was trapped. This _dungeon_ was designed to make players disoriented. I'm sure if we find out what is causing it, we will find a way out of here."

"I hope you're right, man. I don't want to live out the rest of my days in this _dungeon_." Klein panicked.

"Trust me, we won't have to." Kirito noticed another monster spawn and drew his sword. "Here we go again."

"I am ready for anything you throw at us, _dungeon_!" Klein lifted his kotana in the air, heroically.

They fought their way through the hordes of monsters and were making a pretty good team.

After fighting for hours, there was still no sign of an exit, nor the leader of the guild.

They finally reached another dome, but it could be the same one as before. They would never know, since they both looked alike.

"Ah man. We're going in circles." Klein complained.

Kirito could feel another presence. He drew his sword and scanned the rocks. "Come out!"

"Hahahahahaha…" A shady character came out of hiding.

Kirito could recognize the laugh. "It's the leader of _Laughing Coffin_!" Kirito took his stance.

" _Laughing Coffin_? Aren't they…?"

"The murder guild." Kirito finished for him.

Klein gritted his teeth. "Are you guys that stupid?! This isn't just any game! People die IRL too! You are killing real people and taking their very lives with your PK'ing!"

Kirito tensed.

"So they say… But we have yet to see any proof." The creepily, shrouded man was poised. "How did you like it? How else could I get you to come here alone? Hero."

"You mean… this was all just a trap?!" Kirito stepped back in shock.

Two others jumped down from the high rocks and landed on either side of Kirito and Klein.

"Let's have a fight to the death. Last one standing wins!" The one higher pitched voice came from the intruder on their right.

"Let's have it. You can fight each other and the winner can leave." The leader agreed.

Kirito gritted his teeth. "Never! I am nothing like you!"

Klein stood next to Kirito confidently. "You will never get us to turn on each other. I'll always have his back!" Klein protested.

Kirito looked at Klein in shock. 'What could possibly fuel such loyalty and determination?'

"You picked the wrong players to mess with!" Klein growled. "You are going to pay for that!"

Kirito refocused his attention on the pending fight.

"Fools. Then you both shall die." The leader signalled for the two men to attack Kirito and Klein.

Klein and Kirito were putting up a good fight, until Klein took a dagger to the side and his _status_ changed to _paralysis_. "What? But how?" He fell to the ground.

"Poison. It is a _skill_ you can acquire in the field of PK's." Kirito explained. Kirito had been training hard for this encounter and he was not going to be put in any position to kill again. He cut the two of them down and restrained them. "Now what are you going to do? It looks like your plan to kill us, backfired." Kirito taunted.

"Go ahead. Kill them." The leader's evil smirk grew.

"No way! I will never be one of you!" Kirito rejected.

"You have already PK'd, so what is stopping you?" The man approached him. "Comrade."

Kirito's mind started to spin. "Wait… I know you?"

"What?!" Klein panicked.

"It could be like old times." The leader insisted.

"I don't do that anymore! Like Klein said… PK'ing in this world is murdering them in the real one! I will not be a part of that!" Kirito persisted.

"You have changed… What a shame."

"You're wrong. I never wanted to PK for real. That kind of mentality warps people. You have changed ' _Dark Rider_ '!"

"So you **do** remember me. I have had enough with formalities. If you will not join us, then you are dead to us!" The leader pulled out his cleaver and charged at Kirito.

Kirito jumped out of the way and parried the next strike. He deflected several attacks and slammed the leader into the rock wall, with a powerful strike.

The dome shook, so the rocks came down and blocked the way, on each side of the dome. Kirito had to grab Klein and throw him out of the way, before getting hit by a ton of rocks.

"KIRITO!" Klein shrieked in horror, as he watched the rocks crush Kirito in the process.

They were alone, but still very much lost. Kirito was unconscious under a bunch of rocks, but luckily had been missed by majority of the cave in.

Klein just watched Kirito's still form as he waited for the _paralysis_ to wear off. When it did, Klein rushed to help Kirito. He threw all the rocks away from Kirito and pulled him from the cave in.

Kirito's eyes fluttered as he regained consciousness. "Klein…" He shot up and scanned the area, when he recalled the last events. Kirito tensed and gritted his teeth.

"You're not like them. So don't worry about it." Klein reassured him.

"He was right. I used to PK. I never realized how much it can warp people." Kirito couldn't help but feel responsible for it.

"So did I. I bet everyone here has tried it once or twice. It isn't like you murdered anyone for real."

Kirito's eyes widened in horror. 'Yes… I did…'

Klein helped Kirito to his feet. "Looks like we can't go this way. Let's try another tunnel. If we run into those guys again… we'll be ready for them."

Kirito observed his determination. Klein didn't seem to be held back by what happened. He was strong. Kirito clutched his hands together. 'Then I will be strong like that, too.'


	13. Author's Note

I may not be able to continue this story for a while... I don't know anything right now. My world is turning upside down and sideways. Fires everywhere and all escape routes are blocked by fires. I need to focus on my own safety.

BC is suffering from about 170 fires. We are getting evacuated from all sides.

Pray for our communities as they abandon their homes and find shelter in neighboring cities.

Thank you, I am glad that you are enjoying my story and I hope you will have the chance again soon.


	14. Chapter 12 Shrouded in Time and Space

A/N: Thank you for your patience. Things have been very busy since we have returned home. Thankfully we never lost our homes, but being evacuated took its toll on our city. Things have started to slow down some, so I will try to continue writing more regularly. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Kirito and Klein continued down the next set of tunnels. Lucky for them, they hadn't had another encounter with the murder guild. It still made things uneasy knowing that they could be lurking at every turn.

Klein started to hang his arms in front of him and hunch his back. "It's so late and I'm exhausted… How are you still going?" He complained.

"I guess, I can't think of sleep, knowing that we are trapped down here with a murder guild."

"Makes sense…" Klein whined. "What did you do for him, anyway?"

Kirito stopped in his tracks. "... I was… a mercenary in another game. He offered me several PK missions. They were strategic and beneficial, so I agreed. It was easier to gain _exp_ from taking out other players… so I didn't complain…"

"It isn't like death was a real thing, so forget about it." Klein spoke indifferently.

"Ya…" Kirito continued to walk down the, impossible to navigate, tunnels. He smelt a weird fragrance, but then assumed that it was only his imagination. Kirito saw something up ahead. 'Another player…?... Wait, is that…?... IT'S ASUNA!' Kirito darted towards her and watched as she disappeared around a corner.

Klein ran after his friend and gave him a blank stare, as Kirito stopped and scanned the tunnels, quickly. "What is it?"

"She's… gone…" Kirito stopped for a moment to think. 'I know she was just here…'

Klein smacked Kirito over the back. "Now look who's chasing after a girl."

Kirito's face turned pink. "It wasn't like that!" He objected.

Klein looked further ahead and his eyes became wide in excitement. Klein stared off into space. "Those girls are so hot." Klein had a giddy smile on his face as he ran towards 'the girls' at the other end of the tunnel.

Kirito watched Klein and looked further ahead, to see no one was there. "Klein!" Kirito ran as fast as he could and got in front of Klein and pushed Klein back, trying to create a barrier to prevent Klein from advancing any further.

Kirito then saw Asuna behind Klein and his eyes went wide. He wanted so badly for her to be there, but as she advanced silently, he started to think that she might not actually be. Kirito unintentionally let Klein past and held out his hand to Asuna. He tried to grab her arm, but she turned into vanishing codes on contact. Kirito's eyes went even wider in fear, because, even though, he suspected she was a hallucination, she shattered and the concern that he was wrong, plagued his mind.

Kirito calmed down, reassuring himself of his suspicions and looked back to see Klein was running further in the last direction, that Kirito could assume Klein saw 'those girls'. "Wait! Klein! No!" Kirito chased after him, but Klein entered a dome and a glowing barrier separated them. Kirito banged on the barrier. "Klein! Snap out of it! They aren't really there!"

Klein was, more or less, in a daze. "Hello ladies, my name is Klein and don't fret, I am here to protect you."

Kirito rolled his eyes. "They're not real!" Kirito realized that he wasn't getting through to his friend. There had to be another way in. Kirito rushed back, till he saw another tunnel that he must have past without noticing. He entered it and despite his current understanding of the forces at work here, he froze, with tears in his eyes.

"M-om…?" Kirito saw Clema standing in the room and she looked at him sweetly. Kirito's eyes narrowed as if he was slipping into a daze.

 _"Kirito! Can I have your attention?!" Clema's voice rung through the room._

 _Kirito turned off the monitors. "Sure, mom. What's up?" Kirito gave her, his full attention._

" _I think you have been spending way too much time on that computer. We haven't done anything in awhile together. It is such a nice day, how would you like to accompany me to the beach?" Clema expressed excitement as she gathered her beach stuff._

" _Sure. That would be nice." Kirito left his computer to get some stuff together too._

 _"Kirito, you have to try this." Clema brought over a plate full of food._

 _Kirito quickly accepted it and ate greedily. "This is really good."_

" _I got the recipe from the neighbours." Clema put her hands on her hips. "Maybe you could get off your computer and help me make stuff, once in awhile."_

" _Only if that means that you are going to try making more stuff like this." Kirito taunted._

" _We'll see."_

 _Clema placed a box on the table. "Kirito… I want you to have just as much potential as your classmates… so I pooled all my money and got a loan, but I think that you will have more success, this way."_

" _What is it?" Kirito quickly ran to the table in excitement. He opened it and burst with enormous approval. "My own computer?!"_

" _I hear it is the top of the line. It should serve you well."_

" _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Mom, you're the best!" Little Kirito widely embraced Clema. "Can I hook it up now?!"_

" _If you can figure it out. I'm afraid I won't be much help, since I never owned one."_

" _I can do it!" Kirito lifted the heavy box and nearly fell over, for misjudging its weight._

 _Clema caught him and steadied him. "Be careful. There is no rush. Take your time."_

" _I will, mom."_

Kirito fell to his knees. "... mom…" The tears were cascading down his face and he was sitting so still.

Clema now stood so close, she could reach out and touch his face. As he thought about how worthless, life felt without her, his new friends started to flood his mind, like a warning. "Klein!" He shot up, trying to shake off the stupor that he was desperately falling into.

A disappointed scowl appeared on Clema's face.

"I have to… help Klein…" Kirito tried to strengthen his resolve. Clema was drawing him in like a beacon in a storm. "No… Stop…" Kirito closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. He put his hands over his ears, but then the weird fragrance, that he smelt earlier, came to mind. He pinched his nose and tried to cover his mouth. He needed to think about Klein. He couldn't let his past, hold him back from doing what he had to, here and now.

His mind started to clear and he turned towards the exit.

A giant monster roared from behind him. He whipped around and opened his eyes and ears. He stared at the monster. He quickly realized this creature, was responsible for the hallucinations. Kirito was going to have to fight it, alone.

It was a giant green, wingless dragon, that had a snake like body. It used it slim form to move around the dome, in great speed, cutting off Kirito's escape. Kirito looked at the health bars. It had three of them.

The dragon towered over Kirito and made him feel puny. It attacked with a breath attack and Kirito had to cut through it, as his only option. Avoiding it was becoming impossible. He didn't know if this tactic was going to work, but it was all he had. He cut through its breath attack and stared in awe. It increased his confidence a little. 'I can't complain about fighting monsters like this, alone. Because that is the life of a soloist!' Kirito shouted. "You're going down!" Kirito engaged with his _five hit point sword skill_ and the monster shot back and retaliated.

It coiled around Kirito and lifted him into the air, crushing him and restricting his fighting capabilities. It pinched his hand, in a way, that forcefully caused Kirito to drop his sword.

Kirito could smell that fragrance again and then he saw multitudes of monsters spawning around him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "They are just an illusion." He told himself. 'They couldn't actually cause him any damage.

The dragon tossed Kirito to the ground. The monsters were all over him in moments. 'I am taking damage! But how?! They aren't there, are they?! Could they really not be an illusion?'

There was too many of them and they had him overrun. He looked up to see the dragon had disappeared. "Coward!"

The monsters struck swiftly and Kirito helplessly watched his _hp_ dropped down to red. His eyes widened when he saw it go down to zero. Tears expelled his eyes, like a flood. 'It's… over…' He fell to his knees and cried. 'I didn't want it to end like this… There was so much more, I wanted to do…' Fear engulfed him as the monsters huddled around him.

Kirito closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

Kirito opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that his _health bar_ was still in the green. He looked around and there wasn't a single monster in the dome. 'Was that all just an illusion?' Kirito couldn't help but shed tears of joy and relief. He was sure it was all over. 'This entire dungeon could have been fabricated by that dragon. In that case, this dungeon might just be a figment of our imagination. To get out, I bet we will have to defeat that dragon, or we will be lost in this labyrinth, for the rest of our lives, in game.' Kirito stood up and found his sword lying on the ground, a fair distance away from him. He reached out and took it firmly in his grasp. 'I have to find Klein. I just hope he is alright.'

Kirito ran back, the way he was sure he came, but the tunnel was completely different than he remembered it. 'This must be the dragon's lair.' To avoid the fragrance will be impossible. Even if he can block the scent, he will still be breathing it. That being said, defeating the floor boss in these caves, is the only way out. Kirito abandoned all reason for bearings. That was a waste of time. Kirito ran down one tunnel and up another, but the only thing he accomplished, was fatigue. He couldn't fight a floor boss, if he was totally zonked. But he didn't know how much time was left for Klein. It caused Kirito to push himself harder.

"KLEIN!" Kirito finally had to stop. 'What if Klein had died? There would be no way to know. It wasn't like he was on my friend's list.' The fear sunk in and he was starting to already consider the possibility that he was too late. Devastation started to set in.

"There he is." The sound of the Dark Knight's voice rung through the tunnel.

Kirito shot up from his position. Kirito drew his sword and faced them, poised and ready to strike.

"Do you think this is the real one? How many times do we have to kill this guy?" The man on the leader's right, complained.

Kirito decided to play along. It might be the only way to get out, without any trouble. He stood up straight and then gestured for them to follow him. He turned around and headed swiftly down the tunnel.

"Maybe this one knows the way out!" The other suggested.

One thing that all the illusions had in common, is that they tried to lure players into traps, also they never spoke. Kirito kept these things in mind, as he was playing the part of a hallucination.

"Let's just kill him and get moving. The real one has to be around somewhere." The leader ordered.

The man on his right, threw a dagger towards Kirito.

Kirito effortlessly dodged it, making it appear as if it went right through him.

They were convinced and decided that he wasn't worth their time.

Kirito took several breaths, when he was certain that he lost them. If Klein was somehow still alive, he was in danger if he ran into them.

Kirito continued to run aimlessly through the dungeon.

"AAHHHHHH!" Klein ran towards Kirito.

Kirito was overcome with relief.

Klein swung around Kirito and hid behind him. "Those girls are vicious, man! They are trying to kill me!"

Kirito looked back to confirm that the girls he mentioned, aren't really there. "I knew you were desperate, but come on, Klein. Do you really want to chase an imaginary girlfriend?"

"She isn't imaginary!" Klein defended.

"Then why are you the only one who can see her?" Kirito taunted. Perhaps this was how he was choosing to relax. Klein scared the heck out of him, after all.

"You can't?! She is right…" Klein looked back, to see that no one was there. "She was just there!"

"Stop wasting time." Kirito scolded. "I know how to get out of here, but we can't get split up again."

"Sure thing. This place is starting to give me the creeps."

"Somewhere in this dungeon, there is a floor boss. We have to defeat it and then the entrance should reveal itself." Kirito explained.

"Is it really that easy?"

"We still have to find it…"

"Right. Got any ideas, as to how to track it down?"

Kirito stopped for a moment. "I think it might come to us."

"What?!" Klein stopped in his tracks.

"It creates hallucinations and then attacks us, while we are stunned." Kirito proceeded again, leaving Klein back a step.

"You sound like you have already encountered it."

They continued aimlessly around, just trying to draw the floor boss' attention. They stood in front of Klein's guild. No way, could they actually be here, so that means… it is the floor boss.

Shock and excitement appeared on the guild's faces.

"Here we go! We can do this!" Kirito pulled his sword from his back and prepared his attack.

Klein stood poised next to him. "They are going down! No one messes with us!"

Suguha was about to say something, when Kirito came at her quickly and went to strike her down swiftly. She dodged, but barely and roared at him. "Kirito! What are you-"

Kirito seemed shocked and stopped to think. "Wait! Klein! Stop!" Kirito stood up and rushed to break off Klein's attack.

"No way are they beating me!" Klein's friends dodged each strike.

"Klein, they are actually here!" Kirito tried to explain.

Klein stopped and stared at the guild members. "No way. I thought it was a hallucination!"

"Hallucinations don't talk." Kirito reasoned.

"Hallucinations?!" Suguha objected. "I am real! What is your problem?! We came in here because you didn't come back!"

"It has only been two days. Give us a break." Kirito defended, while everyone else relaxed from the surprise attacks.

"Two weeks." Suguha put her hands on her hips. "We couldn't wait for you any longer."

"Two weeks? That's… impossible… There is no way that we have been here that long." Kirito remained thoughtful. "Time… It must be an illusion here."

"Has it really been that long? Kirito! We can't let it get away with that! Let's destroy that monster!" Klein held his katana firmly in his grasp.

"I agree." Kirito turned to Klein's guild. "I guess you want an explanation."

The guild waited expectantly for it.

Kirito and Klein started down another tunnel and the guild followed behind.

"There is a floor boss in these tunnels. The reason why we can't escape is simple. The boss is responsible for creating hallucinations. They are often personal and it uses them to draw the player into a trap. It creates illusions to make us feel like we are running in circles and I don't believe that we can find an exit in our current state. To get out, we will have to confront it." Kirito explained.

Suguha looked at both Kirito's and Klein's health bars and saw the status symbol that she hadn't seen before. "You have a status change."

"We can't use crystals, so it doesn't matter." Kirito looked at Klein's health bar to see nothing and Klein did the same with Kirito's.

"What status change?" Klein asked.

"All visual data can be fabricated. We cannot trust our own eyes. That means that we should rely on our sense of smell and hearing." Kirito analyzed. "The monsters that accompany the floor boss, are also fabricated. They will attack, but even though you see that you are taking damage, you really aren't. Just ignore them. It will make things more complicated as we don't know where our health bars are, and we may not even be able to see what the floor boss' is either. Keep that in mind when engaging with it."

"Okay…" Suguha held out her hand to Kirito. "We can help. Should be easier with all of us here."

Kirito couldn't agree more, but he wasn't about to admit that now.

They continued to walk down the tunnels and they past a room, but Suguha stopped.

"Mom?!" Suguha was relieved and pained.

Kirito entered and ran towards Suguha. He saw the woman too, but he didn't remember ever seeing her before. She looked like an older version of Suguha, that held her arms out to Suguha and tears were covering her eyes.

Kirito grabbed onto Suguha's arm. "She isn't really here." Kirito started to wonder why he saw her mother. He turned back to the others. "Can you see her too?"

They shook their heads. "See what?" The others that hadn't seen a hallucination yet, called.

"I thought these were projections of one's memories. How do I see her?" Kirito tried to pull Suguha away from the lure. There must be an invisible barrier around somewhere. He would need to make sure she didn't pursue it, alone. "In any case, we found the floor boss. It's in this room!"

"Mom… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…" Suguha cried, not turning away, so easily.

"Sugu! Snap out of it! She isn't really here!" Kirito jumped in front of her, blocking her way through.

The monster replaced the woman, that was standing before them.

"Here we go, guys!" Klein called out.

Suguha was stuck in a trance, but after a moment of everyone taking their positions, she finally snapped out of it and joined the others.

The dragon did the same thing as before and whipped around the room, getting the players by surprise. It's agility was unmatchable in the other monsters, they have already faced.

"Don't let it wrap around you!" Kirito warned as he lunged at the creature to get in an attack.

The monster's body whipped up and slammed against Kirito, causing him to fling backwards and roll down the body and tail.

Klein ran in. "I don't think so! You aren't getting away from us!" Klein tried an attack from the side, but the body curved quickly and knocked him aside too.

Suguha watched as the other players continued to get knocked away.

"This monster is a cowered. It will try everything to escape! We can afford to lose it again!" Kirito got to his feet and charged at it.

It's body moved too quickly that not a player could get an attack in. Then something happened, like Kirito's previous battle with it. Many monsters spawned around them, making them surrounded and unable to get away.

"There they are! Just remember, they can't kill you and won't inflict any damage! It will all just be an illusion!" Kirito returned to the dragon, for another strike to the body. "Focus all your attacks on the dragon!" Kirito landed this strike and the monster whipped around, wrangling Kirito to a loop in its torso. It was trying to stop Kirito in his tracks. Kirito jumped back, just before getting caught. 'How did he get away? This boss is way too fast… Wait a second.' Kirito turned to the guild. "Keep their aggro trained on you! As long as the illusions fight you, the boss will be distracted and therefore, it will decrease its agility!"

"You heard him!" Klein ordered. "I will back up Kirito!"

"Yes, sir!" The guild members proceeded to fight the illusionary minions.

Suguha, however, joined Kirito and Klein's sides. "Let's take this thing down!"

The dragon suddenly passed through the ceiling and all illusions dissipated into nothing. Even though, the ceiling didn't even recognize getting a single dent from the collision, a tunnel was provided, with a slight incline.

"Where did it go?!" The other members panicked, searching the whole area.

"I think it might have gone back to its lair. If we follow it, there will be no chance for it to escape us again." Kirito ran to the tunnel.

"We can't jump that high." Klein whined as he studied the entrance to the tunnel, showing it was higher than ten men. "There has to be another way."

Kirito looked to the walls that lead to the tunnel. 'It wasn't that high… the walls lead right to it. Maybe there is a way to get up there…' "Everybody stand back. I am going to try something."

"Like what? You can't grow wings." Kunimittz retorted.

"Can you?" Dale asked curiously.

Kirito closed his eyes for a moment, after backing up.

The guild members watched carefully, waiting anxiously to see what Kirito was planning to do.

Kirito's eyes shot open and he ran as fast as he could, pushing himself to run even faster. 'I have to get faster! Or this will never work!' He managed to get a bit more speed, from sheer will. He then ran up the wall, towards the entrance to the assumed lair of the beast. Kirito fell, moments before he could latch onto the rock surface that surrounded the tunnel. When he slammed to the ground, he knew it would work, but he needed to keep trying. He was so close.

Each guild member gave it a try, but alas, every one of their attempts failed.

"What now?" Dynamm asked. "This isn't working. Maybe there is another way."

"No." Kirito shot them down. "There is no other way. We go back into those tunnels and we will be lost for weeks, months… maybe even years. This is our only option." Kirito gave it another try with everything. That failed and then the next try failed and the next. It was too high for the springboard option. A human tower wasn't an effective strategy either. This had to work.

Klein and the others sat down on the cave floor. "You've been at this for hours. You should take a break."

"He can't give up. How long can we stay here? We are running short on food and water." Suguha answered.

Harry one was thoughtful for a moment. "I saw a spring not too far down there." He pointed back down the tunnels. "I'm sure we could find it again."

"Then how are we supposed to get back here?" Klein pressed. "We finally have a direction. That is better than aimlessly walking around in those tunnels.

Suguha stood up and brushed herself off. "Then I may as well, give it another try."

"Me too!" The other guild members joined Suguha and Kirito in many unsuccessful attempts to run up the walls. Klein joined in too.

Kirito kept going after everyone else grew tired. He ran up and then, finally, he managed to grab onto the ledge of the tunnel to the lair.

"He did it!" The others jumped up from their spots and rushed over to cheer Kirito on.

Kirito pulled himself up and then summoned his menu screen. Soon a rope appeared in his hands. He tied the one end to his waist and tossed down the other. "I will pull you up. One at a time."

"Are you sure you can handle it. You are a bit smaller than us." Issin pointed out.

Kirito smirked confidently. "You don't need to worry about me. I have been working very hard, raising my _strength skill_."

"Okay." The men were, one by one, hoisted into the air and Kirito pulled them up, with much more ease than they could have expected.

Once everyone was up, they continued down the tunnel, that seemed to lead nowhere.

"After all of that, and we are lost in another tunnel?" Klein complained. "It's hopeless, man.

Kirito saw a gleaming light appear. He got excited. "No! Look! A way out!"

Everyone ran towards the 'exit', with great haste. They barreled through the opening to find themselves in another dome. It was different though. It had a giant moonlit crystal in the center of the ceiling. Surrounding it, were several skylights, that could prove to be escape holes... for a butterfly. There was a shimmering stream flowing through the center, that made the rock sparkle with moonlight. Many flowers accented this dome, surrounded by serene tropical plant life. Around the base of the dome, there were several entrances to other tunnels.

"This has to be the dragon's lair! Kirito is right!" Suguha quickly smelled the flowers and splashed the stream water around.

The other guild members drank the stream water. Status inflictions appeared. Paralysis.

Klein, Kirito and Suguha were the only ones, who didn't drink from the stream.

"The water… it's poisoned." Kirito realized. "Then that means…" Kirito looked around and he locked onto something.

As if on cue, the dragon appeared. It had been laying low in this dome for a while, unnoticed.

"It will take out the paralyzed players first! That is the work of a coward!" Kirito informed.

The guild mates cringed. "Please no. I don't want to die. Not yet." They whined.

"I won't let that happen, guys. You can count on us." Klein got in between the dragon and his mates.

"Be careful, guys. It would be safe to assume that everything in this room is poison." Kirito observed.

"Got it." Suguha ran towards the dragon.

"Don't forget to call on your buddies! I would like to take my fury out on them!" Klein bantered.

The dragon whipped around the lair quickly. It got behind them, before they even knew it was going to. Kirito planned for that, this time and was ready to strike. He got his sword stuck in its scales and Kirito was able to stick with it. The ride was very bumpy and Kirito had to hold on tight.

"Hang on, Kirito!" Suguha jumped off a rock that the dragon was about to strike and then she whipped her body around and struck the side, before it got away. She was able to use its blind spot in the temporary moment of confusion, after its failed attack. Suguha struck it a few times, giving it everything she had before she would lose her target again.

Kirito used that moment to also land his series of attacks.

Klein rushed in, but the dragon discarded them all before he was able to deal any damage.

The dragon went straight for the incapacitated guild members.

Klein jumped in front of the attack and was thrown to the walls.

"KLEIN!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Don't worry, guys… I'm okay." Klein struggled to get up. "No one messes with my buddies!" Klein darted in for another strike, while it was trying to strike another paralyzed member.

"I got you covered!" Kirito struck the dragon's head before it could get at Issin.

"Thanks, man." Issin and the others felt incredibly useless, lying around, waiting to be taken out.

Kirito noticed something. The glow would resonate over the ceiling crystal, and then the dragon would recover in both health and speed. "We need to destroy the crystal! It may be the source of its power!"

Suguha trusted Kirito's judgement immediately. She launched herself off of the dragon's back and dealt a strong attack to the crystal.

In response, the dragon tried to bite her in half, so Kirito lunged at its muzzle and struck it in a surprise attack.

"You were right! It is protecting the crystal!" Suguha landed on her feet, next to the frozen players.

"Finally. Now we have a strategy!" Klein joined in this new strategy and they struck again, each taking their turn to deal damage and cover the others, when they were.

The monster finally disappeared into codes and vanished.

Kirito, Klein and Suguha collapsed where they stood. They had given everything they had, in that fight.

Suguha looked at the window that appeared in front of her. She received the _last attack_ _bonus_.

Kirito pulled up his _map_. It presented a clear instruction to exit the labyrinth.

"We can leave!" The guild members cheered as they recovered from their status inflictions.

Kirito and the others gathered themselves and agreed to head to town. Once they got to the dome in which this all started, Kirito was cut off by the three _Laughing Coffin_ members.

"You thought you could run from us?" The one spoke in a high pitched screechy voice.

"What do you plan to accomplish? You don't seriously think you could take us all on, do you?" Kirito poised himself with confidence. "The other players will be here any minute to great us. Why don't you turn yourselves it?"

The leader held up his hand. "You will not be shown any more mercy from us. You had your last chance and you made your decision. We're done here." The leader turned away and the other two followed him out of the labyrinth.

Kirito turned around and came face to face with the knight he was fighting before all this happened. "Can I request a rematch?"

The quest log updated and he was getting ready to _accept_ it.

"Come on. Haven't you had enough. We should go and get something to eat. I'm starving." Klein urged Kirito to let it go for now.

"Sorry.. You guys should go back. There is something I still need to do." Kirito pressed the _accept_ button. "This is **my** fight." Kirito pulled out his sword. It was time to get that skill.

"We will stay here and make sure that you don't get your butt kicked." Klein placed his hand on Kirito's shoulder, before Kirito had to engage his opponent.

"Thanks… I guess." Kirito took it on as the others hung back and watched. It was the first time most of them could just muse at Kirito's skills.

Suguha watched as Kirito got slammed on the ground. She jumped up and placed her hand on her sword, but Klein put his hand over hers. "That is how we started this mess. Kirito must beat him on his own. There is no other way."

Suguha removed her hand from the hilt and watched helplessly as Kirito got thrashed around, but Kirito always seemed to quickly recover and get back into it. Kirito finally stood there, as the _quest cleared_ popped up, in Kirito's view, followed by a new _skill acquired_ pop up appeared.

"You did it!" Klein cheered and so did Suguha and the others.

The knight was gone. Klein jumped to the last spot he saw it. "No way! Why is only Kirito able to get that skill?"

Kirito caught his breath. "Unlike other _skill quests_ , this one is limited to one achiever."

"No wonder you wanted it so bad." Suguha accused teasingly.

"Let's eat already!" Dale grumbled.


	15. Chapter 13 Holy Dragon Alliance

Kirito and the others went to the cafe. It was really nice to relax and they also wanted to celebrate getting out of the continuous, mind twisting labyrinth. They all sat at a table and drank to their hearts' content. They got caught up in the chatter about the maze and Kirito figured he should pay Argo a visit. The info brokers will help the other players be more prepared for the events in that dungeon.

Kirito knew that sooner or later, they would have to go through itagain, to find the boss room. But they can trouble themselves with those details, later.

Suguha sat next to Kirito. "You saw her too, didn't you?"

"You're mother?" Kirito enquired.

"Yes. Klein and the others say that they never saw her. You did. How is that possible? You have never seen her before." Suguha remained curious.

"I don't know. With the current technology, that shouldn't be possible. The system can access our memories, in theory. However, sharing memories, that is unheard of." Kirito explained.

"Then you knew her?" Suguha's eyes grew wide.

"No. I have never seen her before." Kirito started to think hard. It was weird, but a part of him did think that she was familiar, but he couldn't imagine why. "Sorry… I got nothing."

Suguha released a sigh. "I am curious… How do you know about the system functions?"

"It has been an interest of mine."

"My mom works in the computer industry. Maybe you saw her there?"

"I doubt it. I have been learning everything from my school and tech programs online." Kirito was surprised that he was sharing his personal life with her, because the moment he logged in, he never wanted to talk about it. Suguha had a weird effect on him. He couldn't help but be at ease around her.

"I wanted to thank you."

Kirito perked up a bit. "For what? I didn't really do anything back there."

"You saved me from the boss many floors back. I don't think I expressed my gratitude to you yet."

"Sure, you did." Kirito sat back. "It was nothing, really. You don't need to thank me. I activated the quest. It was entirely my fault."

"I see…" Suguha looked depressed for a moment and then shook it off. "I don't agree. You were there to help. It was our fault for not paying attention."

Kirito was then interrupted.

"Give it up for Kirito!" Klein stood up and cheered, pulling his attention away from his conversation with Suguha.

Kirito suddenly had all eyes on him. "It was nothing."

"You saved our guild! That isn't nothing!" Issin added.

"It was **you** that figured out how to slay that floor boss!" Harry One announced.

"Yeah!" The other members cheered.

"Have you given it any thought?" Klein asked.

Kirito was taken back for a moment. 'Oh, right… He still wants to know if I will join his guild…' Kirito stared at his drink on the table, gaining his courage. "Sorry, Klein. I am a solo player."

"No, it's cool." Klein was disappointed, but he didn't really show it.

Kirito watched their guild and there were points that he regretted his decision. It didn't matter. They didn't know who he really was. He couldn't tell them or allow them to share his burdens. "I should go." Kirito stood up and headed towards the exit.

"Kirito! If you ever get into any trouble, message me!" Klein stopped him in his tracks, but Kirito didn't turn around.

"Sure…" Kirito left and chose to search for Argo, but he still couldn't bring himself to let go of his past. He couldn't just move forward. Whenever he saw Klein's happy face, or Suguha's cheer, he couldn't help but long to be surrounded by friends.

Kirito searched for clues to suggest someone had been here before and knew that Argo wasn't going to be so easy to spot. She had told him that he would have to find her, so he was just going to have to accept that. He followed a shadowy figure into the alley and then he chased after it. Once he got into a large empty section of the market place, he scanned the area and he finally found Argo, hiding behind some crates.

Argo smirked. "You found me a lot quicker this time."

"Yeah, well I have been getting a lot of practice, lately." Kirito straightened out.

"Where have you been? No one has heard from you in weeks."

"Has it been that long already?" Kirito was distracted with his own thoughts. "I have some information. I will sell it to you for the usual _col_."

"You've been really busy, haven't you?"

"It has been an interesting month." Kirito completed the exchange of details for col.

"That's good stuff. Don't forget to seek me out, when you get all your information." Argo then left the alley.

Kirito was left in thought.

* * *

Raylia was strolling towards the teleport gate and then she saw _Kirito_ leaving with a bunch of players. 'Kirito never joins other parties. What is his deal? Is he just avoiding me?' She decided to follow his party into the field and got very lost. Taking on several monsters, along the way, she found _Kirito_ was entering the cave with the party.

She was about to follow him in, when she was ambushed by respawned monsters. She heard screams and tried to get away, without much luck. Raylia ran into the cave and then saw more monsters.

 _Kirito_ was coming her way and she hid to avoid explaining her sudden desire to stalk him. She saw that he was now alone and had a greedy smirk on his face. She noticed that he had a guild icon. 'That's the symbol for the Holy Dragon Alliance! Kirito joined a guild?! What happened to his party?!' It didn't add up in her mind.

Once _Kirito_ was out of sight, she returned to town and found herself at the headquarters of the Holy Dragon Alliance. She approached a leader at their base and met with officials. "Excuse me. I would like to join the Holy Dragon Alliance." She was suspicious and figured this would be the most effective way to get to the bottom of this. 'Kirito can't ignore me now.'

"Welcome to the Holy Dragon Alliance, new recruit." The man responded.

"I don't need to display my skills?" She asked in disbelief.

"Your reputation precedes you, Raylia. If anything, you will be a ray of sunshine for the guild."

"Then I just have one request." She saw the symbol appear over her health bar, after accepting the invite to the guild. "I would like to be in a party with Kirito."

"Hahahahahaha!" The leader laughed in her face and walked away, returning to his duties. "Good luck, little lady."

An unhappy scowl appeared on her face. She muttered under her breath. "... Kirito… what are you up to…?"

* * *

Kirito stood over the hill, under a very large tree, looking over the town and under the stars. 'This world is so beautiful. If it had been under better circumstances… this would be amazing… Is it so wrong to feel like this in the world that I want to live in? No one else feels that way… They have a future… Can I hope for that IRL?'

"It is so pretty, isn't it?" A sweet little voice stuck out of the silence of the night.

Kirito looked in her direction. "Yeah, it is." He leaned back, bracing himself with his hands behind himself. He stared back into the sky. There was a shooting star.

"Quick! Make a wish!" She smiled happily. She got up and sat next to him. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." Kirito was watching her. She seemed so happy. 'Could this be another player that sees the beauty in this world, the way I do?'

"It is hard to believe this is just a bunch of codes. They look so real. This world is so fascinating. Even the monsters are pretty cool."

"They are something…" Kirito didn't understand what she found so great about the monsters, but it was nice to meet someone who didn't feel held back by this world.

"Do you think we will ever beat this game? I wonder what the higher levels will look like. Not that my level will be high enough to see it."

"You **will** see it. We are going to beat this game. You can go back to the real world."

"Thanks… Thinking about the real world… I don't even know if I still want to go back. I feel like… I don't know how to explain it…."

"No… I think I get it. This world seems to have many adventures and opportunities that aren't available IRL. I feel the same way."

"Really?" The girl studied his expression for confirmation.

Kirito noticed that she didn't have a guild icon nor a party icon. "You are all alone? Just like me."

"I join parties, but they look at me like a fighting doll. I haven't found anyone who takes me seriously." She lowered her gaze to the town.

"You're not alone. It seems to be consistent for girl players. Don't give up. You will find players that will take you for who you are and not by your appearance."

"You think so?" Her legs fidgeted back and forth.

"I know this girl that is much younger than other players. But she was a guild leader and she takes on floor bosses by herself. She is crazy strong. Now she is a member of the Fuurinkazan guild and **they** take her seriously."

"I wish I could be strong like her. I'm not. I'm still learning how to play." She admitted shyly.

"Then… we are going to fix that." Kirito offered his help.

"Really? You would do that for me? We just met." She turned to him in utter shock.

"Yeah… but you need help and if you died later on, because no one helped you level up, I could never live with myself." Kirito fiddled with his screen and then a party request appeared in her view.

She quickly accepted and then her name came up in his view.

"Silica. That is a pretty name."

"I like yours too, Kirito. Can I friend you?"

'She is a girl, I like being around. There is something about her that helps me to open my eyes and see this world in a new light. I like being in this world. I like meeting people and helping them. If she sees this world the way I do… I know she is someone that I can trust and hang around.' Kirito opened the menu and added her as a friend.

"You don't have many friends, either." Silica enquired.

"It isn't like that… It is more complicated." Kirito chose not to add any of his friends.

"It's fine. I kind of like being your only friend." Silica smiled sweetly, but her cheeks heated up.

He smiled back at her.

"Well-it is really late-We should get some sleep." Silica flustered as she stood up and brushed herself off, out of habit.

"Agreed. We can start training in the morning." Kirito watched as Silica made her way back to town. He felt really good now. It was a relief to know that he wasn't the only one that was feeling this way. He was going to make sure that she didn't die. It gave him something else to focus on.

* * *

Raylia entered the headquarters of the Holy Dragon Alliance(HDA) and made her way towards the debriefing room. As she was walking by, she noticed a group of players in a heated conversation and one of them, was _Kirito._

"Hey, Kir-" Raylia was cut off by the leader of the party she was going to be assigned.

"Raylia, you will need to be briefed on your first mission in our guild. Please come with me and I will go over the details."

Raylia looked back at the place she saw her 'friend' and he was gone. She was ushered into the room and was updated on her next quest.

"I thought you said that I didn't need to prove my skills." Raylia blurted.

He explained everything. "Don't think of this as an evaluation of your skills, think of it as an opportunity to get some rare items."

"I guess."

"You should already be aware of this, but there are many members of the guild who have requested you for their party. How will you proceed?"

"I will party with Kirito. He is a friend of mine." Raylia insisted.

"Fat chance. Kirito isn't in our guild."

"What?! But he was just-"

"If you only joined us because of some crush, you have a lot to learn about our guild. You can't slack off. We have leveling quotas to meet and I expect you to be ready to join us on the assault team. We will need every sword we can get, to take down each boss on every floor. I am expecting a lot out of you, so take this seriously."

"Yes, sir."

"You may be a famous singer, but in this world, you are just another player. Don't expect any special treatment from me."

Raylia was actually relieved to hear that. She saluted him with confidence. "Yes, sir!"

He pointed to the desk. There was a uniform on it. "There is everything you need. You may leave on your mission, when you are ready. Your party members are outside the gates, waiting for you. Don't hold them up." He left the room.

Raylia turned to the uniform and selected it and equip it. It appeared on her body, after removing the other armour. When she saw what the other members were wearing for armour, she was hesitant to try it on. Once she looked at herself, she realized that the female armour was actually quite more, her style. The short blue skirt, with the silver shirt and grey breastplate and accents. The blue symbol was nice too, being displayed on her sleeves of armour. Overall, the armour was slim fitting. The stats on it were elevated from hers. Her sword was placed on her back, just like Kirito's. She held up the sword that Kirito had used, before he got his newest one. She liked how well it complimented her outfit.

Once she got herself sorted, she met her party that was right where she had been instructed. They were all excited, but less than her usual fans. The leader must have selected the less enthusiastic fans, for her party, to help keep them from being distracted. She didn't mind that at all.

She saw another party leaving and there was _Kirito_ , among them. She turned to her fellow members of the guild. "The leader told me that Kirito wasn't in the Holy Dragon Alliance, so what is he doing here?"

The group laughed and then headed towards the field without her. "Come with us. There is much for you to learn."

'Why won't they just tell me?!' Raylia scrunched her fists up and followed her party, before she was left behind. 'I will find out what you are up to, Kirito. You aren't fooling me.'

* * *

Kirito waited at the teleport gate for Silica.

She finally appeared at the gate. "You waited?" She seemed so relieved. "I didn't mean to sleep in."

"It's alright. Are you ready to go?" Kirito asked.

"Uh huh."

"Great. What is your level? We should stick to hunting grounds that are well within your level parameters."

"I'm… level 20…" Silica answered shyly.

"Alright. Then we will go to the _Forgone Forests_. You should be able to level up quickly there."

"Okay." Silica and Kirito made their way towards the teleport gate and called out the field in question. They disappeared from the square and then reappeared at the beginning of the dungeon.

It was a creepy forest, but Silica felt much more confident with Kirito by her side.

"Look!" Silica pointed excitedly at the little critters at the base of a tree.

Kirito was surprised to see how calm they were, despite Silica's advances.

"You must be hungry." Silica held out her hand to them, with crumbs in them.

The critters munched on the crumbs, but when Kirito drew near, they darted away, in all directions. "How are you doing that?"

Silica was disappointed that the critters all dispersed from her. "I just like animals. They are really cute. How could I not like them?"

Kirito smiled. Seeing this forest through Silica's eyes was giving him a whole new perspective on the game. "I guess you're right. They don't seem to like me very much."

"They know I won't hurt them. So they can be relaxed around me."

"Hey… Have you ever thought of becoming a _beast tamer_? I think you would be really good at it." Kirito suggested.

"You can tame the beasts? Really?" Silica jumped up in excitement.

"Why not? This game holds endless possibilities. The way you handle those critters, I'm sure you could do it."

"Will you help me? I don't really know how."

"I'm sure we can figure it out."

Silica had a joyous smile. "Okay."

"Do you often feed the critters?"

"Uh huh."

"Then that must be why they are so comfortable around you. You may not realize it, but you have skill sets that you activate by using them. You have been working on raising your beast affiliation skills. You must be close to achieving a high enough skill to tame them. All there is now, is to find the one you want to tame."

"So that is how it works? I remember the first time I approached them, they were just as scared of me as they are of you. Over time, they trust me. I **am** going to tame them. There won't be a single beast that I can't tame." Silica felt a scary presence behind her.

A bunch of wolves lunged at her.

Kirito was already aware of them being there and had prepared himself to attack.

"Except that one." Silica cried as she tried to recover and held her dagger up.

Three wolves surrounded her.

Kirito took out the one on the right, quickly. "You can fight them, Silica. Don't worry, they are only level 17."

Silica recovered and tried to strike the next one down, that charged at her with an attack. The bite just grazed her leg and she lost some hp. She jabbed her dagger into its side and then whipped it around for another attack.

Before she could, the next one lunged at her. She was dropped to the ground and she cried in panic. "Kirito!"

Kirito sliced through it, leaving only one more wolf remaining. "I won't let them kill you, promise."

"O-kay…" Silica whipped her tears away and got back to her feet, ready to engage the last wolf that was staring right at her. She took a deep breath, reciting in her head that Kirito will protect her and she finally got the courage to fight it. After a few strikes, it disappeared from the world into codes.

She breathed heavily, letting go of the panic and fear, allowing herself to relax a bit.

"It just takes some practice, but you will get the hang of it." Kirito encouraged.

"Okay. I won't give up."

"Silica? How would you feel about joining me on a quest?"

"I don't know. I haven't gone on any quests before. What if I am no good at it and only get in the way?" Silica was filled with self-doubt and grew tense.

"You should give yourself more credit, Silica. This quest is different. I think you might be the only one who can help me."

Silica's eyes lit up. "Then I will do my best."

"Then it's settled. We will go to floor 25, whenever you are ready."

"Floor 25?! There is no way that I can survive on that floor." Silica objected.

"You're wrong. With some more training and better equipment, you will be able to take on monsters far stronger than the levels they have on floor 25." Kirito encouraged.

"I'll try."

"That's more like it. Let's do some smaller quests. Hopefully you can get some special gear and get your dagger upgraded."

"Will you teach me how to play?"

"You already have the basics down, so learning the rest is going to be easy."

Silica nodded in enthusiasm, eager to get started.

Silica continued to fight monsters and Kirito made sure that she wasn't overwhelmed in any of her encounters. He instructed her on methods of improving her skills and sharpening her fighting tactics. As things went on, she watched her levels grow steadily in comparison to her previous efforts.

* * *

Raylia waited around headquarters, after her party made it back from their expedition. Finally, _Kirito_ returned. He was alone. Where was his party? Something didn't add up.

"Where are the others?" Raylia overheard the leader., question _Kirito_.

"We split up. No one likes to be shown up. They just can't handle my skill levels." _Kirito's_ cocky voice could be heard around the room.

Raylia drew closer, but stayed hidden. 'That doesn't sound like Kirito at all. What is going on here?' That was it. She was going to confront him, once and for all. "Kirito! You have some explaining to do!"

"Again with the _Kirito…_ I'm not…" His frustration traded for a big smile. "But if you want, I could be."

"What...? Nevermind… I thought you were never going to join a guild!" Raylia just studied him. Now she was sure of it. "You aren't him, are you?"

"Many have mistaken me for some other idiot. I am getting used to it, by now. Name is Len. I am a member of the Holy Dragon Alliance. How would you like to party with me on a quest?" He flashed his teeth. Only so many people in the world, know how to do it just right.

Raylia was disgusted. "Ugh… Not on your life." Even if it wasn't Kirito, this boy was suspicious. Raylia was going to find out just what he was up to. Raylia left him alone and darted out of headquarters.

"Have you met the new recruit?" The leader came back, just in time to see Raylia disappear.

"Yes. Things are going to get very interesting around here." Len smirked confidently.


	16. Chapter 14 New Strategy

Silica and Kirito managed to raise their levels high enough to get Silica to floor 25. It took much dedication and level training, but they made it. They were trudging through the forest when finally they made it to a meadow in the middle.

"Where is the _quest_?" Silica looked around, when Kirito came to a stop. They had been walking for awhile and she was relieved to finally be there… wherever that is.

Kirito pointed out to the forest treeline.

Silica's eyes followed his fingers and she saw a couple of horses, grazing there. " **They** are the _quest_?" She asked in confusion.

"The _quest giver_ is actually an NPC in town, over by some stables. For whatever reason, it is locked. The _quest giver_ repeats that he has no horses at the moment. Everyone has tried, but no one can figure it out. What would be the point in not enabling a playable feature of the game?" Kirito explained.

"I can see your point."

"Every once in awhile, these horses will randomly show up in the forest dungeons. Many parties have tried to wrangle and herd them, but every time, they are unsuccessful. Even when surrounded, the horses manage to diverge from each other and scatter, no matter how you handle your herding tactics. That is only one angle that players have to think about. The other problem, is getting them past all the monster spawn points, without letting any of them get killed. I had no idea how to do it either, but with your help I think we can pull it off." Kirito looked out to the other fields, looking for more of them.

Silica's cheeks heated up as she shyly accepted the compliment. "How are we going to that?"

"I can handle the monsters. But… you might have an advantage that no other player has. I would like you to handle the herding part."

"But I don't know how to…" Silica had comforted the animals, but she never tried to wrangle any before. How would she even do it?

"You'll figure it out. Don't worry. I will be here to help in any way I can. We can do this."

"We will." Silica agreed, feeding off of Kirito's confidence a little.

Silica tried to approach one of the horses. She drew in close and it noticed her presence. Unlike in previous encounters that Kirito had made with them before, it remained calm. Silica reached out her hand and touched its muzzle. The horse seemed to enjoy her affection and allowed her to get even closer, exactly what Kirito had hoped. She looked back at Kirito for assurances and then tried to mount the horse. Its demeanor changed and it reared up, causing Silica to fall to her butt.

Kirito rushed in and pulled her out of the way of the horse's hooves.

Silica panted heavily. "The critters don't usually attack me."

"Sorry… I forgot to mention they attack if you get too close. Are you alright?" Kirito helped Silica back onto her feet.

"Yeah… I guess I might not be able to do anything, after all."

"That is not true. No one has ever managed to get that close before. It will just take some more time. You'll get it." Kirito encouraged.

"Really?" Silica couldn't believe that she was the only one to get that close.

"I'll even show you." Kirito drew closer to another horse and it took off, before Kirito could even get into attacking distance.

Silica started to giggle.

Kirito rested himself on the grass as Silica continued to wear down their distrust for her. She tried feeding them and brushing them. It did seem like they were getting more comfortable with her.

As he watched her, he felt like this was what life in game should be like. Enjoying all that this world has and playing it the way we want, even if some just want to make a friend. Silica loves the animals and in doing so, she created a new skill. The possibilities are endless. What other exciting features are still ahead of them? Silica helped him to see the bigger picture. He started to look forward to seeing what was available in the higher floors. He even considered joining up with Silica. Then she wouldn't be alone and she could remind him every day to enjoy life in Aincrad.

The horses started to skip around Silica and she smiled sweetly.

Kirito felt a warmth in his heart. 'Maybe this is what it is like to have a little sister.' He didn't mean to, but the peace that surrounded them, caused him to drift into a deep sleep.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Kirito shot up and looked to see that Silica and the horses were gone. Kirito panicked and pulled out his sword. "SILICA!"

He heard a loud roar in the distance and rushed to help her, if she was the one in trouble. Kirito saw a large tree monster, with hornets surrounding it, attacking many of the horses. Silica was on her knees crying as she watched the creatures she was becoming so fond of, getting torn into codes in front of her. Tears stained her face and she looked around in horror as she attracted the monsters' aggro.

Kirito rushed in and struck each hornet down, but he had to use his sword skills on the tree monster, for it kept summoning the hornets, after the others were annihilated. Kirito figured out that if one hornet remained, the beast wouldn't summon any more. Kirito finally took out the tree monster, after many well placed strikes.

Once it disappeared, Silica rushed into Kirito's arms and cried. "I couldn't… I couldn't save them…"

"It's okay. You are alive. That's the most important thing. Don't worry, okay. The horses are NPCs. They will just respawn. We just have to find them again." Kirito held her tightly.

When she heard that, she pulled away and wiped her tears. "Okay…" Her cheeks heated when she realized just how close she was to Kirito.

"Well-then-we-should-probably-start-looking!" She flustered.

"There isn't any hurry. We can think up our strategy while we look." Kirito strapped his sword to his back and continued through the forest dungeon with Silica beside him.

"Maybe… where do we herd them?" Silica suggested.

Kirito pointed to the _stables_ , far in the east of the forest dungeon. "I believe that would be the location. They need to be herded into the paddock. Of course, this is only theory. We didn't get much description in the _quest update_."

"It gives us a direction, at least. How many do you think we need?"

"Honestly, I think we would be happy to get even just one." Kirito looked towards the meadow that separated the forest and the mountains, that the _stables_ were located. "We have to cross that massive monster spawn field. It might be very difficult for just the two of us to handle. I know we can do it though."

"You can handle any monsters that come past us." Silica complemented sheepishly.

"True. You need to be aware that those fields have a floor boss, that spawns them. It won't be like any regular dungeon."

"What should we do? Is there a way around them?"

"No… I was helping another party with this _quest_ , but it didn't end well. The mountains make it impossible to herd the horses any other direction."

"Should we raise our levels first?"

"That won't be necessary. Our levels should already be high enough. The problem isn't defeating it. Finding it, is the issue. All the monsters appear the same, but only one of them is actually the floor boss."

"Is it normal for a floor boss to be so elusive?"

"Not usually… but if it is designed to make a _quest_ near impossible, then they seem to change. It makes the _quests_ more difficult, but with our lives on the line, it is very hard to appreciate such features."

"I agree."

They wandered through the dungeon, until finally they found another horse.

"Go on." Kirito encouraged.

Silica drew closer and placed her hand gently on the horse's muzzle. The other horses were much more shy around her at first, so it proved that it was skill based and not affection based. Silica heard the horse whinnied and she smiled in return.

Kirito stood guard, refusing to allow himself to get too comfortable here.

After waiting many hours, Silica managed to get on the horse's back without it bucking her. She smiled successfully to Kirito and he returned her a proud smile. She started to direct the horse and she got more into it.

The horse took the directions that she encourage and before long it was as if the two were one unit.

Silica turned to Kirito. "I know how I can herd the horses now."

Kirito nodded in agreement, for he knew what she meant. "Let's give it a try."

Silica rode her new friend into the forest with Kirito running beside it, taking on every monster in their path. They rounded up a herd of horses, eventually and led them towards the main field. Just as before, there were many lion monsters that appeared and they were endless.

Kirito fought them back, as Silica directed the horses around them.

They kept coming, relentlessly. It proved to be even harder than they thought.

* * *

Kirito and Silica dropped to the grass, panting heavily. Silica was shaking in terror. "They al-most… got… us…"

"Don't worry, Silica. I won't let you die." Kirito assured her. "You're safe, okay?"

Silica's cheeks heated, but then she cringed. "They are all gone… We are never going to complete this _quest_." She complained.

"That's nonsense. We just need to rethink our strategy." Kirito reasoned confidently, as always.

"Okay…"

* * *

They later returned to the same field with the reoccurring spawns of the lion monsters. "You stay here, where there are no monster spawn points. I will investigate the floor boss and his goons." Kirito stood up and shook off the rest of his fatigue. "It seems that when I cross the treeline, they appear and strike. Keep an eye out for any irregularities. Maybe there is something that we are missing."

"I will." Silica hid behind the rock and kept a weather eye on every little detail.

Kirito approached the treeline and there they appeared. Lion monsters attacked him from all directions, but it was clear to Kirito that none of them were the floor boss. The floor boss is a coward. Kirito commenced his attacks.

Silica scanned the area and something caught her eye. She left her hiding spot and pointed to a shadowy figure near the rocks. "There! Kirito!"

Kirito's eyes followed her direction, in the spare moments that he got in between strikes. His eyes widened, upon identifying it. It was a small lion cub. "I get it now. The monsters are spawning because of the lion cub's distress calls! The cub is the floor boss!" Kirito broke from the attacks and ran at the cub.

The lion cub panicked and ran as fast as it could. Kirito managed to corner it at the small cliffs. It shrunk into itself in fear and Kirito halted his attack. 'It was really scared. How could I strike it down, like it is nothing? Even if it is merely just codes.'

"No! Kirito, STOP!" Silica got in between Kirito and the lion cub. She held her arms out protectively. "Don't hurt it!"

Kirito didn't have any time to acknowledge her, before several lion monsters jumped down near him. He turned around to protect Silica. There was no escape now. It was do or die.

Silica turned towards the cub, gently. Her soft voice came through comfortingly. "It's okay. We won't hurt you." Silica drew near, got down to its level and held out her hand to pet it.

It slowly sniffed her hand and then their connecting was made. Silica pet the cub, until it became quite comfortable around her. The lion monsters disappeared as it started to play with Silica.

Kirito managed to strike down the last remaining lion and sheathed his sword. "I never could have done that. Nice work." He praised.

Silica turned pink again. "It just looked so scared. I couldn't let it die."

"It was the right call." Kirito noticed a window pop up in Silica's view. "It seems that you may have a new partner."

Silica quickly studied her window. She got the option to give it a name too. "I will name you Tika."

The cub happily played with her hand as she tried to type it in.

Kirito searched the area and there were no lions left out there. "I think we will have a much easier time with this _quest_ now."

Silica jumped up and the little cub followed her. "Come, Tika. We need to get the horses to the paddock."

The cub followed her and surprisingly, was quite fast. Silica found one horse after another, putting Kirito's keen eye to use.

With Kirito covering Silica, they herded all the horses into the paddock with ease. The _quest giver_ approached them and a huge smile, full of relief, filled his features.

"Thank you, chap. Now I can hold my mounts for hire, now that they have been returned to the _stables_." The old man cheered. "Please accept my finest horse as a reward."

The _quest cleared_ banner appeared and a reward window appeared in Kirito's view.

"It's a stallion." Kirito checked the stats and then interacted with the man. He grazed through the _menu_. "It looks like we have unlocked a new riding feature. Anyone can hire a horse here." Kirito turned to Silica. "You should have the mount. After all, I couldn't have completed this _quest_ without you." He slid through his _menu options_ , selecting the mount for transfer.

"No. I think you should keep it. I already got my reward." Silica looked down at her playful friend. "I wouldn't have even tried this _quest_ …" Her cheeks turned pink and she got a bit nervous. "... if it weren't for you."

"A-re you sure?" Kirito pressed.

"I want you to have it. It is the least I can do, after everything you have done for me." Silica nervously played with the skirt of her dress.

Kirito closed the _window_. "I wanted to do it. Because I like having you as a friend."

Silica's cheeks turned bright red. "I-I like you too- AS A FRIEND… I mean. Yeah…"

Kirito placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come. Let's get something to eat and get some rest. We can go back out here, tomorrow."

"Okay."

* * *

Kirito and Silica managed to find the ascending labyrinth. Hopefully soon, they may even happen upon the _Boss Room_. Silica was getting better at fighting, with Kirito coaching her.

Kirito stretched out his arms, showing a sign of fatigue.

"Are you tired? We could rest for a bit, if you want?" Silica offered.

"No… I am alright. We can keep going." Kirito revealed a confident smile.

"Did you not sleep well?" Silica seemed concerned.

"I guess I am a little tired. We can take a break once we get to the top. I don't plan on challenging the boss when we find him anyways." Kirito finally admitted.

Silica's eyes widened in excitement. "Look! A secret room!" She noticed a door open from the wall. She quickly darted inside to check it out, but the door disappeared behind her, leaving a wall between the two of them.

Kirito panicked and pounded on the missing door. "Silica! SILICA!" He pulled out his sword and struck the wall with such determination and fear. "Silica! No!"

 _~Jien struck Clema with a knife and her health bar depleted to nothing. She disappeared into vanishing codes before Kirito's eyes._

 _~Suguha was alone, as every member in her party was struck down and vanished into codes, losing the fight to the floor boss. Seeing her devastation._

'Never again! I can't let anyone else die! I won't let this game kill Silica! I can't!' Kirito struck it harder until the blade of his sword broke off and the sword shattered.

Kirito watched helplessly as Silica's health bar was depleting quickly. Kirito burst into tears as he quickly broke another sword and another. He dropped to his knees and pounded in frustration on the wall, crying over her impending doom. "Why did it have to be her! It isn't fair! She is just a young girl! SILICA!"

* * *

A/N: Please leave reviews. I want to know how you are enjoying the story and I want to see what parts you enjoy the most. Maybe I can even incorporate more of it in future chapters. I have certain plot points already figured out. But there is much that I am still working on.


	17. Chapter 15 What Matters Most

The door reappeared and Kirito's eyes landed on Silica. 'She is still alive! Thank goodness!' Kirito sprung to his feet and rushed over to Silica. "Are you alright?!" He stopped just before he was close enough to tackle her.

"I'm fine." Silica looked down at Tika and then the fear and panic left her body.

"Please don't scare me like that." Kirito pleaded.

"I didn't mean to. Honest." Silica waved her hands apologetically.

Kirito released a sigh after realizing that she was alright. "I think we should return to town. We shouldn't get too ahead of ourselves."

Silica nodded and the two of them returned to town.

The entire trip back, Kirito was deep in thought. 'I never realized how easy it was for me to care so much about other people. I haven't spent much time with her, but she has already become very important to me. No matter how hard I try to avoid people, I still find myself getting attached. If it weren't for our lives depending on it, I would really consider staying here. Even so, they can't live like this. Unlike me, they do have people in the real world to care. Every day out here in the virtual, is another day where more lives are lost and can never be returned. There isn't much I can do about it either. Just earlier today, I thought Silica was going to die. I couldn't stop it, no matter what I tried. It is just a reminder that **they** are in control. We are just the pieces in their game.'

"Kirito?" Silica's voice brought him back to her attention.

"I'm sorry. Were you trying to talk to me? I was a bit distracted."

"No… It's okay. You have a lot on your mind. We all do…" Silica stopped for a moment. "Why do you help me? I am a weaker player… I just slow you down."

"I will tell you, but you have to promise you won't laugh at me." Kirito shyly answered.

"I won't." Silica agreed.

"You are kind of like a little sister…" Kirito admitted.

Silica at first stifled a laugh, but then she felt a bit miserable. "... just a sister…?" She mumbled under her breath.

"Hm?"

Silica shook her head wildly in embarrassment. "I am flattered-really!" She flustered. Even though, she felt incredibly disappointed to hear it.

Kirito smiled and led her towards the inn, but Silica and her new friend, caught some other players' attention.

"How did you get a monster to follow you?! Aww, it is so cute! What is your trick?! Teach me! I wanna pet too!" Silica was flooded with questions and surrounded by new adoration.

"I just tamed it. Anyone can learn the skill." Silica answered them.

Kirito watched closely as they got more excited.

"Would you join my party?!" They persisted.

Kirito was a bit sad to think Silica would leave, but maybe it would be for the best.

"Sorry, I already have a party." Silica turned down the invite.

The crowd scoped out Silica's partner, Kirito. "Wait! It's the Black Swordsman! He is from the assault team!"

Silica was shocked as she quickly sought out confirmation from Kirito. "You're from the assault team?"

"I am." Kirito answered simply.

Silica took a deep breath, but she knew what she needed to do. "Then go and win this game for us."

"But…" Kirito hesitated.

Silica shook her head. "I'll be alright. I wish I could be in the assault team, but I'm not strong enough. I won't hold you back."

"It isn't like that…" Kirito weakly defended.

"She will be fine with us." The other players insisted.

"Alright. Good luck, Silica. I will make sure you get back to the real world. Don't die until then. Okay?" Kirito relented.

"I won't." Silica watched as Kirito left towards the next dungeon. "Maybe I will see you on the assault team one day… I hope…"

* * *

Kirito was getting used to being solo again. This was becoming routine for him. It almost felt normal. Wake up with leveling, follow it with more exploring and then to finish things off, complete a quest or two. He watched the other players band together and there were very few small guilds left. He wasn't even in a guild. The only other person he knew that had never joined a guild, was Asuna. Maybe she had by now.

He noticed a group of players gathering in a small clearing. Then who should he see, it was Asuna, herself, surrounded by several players.

Kirito suddenly noticed something. Asuna was unconscious. As he drew closer, he saw a status infliction next to her health bar.

Kirito rushed to her side and quickly asked the other players in urgency, "What happened?!"

"We don't know. We found her like this, deeper in the dungeon." The one player answered.

"It is a status infliction." A very unsettling, creepy voice came through. "And with that, there will always be an antidote." A very amused Sugou came forward. "Don't worry, boy. I will get her what she needs."

"No thanks. I won't accept any help from you." Kirito replied with disgust.

"I am not offering. She is **my** responsibility. I will deal with it. You can go back to whatever it was you were doing." Sugou growled. He got the players' attention. "Take her to the inn. I will return as soon as I have gotten the antidote." Sugou left in the direction that was assumed to be where they found Asuna.

Kirito watched his retreating form in anger.

"What are you going to do?" A voice came from behind and Kirito quickly identified it as Agil. Kirito didn't realize that Agil was with the party that found her.

Kirito was filled with determination, as he locked eyes with Agil. "I will find it first. Sugou will just use the situation to blackmail Asuna into doing whatever he wants. I won't allow it."

"Good luck and be careful, friend. That thing is still out there…. Whatever it is." Agil warned.

Kirito nodded his acknowledgement and then proceeded into the dungeon, using a different path than Sugou.

* * *

Further in, Kirito defeated several monsters, but nothing seemed to give any clues to an antidote. They didn't even know what caused this infliction, or why it wouldn't go away. All they knew was she wasn't waking up.

Kirito came into the tall grass of the thick, spruce tree forest. It was lined with wasp monsters and tree creatures. Kirito thought he searched almost every inch of the field, until he came to a small clearing. He walked along, staying alert, but out from the grass grew a large poisonous flower monster and it spat a toxic liquid at Kirito.

Once it touched Kirito, everything went black.

* * *

Kirito was in a very cold desolate area. He tried to stand, but there was barely any movement in his legs. As the minutes past, he regained his mobility. His sight started to clear and the shadows of many trees appeared. It wasn't like night in the dungeons of Aincrad, but more like an unnatural darkness that descended upon the dungeons.

As Kirito started to explore this new area, he noticed that there were beasts that had bright red eyes and you could see their skeletal structure glow brightly through their midnight black forms. Everything else appeared as silhouette in front of a sky with unnatural dark purple and pink hues that fade to black. The stars in the sky blinked a vibrant green and occasionally, there would be colourful light reflected through the area, like the gleam off of a disco ball. The sound was creepy and the trees shook like something was following him the whole way. He could sense an eerie presence, but every time he looked, he discovered he was alone.

There was one thing that grabbed his attention, that stood out from everything else. There was a bright light twinkling in the distance, then it dissipated into nothing. Maybe that was the way out of here.

Kirito ran as fast as he could, avoiding any monster he could, but getting caught by the others, he had to fight them off. He started to wonder if there was some kind of connection with this place and with Asuna's current absent state. "Asuna?! Asuna?! Are you here?! Asuna!" Kirito called, but he was greeted with the uncomfortable chatters of the beasts of the forest. Even so, he wasn't going to give up. If Asuna was here, she would have probably gone to that light that was shining earlier.

He chose to continue and when he finally got to that location, he was met by something he did not expect. There was a black stallion, with glowing purple eyes and a horn as sharp as a steel blade. It's hooves were cracked and it was obvious that it wasn't something that could quickly be tamed, even by Silica. Its wild spirit showed him that it was going to attack more relentlessly than the other horses. The horse was much taller than the others too. This was no horse. It was a floor boss.

Kirito decided against attacking it and tried to slip past, but that didn't stop the sworded horse's detection.

It charged at him and bellowed a loud roar, with hooves of thunder on the ground. It charged at Kirito, with the sword on its head lined up to strike Kirito in the chest.

Kirito dodged with a roll, but it reared up and quickly changed direction. Kirito side stepped, and struck his blade into its side.

The horn glowed neon green and Kirito then watched the health bar on his opponent rise back to full. Once it was restored to full strength, it charged at him again.

An enemy that can heal itself?! Kirito was flustered for a moment, but then he filled with new determination. 'I will just have to make sure it doesn't get the chance.'

Kirito used his five-hit-point sword skill and followed it with several well placed strikes, but once again, the horse used its horn to heal itself.

The beast reared up and stomped on Kirito's side, then struck him in the chest with its sword. Kirito was thrown back and watched his health deplete towards the yellow. This floor boss was tough. More tough than he could have imagined. Kirito watched as it summoned devilish wolves and crows to attack him and he had to cut them all down, while still dodging the demon unicorn's attacks. Once he cut them all down, the unicorn charged and reared up with another crushing attack. The hooves came down like hammers and were plated stronger than iron.

Kirito had to find another way to beat it, but there was no doing so.

The horned glowed dark purple and then a thick black mist surrounded them. The unicorn would disappear into it and then its charges could not be detected in time and Kirito was struck repeatedly from every angle. Kirito fell to his knees and tried to pull himself together. After everything he had gone through, he couldn't just roll over and take it. Everyone was depending on him. Asuna needed him too. He can't fail.

The unicorn charged again and Kirito struck its sword as it past and created sparks. Kirito struck the leg as it past again, but the sparks that surrounded the sword on its head caused it to not heal as quickly and Kirito finally found its weakness. Normally the sword or weapon wielded by a monster would be resistant to attacks, but this time that wasn't the case.

Kirito targeted its horn and was forced to dodge most incoming attacks. After striking the horn, the summonings stopped occurring too.

The unicorn reared up again. Kirito was hanging onto his last hp and had only one shot at it. Kirito struck its hind legs, before the front legs came down to crush him.

The evil unicorn disappeared into purple codes and then a boss drop window appeared. The item he received was called the ' _Sword of the Stallion'_. Kirito had a quick look at its stats and they were higher than he had ever seen, but when he tried to equip it, he found that he couldn't equip it to himself.

After recovering from the assault, allowing his hp to replenish, he continuing on. While doing so, he noticed a log cabin in the middle of the dense wooded area. He decided to go there. Maybe that was where Asuna was, but when he entered his initial disappointed was at the forefront of his mind when he discovered she wasn't there.

There he came face to face with someone he never expected. "Akihiko Kayaba?!"

The man, in a lab coat and glasses, stood up and tensed with some relief too. He looked just like he had in the articles, with no weapon nor shield at his side.

Kirito took an offensive position. "This was **your** doing!" He pulled out his sword.

"It was not as it seems." He weakly defended.

"Why do this?! So many have lost their lives and for what?! So you can play your little games!" Kirito accused. "I looked up to you and now I am just disappointed!"

Kayaba released his breath. "It wasn't supposed to be like this… This was not what I wanted."

Kirito lowered his sword to his side. "What are you saying?"

"Do you know where you are?" Kayaba asked.

"Somewhere in Aincrad." Kirito answered simply.

"Not at all. This is a new world that has been attached to Aincrad. It is a dream world prison." Kayaba explained.

"If it is a prison, then why would you be…" Kirito's eyes widened. "You're a prisoner in your own game?"

"That's right. It seems my shareholders had other plans. I wanted to create a world where anyone could be who they wanted to be. In my castle in the sky."

"You know this game better than anyone. Why won't you fix it?"

"This is not part of the world I created and I imagine there may even be some other surprises within the game that I am not aware of. I have been programmed into this prison and not even granted a weapon to wield nor the ability to carry one. I would shut this down, if I could." Kayaba was unsettled and it seemed that he spoke the truth. "It is my name that is on this program and, for that, I will surely take the consequence."

"Do you know who did this?" Kirito locked eyes with Kayaba. "We need to stop them. You want to stop it then do something. There must be something in the programming that will allow us to take control of the system."

"There is a console and I do have an override code. However, I doubt they left the console in the same place, I programmed it to be. Find it and shut it down." Kayaba gave him a serious look. "My ID is Heathcliff."

Kirito nodded. "Alright. Where had you programmed it to be? I will start looking for it there."

"I programmed it to be on a floor below floor 1. It will only open up, once the players have reached floor 50. There is a guardian that is designed to be like a grim reaper. It is undefeatable, thus it would only be accessible to the GM."

"Undefeatable?!" Kirito's face went sheet white. "Why?"

"Then no one would be given access to it. If you bring with you a teleport crystal, you can get into the safe zone that it is located in and it will insure a safe return. That is assuming that was where they left its programming."

"They won't win, Kayaba. I will stop this madness." Kirito balled his fists.

"Good. If you succeed, I will be indebted to you. I will deal with the people who tampered with my system."

"Okay." Kirito released a sigh. "How do we get back to Aincrad?"

"That, I don't know. I likely suspect that you will have to unlock it somehow. Maybe with a special item of some sort."

"Will you come back to Aincrad?"

"I don't think that is a good idea. I would likely be killed by the other players. They all blame me for this."

"Maybe so, but you know who the shareholders are. You could find them and stop them." Kirito demanded.

"You may think I am a coward, but my only weapon is my testimony and evidence that only I have access to IRL. I will make sure that justice is served, when I get there. But I will not be able to stop them in here. I realize you think I have let you down, but you know where to find me and if you have any questions, I will be here to answer them."

"Fine, hide away. While everyone out there dies by your hand! This may not have been your doing, but this world was made of your design! You would just hide away while they continue to lose their lives?! Innocent people?" Kirito slammed his sword into the floor as memories of Clema's death returned to his mind and the terrors that Suguha had gone through, when she lost her guild.

"I can't do anything. I would die simply by walking out this door, let alone walking into the plaza." Kayaba's disposition revealed regret but a strong resolve. "I will not die for nothing."

Kirito clenched his fist with rage, but then he turned around and exited the cabin. He punched a tree and struggled to contain his anger. Kayaba was his idol. Then he became a man that even Kirito despised, but now, he was just a coward. Maybe his reasons were sound, but how can he live with himself, knowing about the injustice going on in his world?

Kirito calmed down and straightened out. If he had questions, he would be back, but right now, he needed to find Asuna and get back to Aincrad.

Kirito wandered for a while, but then he heard a monster shriek. Kirito heard the battle cries from a young woman and he just knew it was Asuna. Kirito darted in their direction and he got their just in time for the monster to disappear and Asuna sheathed her blade.

"Kirito?" Asuna turned around with surprise and relief.

"Asuna." Kirito relaxed.

"What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" Asuna approached him excitedly.

"I was just lucky, I guess." Kirito's widened in realization. " Have you found a way back to Aincrad?"

"What do you mean 'back to Aincrad'?" Asuna raised her eyebrow.

"This doesn't appear to be in the floating castle. Just look around." Kirito pointed to the shadowy forests.

"I get that. Why are we even here?"

"All I remember is getting surprised by a flower in the grasslands."

"The same goes for me." Asuna looked thoughtful.

"Asuna, the others found you unconscious in the dungeon. You had an unknown status infliction and wouldn't wake up." Kirito looked dark for a moment full of concern. "I would assume that is how I am too."

"Alright. Do you have any idea how to get back?" Asuna put her hands on her hips.

"Not yet. I am still working on it." Kirito admitted.

A sigh escaped Asuna's lips. "We won't figure it out just standing around here."

* * *

Agil had found Kirito unconscious in the same location as Asuna had been found. No way was that coincidence. He threw Kirito over his back and brought him to the place they were keeping Asuna. He was glad he found him when he did, for any monster could have attacked him, while he was out.

Agil placed a limp Kirito on a table next to Asuna, who was still unconscious. "Same status infliction…" He released a sigh. "Just what is out there anyway? That is two of our best players. Not just anyone can solo."

Other players gathered around in the seemingly small room. "What do we do? What happens if more players get this?! Has anyone found an antidote?!"

Klein and his guild entered the building.

Suguha ran to Kirito's side. "They will wake up, right? He has to be okay."

"They don't appear to be in any mortal danger. For now, we just need to find out what is happening and how to wake them up." Agil answered.

"What will we do if they never wake up?! How are we supposed to fight the next boss?!" The players grew fearful.

Agil argued, "Even if that is the case, there are many others who are more than prepared to fight. We won't give up. For now, we should advise everyone to stay clear of that dungeon. We don't want any more of us getting this status." He advised.

"Until then, we are going to do everything we can to help our buddies!" Klein encouraged. "There has to be a solution."

Suguha started to take care of Kirito. She used different crystals on him, but each resulted in the same way. No change.

"C'mon you guys." Klein ordered his guild. "We will make sure that no one enters that dungeon."

His guild quickly agreed and they left to do just that.

* * *

Kirito and Asuna came to a very large boss room door, that was randomly suspended in mid air. They could walk around it and all they saw was the door.

"Is this a joke?" Asuna grumbled. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"There is no guarantee that it will even lead us anywhere, either. We can see there is nothing on the other side. It could be a door back to Aincrad." Kirito deducted. "Kind of like a portal between worlds."

"Maybe there is something that can give us a clue to getting up there." Asuna suggested.

The two of them searched and searched but then when they returned to the location of the door, it was no longer present..

"Where is it? It was right here! I'm sure of it!" Asuna complained.

"Maybe it changes location every hour. That means we need to find it, before it changes again. Maybe it will be random and we will find it more accessible, this time." Kirito encouraged.

"One can hope."

* * *

Raylia followed Len to a cave. She had just witnessed his ambush and the party he came out with all perished at the hands of an unknown guild. She had never seen them before, but there was news of player killers surfacing in SAO.

Raylia proceeded cautiously inside the cave and discovered a decent sized group of players gathered here. Raylia listened in closely.

"You know the plan. Once we get them, we will be invincible. Who says we have to fight the bosses to be strong?" The woman that Ray assumed to be the leader spoke menacingly.

The other players were clearly enjoying their darker operations.

"... I have to stop this…" Raylia turned away and cautiously found a nook in the cave and held out a recording cube, then turned it on. "Kirito, I have discovered a member of my guild, who is ambushing fellow players. They are taking their money and weapons and I have even seen them kill other players to get it. They have a plan to ambush a number of players. Kirito, you need to stop him, he is-"

"Well look at what we have here. It's a little rat." Len grabbed her and pulled Raylia to her feet, wrangling her to his attention.

Raylia struggled, but she was quickly surrounded. "You will not get away with this. They will stop you!"

A malicious grin appeared on his face. "Let them try."

* * *

A/N: Sorry that I haven't been regularly updating. I have been really busy with games and other books I have been writing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to update again, soon.


	18. Chapter 16 Dreamworld's Escape

Kirito and Asuna kept searching the dark forests. It got creepier, but they were getting used to the aura of this place. The monsters were unusual, but yet consistent. They had many attack them from the shadows and for hours they were on edge. They found a quiet corner and chose to take a break.

"How did you end up here, anyway? Of all the people to get sucked into this world…" Asuna suddenly had a warm smile grace across her face. "You came here to find me." She realized.

"I didn't want you to owe Sugou anything." Kirito shyly admitted.

Asuna released a sigh of relief. "Thank you for doing that."

Kirito locked eyes with Asuna and spoke seriously. "If you get into any trouble with him, just message me."

Asuna expressed a heaviness in her voice. "Thank you for the offer, but Sugou is **my** problem to deal with. You have already done more than I could ever ask of you."

"You don't belong to him. No one should be treated like that."

Asuna placed her hands on her hips proudly. "Alright. Then you can be my bodyguard." She teased.

"What?!" Kirito panicked slightly. "I didn't mean I was going to follow you everywhere!"

"I'm just kidding."

Kirito released a deep breath and calmed down. Kirito looked out to the ominous forest. "First we need to get back-"

The sound of trees crashing got their attention.

Kirito sprung up from his position and Asuna coward slightly behind him.

A dark presence drudged through the forest, leaving the rustling of trees in its wake. It was a real pain, because the scenery and lighting made it difficult as it is, to fight. Now they had a large monster coming their way and it was no doubt that this thing was a floor boss.

Kirito pulled his sword and Asuna took her position more confidently by his side.

"We can take this thing out." Asuna chose to face her fears instead of hiding.

Their eyes were drawn to a beast that looked like a boney snake headed lizard. It's long neck made it easy for it to get around with ease, but its body was slippery but tough. Claws of steel and its fast reflexes made it a nightmare to fight in the darkness of twilight.

Its scales glowed upon contact with Kirito's strike and when Asuna landed her attack after several fails, it glowed, revealing where she struck it.

Kirito and Asuna suddenly got knocked down, by its tail whipping at their feet. As soon as they got back up, there was no sign of it. Kirito and Asuna got back to back and scanned the area surrounding them.

Kirito closed his eyes to listen and then finally he heard it coming.

It was coming in to strike them in the shoulder and was not withholding its force this time..

"Get down!" Kirito called to Asuna and she ducked, while Kirito swung his sword and cut off its neck. It didn't take much for them to take it after that.

Kirito got the last attack bonus and he checked the window. It read _Twilight Eclipse._ It was a new one handed sword and it was very high in stats, especially strength. It was a very heavy sword, but Kirito was determined to use it.

"We still have to find that door. That is only half the battle. We still need to get to it and what if it is locked?"

"If it is, there must be a way through. They wouldn't create an area in the game if it couldn't be cleared." Kirito remembered what Kayaba said about this being a virtual cage for him. Could it really be possible that they created this area to only be accessible and not escapable? If that were the case, he didn't exactly want to tell that to Asuna.

Kirito found a bit of cover over by a very large tree. "We should rest. Here looks like a good spot. I can take the first watch."

Asuna was pretty tired, even if she wasn't about to admit it. She lay out her sleeping bag after pulling it from her inventory. "Should we make a fire?"

"Monsters are based on algorithms. We shouldn't attract their aggro with light." Kirito answered as he started a fire. "But I will keep watch, just in case. So you don't need to worry." Kirito gave her a confident smile.

"Who's worried." Asuna teased slightly. She looked out to the forest and resisted a quiver or three. She was nervous, but with Kirito standing watch, she should be able to sleep.

Kirito did as he said he would and stayed alert for several hours, so Asuna could get much sleep. Kirito looked at the time and then the sky. "...No change… There must be no day and night here…"

"Kiri-to…" Asuna woke up and smiled warmly.

Kirito was a bit surprised, for her reaction seemed a bit over appreciative. "Good morning." He smiled back.

"It isn't morning yet… is it?" Asuna then noticed as Kirito did earlier that the sky was the same.

"Two hours into it, actually."

"I can't imagine staying here. To never see the light of day again…" Asuna was disheartened.

"Don't worry, we won't be. We are going to find that door and go back to Aincrad. You'll see."

"I know we will."

Kirito felt a yawn coming on.

"Alright, sleepy head. It is your turn to get some sleep." Asuna stood up and took her spot next to him on look out.

"No, it is fine. If you need some more sleep-"

"Kirito, you need your sleep too. Don't worry about me. If you are too tired, then I will have to save **you** from the monsters." Asuna scolded.

"Alright, I'm going." Kirito was too tired to argue that fact.

Once Kirito dosed, Asuna found herself looking at him. Asuna smiled warmly. "Kirito, you are my hero… You save me every night when I sleep."

Asuna suddenly disappeared in a teleportation light.

* * *

Asuna's eyes opened and she saw Sugou and some other players gathered around.

"That actually worked." Agil muttered.

Sugou's confident smile was firm as he drew closer to Asuna.

Asuna sat up and realization hit. She returned to Aincrad, but what about Kirito? Her eyes landed on a still form on the table next to her. It was Kirito, unconscious, just like he told her he would be. Kirito is asleep in the forest back there. There is no one to protect him or wake him up if he was attacked by a monster.

Asuna shot up from her table and rushed to Kirito's side. "Kirito."

"Asuna, you are finally awake. What happened?" Klein asked and then demanded of Sugou, "What about Kirito?"

"It was the only antidote that I could find." Sugou answered simply.

Liz took her place next to Asuna and whispered to her. "We have been **scouring** that dungeon and no one has come close to finding an antidote. Now **he** has one. Sounds a bit too convenient, if you ask me?"

Asuna suddenly realized that Kirito may be lost, unless she gets information out of Sugou. "Sugou, provide Kirito with an antidote now!"

"I don't have another. You were lucky I got one for you. In some cultures, it would be polite to say 'thank you'." Sugou smirked.

Asuna hated his smug grins and she balled up her fists. "Get one for Kirito and maybe then I will thank you." It was all she had to go on. Sugou was obviously not going to tell them where he got it. This is her only option.

"Can't be done. But don't worry, Asuna. If it is being alone that you should fear, then be assured that I will keep you company." Sugou smirked ingeniously.

"Dream on. I will not stay with you, even if you were the last man alive." Asuna sneered.

"O-kay." Suguha cut in, awkwardly. "Unless you are here to help Kirito wake up, you should leave." Suguha glared at Sugou, for his indifference towards Kirito's wellbeing, but also for fighting Asuna's desire to have nothing to do with him.

"I will be seeing you later. I am still expecting that thank you." Sugou spoke only loud enough for Asuna to hear as he nicked her shoulder on the way out.

Once he left, Asuna held her shoulder, not out of pain, but more out of concern. She turned back to Kirito. "I will find this antidote. If it exists, then there should be more where that came from." Asuna saw that Suguha was attending to him and probably had not left his side, since she learned of his 'condition'. "Please stay with him until I return."

Suguha nodded absentmindedly. "Sure…" Suguha shuttered to think of losing another person that she cared about in this world.

Asuna knew that her time could be limited. Unless Kirito woke up, he was in grave danger. However, his form still holding on the table suggested that he was alive. Asuna sent Suguha a _friend request_. "If anything should change, please message me."

Suguha was surprised to get a _friend request_ after such a brief meeting, but she quickly accepted. It wasn't like the invite was for her, but rather the concern Asuna had for Kirito. Suguha didn't mind. She was grateful that Kirito had someone to care for him, even if she found herself being a bit jealous.

Asuna wasted no time and left to the field, but Klein, with his guild, followed her and so did Agil. She was curious why they were following her because she hadn't asked them to.

"He is one of our buddies." Klein answered her unsaid question, when she noticed them following her.

"No one is going to die in this game, as long as there is something we can do about it." Agil insisted.

"Okay." Asuna accepted their help and they were off to take out the monsters of plenty.

* * *

Kirito woke up and heard a screeching. He shot up to see a large crow like monster coming down at him, even if it wasn't what woke him up. He wasn't able to equip his blade in time, before getting blown to the walls of the cliff, he had been resting next to.

Kirito recovered, but after equipping his sword and parrying the next attack, he noticed Asuna wasn't there. "ASUNA?!" Kirito grew frantic and fears that she had been killed, started to set in.

The crow didn't give him any time to panic and struck his sword again.

Kirito sent it soaring with his sword and then he prepared an attack when it came for another strike with its beak. This crow, he suddenly noticed, wasn't just a crow, it had a pair of claws in front and a pair of talons in the back. It had five tails that looked like whips and its beak extended into a very large viper tooth.

This grewling beast in its current setting was very intimidating, which caused his avatar to lag a couple times, when he locked eyes with it. It came like a _status_ change. Paralysis by fear. It had the power to stun its attackers.

Kirito tried to move his sword, but it attacked him before he could. It became much more difficult to fight as he stared at the beast's bright red eyes and its midnight black fur and feathers. Kirito wasn't familiar with fear shock, because up until now, there was no status like that.

The creature grabbed ahold of him and threw him against the rocks, and Kirito saw his _hp gauge_ going down. Kirito noticed he could move again. 'I can't look into its eyes. That must be what is paralyzing me,' he deducted. Kirito attacked the creature head on and found it to be much easier than fighting it earlier.

The creature got in many more strikes, but Kirito managed to land several to it. Finally as Kirito's health bar dipped down past the yellow, he took it out.

He was so tired he collapsed where he stood. A brief window popped up and Kirito tried to focus, but his vision blurred. He noticed that there was a _status_ change under his _health bar_ and he noticed that even his _health bar_ was still depleting. 'Bleeding effect? Or is it some kind of condition from encountering this beast?' Kirito leaned back against the cliff, hoping to wait out the condition, but he started to worry about Asuna. "You have to be alright…" Kirito pulled his legs into himself and cringed.

The fear he had of losing people close to him only grew. He then realized that he needed them. Even if this world was going to kill him, he needed to have people around.

Kirito spent many aimless days walking around and fighting off monsters, but he didn't know if he was ever going to see other players again. He was alone, but at least, no one else was here. Asuna… what happened to her? He called her name, over and over, but no response. Asuna could have died, or they had a way for her to return to Aincrad, but there was no way that she would just abandon him. He was sure of that. He hoped that she returned to Aincrad.

The constant threat of the monsters and the growing eerie sounds, sights, and smells of this place were causing him to fall to depression. At this moment, he would be happy to even talk with Kayaba. This was a whole new definition of soloing.

Kirito looked out to the purple sky. "If I ever get the chance to see other players again, I promise, no more soloing." Kirito dropped to his knees. "I can't take it anymore. There has to be a way out!" Kirito balled his fists, as tears streamed down his face. He thought he wanted to be alone, but now, he realized he needed them, just as much as they needed him.

He hadn't seen the door resurface, since Asuna had been there and now, he wasn't convinced he would ever see it again. "If this is all there is for me, then I would rather die right here." He spoke to no one in particular, not that anyone was listening.

Kirito rolled over and scrolled through his inventory and took the last bread he had to eat. But when it disappeared and the item appeared in his hand, he thought he saw something briefly, that he didn't know he had. He pulled up his inventory and scrolled through it. His eyes lit up when he read it. _Twilight Key._ Kirito quickly finished his bread and then pulled out his key.

Upon interaction, the door magically appeared right in front of him. Relief washed over and Kirito wasted no time in throwing it open.

* * *

Suguha was passed out next to Kirito on the bed, that they brought him to.

A dark cloaked figure, with a large scythe, came in. He drew closer to Kirito and lifted his hand, pointing his finger to accept the _duel request_ that he just sent Kirito.

Once his finger made contact with the _accept_ button, the duel music started to play and he swung his scythe down towards Kirito's still form.

Kirito's eyes shot open and all he saw was a scythe coming down towards him. He rolled off the bed, just in time for the scythe to strike the bed, that now displayed _immortal object_ on it.

The scythe swung around, giving Kirito only a second to dodge it. The motions were far too fast for Kirito to react. Kirito couldn't draw his sword in time to parry a single attack.

The scythe bounced off of the many walls and floor, everything it struck was covered by the purple reminder of _invincibility status_.

Kirito rolled till he had his back up against the window. His only chance was to jump out, but his eyes landed on Suguha, asleep beside his bed. What will this person… monster… do to her? Kirito then took a strike across the chest, while he was thinking about it and was blown out the window.

Kirito landed on the ground and tried to recover. Other players came running in to see what was happening. Kirito finally recovered quick enough to equip his sword, but he saw that his _hp_ had depleted down to red. That was quite the attack. Whoever this was had an extremely high level. It surpassed everyone that he knew of.

Kirito looked up to see that his attacker had disappeared.

Suguha woke up to see that Kirito was now standing outside and she didn't know how come he had his sword drawn in a _safe zone_.

Asuna, Agil, Klein and the rest of his _guild_ , arrived in the square.

Kirito released a sigh when he saw Asuna alive and well.

Asuna rushed over to him and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank goodness, you're alright." She cried tears of relief.

Kirito didn't want to worry Asuna about what just happened, so for now, he kept it to himself. "I told I would be." He was released and he saw his friends all smiling happily in relief.

They were going to care about him, no matter what he does. He may as well accept it. Kirito turned to Asuna. "I need to give the information to Argo. We don't want anyone else getting into trouble."

"Always thinking about others." Asuna playfully accused.

"Thanks everyone for your help." Kirito smiled and then he chose to find Argo, like he just said.

The others were pretty used to him doing this, so they didn't think much of it.

Agil left to his shop, and Klein and his guild left to another dungeon, but Asuna followed Kirito.

When they were alone, Asuna drew closer to Kirito. "So let's just continue as normal? Is that how it is going to be? You just got back. You should rest or you'll wear yourself out." Asuna grew concerned.

"After I talk to Argo, I will sleep for a week." Kirito compromised. "I just don't want anyone to be stuck in _Twilight_. They must be warned."

"It was already in the press." Asuna assured him.

"Even so, they don't know what it is that caused it." Kirito insisted.

Asuna stopped for a moment. She spoke very seriously but quietly, so Kirito could hear her. "I have been giving it some thought and I have decided to join a _guild_."

Kirito stopped in his tracks. He was thinking he might team up with Asuna on a more permanent basis, but he wasn't intending on joining any _guilds_. "Ohh…" He didn't mean to sound disappointed. "W-which one?" He didn't even look at her.

" _The Holy Dragon Alliance_. They are a strong _guild_. Soloing can only take you so far." Asuna repeated what he had said to her before. "You should join a _guild_ too." Asuna put her fists to her hips.

"If you are looking for a strong _guild_ , I believe that _Knights of the Blood Oath_ is the strongest."

"That may be, but you know who is in that _guild_."

Kirito remembered all too well. "Sugou…"

"Right. I have no desire to fight on his side." Asuna walked past Kirito in a rage.

"Then…"

* * *

A/N: My computer is getting old. I have just got it repaired so I am looking forward to working on this story again. Please let me know how you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear some of your predictions. Just know that I have most of my story figured out and the next several chapters written, so their is no room for being influenced by your guesses. It is just one of my favorite things to hear from my fans and friends. It helps encourage me to keep writing more. Feel free to do that for any and all chapters. I hope you are enjoying my story. Thank you for your input.


	19. Chapter 17 The Cruel Side of VRMMO's

A/N: There is a trigger warning on this chapter. Attempted rape (more or less)/violence, but if you like the show, there is nothing to worry about. Also, I do not like to use vulgar language, so accurate or not, I will be blurring them.

Please leave feedback. I love hearing from my readers.

I have been writing in a simplistic format because I am new to writing but also because the level of enjoyment I get from just keeping it like that. I have written several chapters ahead, so if the writing style bothers you, I can fix it in future chapters. However, I am doing this for pure enjoyment, but will one day plan to be an author, so feedback is appreciated.

* * *

Kirito hesitated. "Then…"

Asuna perked up and turned back to Kirito, waiting for him to saw what was on his mind.

Suddenly a message popped up and then when Kirito accepted the parcel, it was a recorder. Kirito played it, while Asuna drew closer and they both recognized the voice immediately.

Raylia's voice came through the small device. " _Kirito, I have discovered a member of my guild, who is ambushing fellow players. They are taking their money and weapons and I have even seen them kill other players to get it. They have a plan to ambush a number of players. Kirito, you need to stop him, he is-"_

" _Well look at what we have here. It's a little rat." A menacing voice came in the background._

There was a sound of struggle. " _You will not get away with this. They will stop you!"_

" _Let them try."_

Kirito's eyes widened in fear and he trembled slightly. He quickly glided through his _friend's list_ and her name was no longer on it. He cursed under his breath and took off running.

"Kirito?! What do you intend to do?!" Asuna called as she followed him close behind.

"I am going to the _Town of Beginnings_! They had a stone with the names of all the surviving players. I need to make sure that her name wasn't crossed off and then I will know." Kirito stood at the _teleport gate_.

Asuna took her place beside him and they both called out, "Teleport _Town of Beginnings_!"

* * *

Kirito and Asuna had found the stone quickly, with great haste. Kirito ran his fingers through the names and then he found hers. It was crossed off.

"Noo…" He pictured Raylia in his mind and her codes dissipating into nothing, after receiving a death blow from a red player. He formed a fist, pounded the rock in frustration and trembled. "I was supposed to protect her…" He mumbled to himself, as tears started to form in his eyes.

"It isn't your fault." Asuna had sympathetic tears of her own as she placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"I was so insistent on soloing. I should have… I should have… If I was with her, this wouldn't have happened!" He spoke angrily towards himself.

"You couldn't have known. We are all in danger. No one is safe. There are many of us that are dying every day and there is only so much we can do about it." Asuna leaned into his back to comfort him.

"I won't do it anymore. I will protect everyone." Kirito balled his other fist. "For Ray and all the others that are trapped here. I thought if I could only just clear the game… but then…"

"You will. But right now, we need you to be here with us too." Asuna encouraged.

Kirito's glistening eyes met hers and he shrugged in agreement. "I am not going to run anymore."

Asuna smiled. "What do you intend to do now?"

Kirito pulled himself together. "I need to find out who did this. There will be plenty more players to die at his hands as long as he goes free. I won't stand for it. Ray is counting on me. I can't fail her dying wish."

"Okay." Asuna agreed as if she was offering to assist in the investigation.

"I need to find Argo. We should tell her about what happened, but also, she might know what guild Ray was in." Kirito quickly sent a message to Argo and received one. "Come on. She will be on floor 23."

Asuna and Kirito left and once they were in the town square on floor 23, Kirito got to tracking Argo's movements.

They followed for a while until they were in a series of allies.

Kirito noticed a presence. He stopped Asuna and called out. "Come out, Argo!"

"Found me again." Argo stated simply, when they noticed she was hidden behind a post.

"We have much to discuss, but first things first. What guild was Raylia in?" Kirito got straight to the point.

"The Holy Dragon Alliance." Argo accepted the _col_ that Kirito sent her for trade.

Asuna gasped. "I guess I won't be joining **that** guild."

Kirito was a bit relieved to hear that. "Argo, there is something the other players need to know…"

* * *

Asuna and Kirito now stood in front of the headquarters of _The Holy Dragon Alliance_. They proceeded to enter, but there were some lingering doubts in their mind as to what they hoped to find out and what they were going to do if they didn't get the guild's cooperation.

Kirito approached the commanders, with Asuna not far behind.

The commander turned around and smirked at Kirito, slapping a hand on his back. "It is about time you showed up!"

Kirito and Asuna were completely bewildered by the implication.

"You were expecting him?!" Asuna blurted out in shock.

The commander pulled a bunch of weapons from a chest and tossed them to Kirito. They were incredibly heavy and Kirito had to brace himself, before he fell over from being surprised with them. "It is your turn to repair the gear. Everyone takes their turn. No freeloading."

Kirito dropped the swords to the ground and narrowed eyes at the commander. "Is this how you treat all of your guests?" He accused.

"Guests?" The commander burst into mocking laughter.

Asuna got in his face. "That's right. He is a guest. We were here to decide if joining your guild was the right choice to make, but seeing how you treat your guests, we may just change our minds." Asuna glared intensely.

The commander froze and then regained his composure. "Lightning Flash?! You got it all wrong…"

Asuna placed her hand on her rapier. "Oh… Because from where I am standing it looks to me like you are forcing my friend Kirito into service."

The commander's face flushed and he turned to Kirito. "You're The Black Swordsman?!"

Kirito expressed with his usual confidence, "That's right."

The commander cleared his throat. "It was a misunderstanding. Please accept my apologies. I never intended on forcing you into anything. I hope you will give me another chance and reconsider." He held out his hand invitingly. "I am Commander Corbatz. I will answer any questions you have with our discretion."

Kirito took Asuna's side and then locked eyes with Commander Corbatz. "We have a few questions and it is in your interest as a protector of the other players to answer then."

"Sounds serious. Very well. We shall take this discussion to my chambers." Commander Corbatz led them to a secluded room and then he faced them, when the door closed behind Asuna and Kirito. "What concerns are you wanting to discuss?"

Kirito relaxed and approached him. "You are the commander, so you must be fully aware of everything that is going on within the guild."

"That would be correct." He answered simply.

"Then you must also be aware that a player, by the name of Raylia, was in your guild and has recently be murdered." Kirito raised the intensity in his voice.

"Murdered?!" Commander Corbatz gasped. "You know this how?"

"We received a small recording from Raylia of her encounter with the person who killed her." Asuna stepped forward. "She was in the middle of telling us about a traitor in your guild."

"Are you sure?"

Kirito narrowed his eyes. "As sure as I saw her name crossed out in _The_ _Town of_ _Beginnings_."

"If what you say is true, this is a matter for our guild to deal with. I will look into this personally." He released his breath.

"I won't accept that!" Kirito slammed his fist on the wall. "Raylia wasn't just another player in your guild, she was my friend. I will find the person who did this and bring justice." It was his promise to protect her and now that he has failed, the only thing he can do to set things right is to make sure that she didn't die for nothing!

"You want to investigate this further, you must be a member of our guild. We don't allow outsiders to get involved in our business. This player, you say, is one of ours and we will see to his just punishment." Commander Corbatz didn't waver.

Asuna turned to Kirito. "Come on, Kirito. He isn't going to help us. We are on our own."

Kirito reluctantly turned away, but he stopped to glare at the commander. "I am not dropping the case and I won't be joining your guild either. You can help us or you can sit here and do nothing, but you won't stop me."

Commander Corbatz balled his fist, but Kirito and Asuna left before he could say anything else.

* * *

Once they left the headquarters and the tension started to surface in him.

Asuna stood beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We are going to get to the bottom of this. I don't care about their stupid rules. It is just a game after all."

"No." Kirito hid his face in the shadows of his hair. "This isn't just a game. Not any more."

Asuna noticed someone coming that she recognized from somewhere. She quickly pulled Kirito into the bushes and peeked over them.

That took him by surprise. "Why are we hiding?"

Now it was Asuna's turn to tense. "Remember how I told you that I mistook you for someone else?"

"Uh huh." Kirito nodded lazily.

"Well, he is right there." Asuna pointed to the figure walking towards the gates.

Kirito decided to check it out and joined Asuna, peering over the bushes. "You thought he looked like me?" Kirito asked in disbelief.

"He does." Asuna tried to enforce the seriousness of her remark.

"Yeah, I donno. He may have the same hair, but that's about it." Kirito didn't see what the big deal was.

"How can you not see the resemblance?" Asuna growled, with a glare. Being someone who had mistaken him for Kirito, she took it as an insult to herself.

Kirito flustered. "Well, I guess if you don't actually know me, then it **is** possible to confuse us."

Asuna relaxed her expression. "Maybe he was the reason Raylia joined _The Holy_ _Dragon Alliance_."

"I doubt that would be the reason." Kirito released his breath and calmed down.

"Oh yeah. I saw that girl was all over you. If she thought you had joined a guild, she would have too." Asuna accused.

"Even if that were true, none of it matters now. She is gone and will never return." Kirito expressed with a heavy heart.

Asuna had a sympathetic look on her face. "Oh… you both were…?"

"Both were what?" Kirito looked at her curiously.

"Nevermind! We can't afford to stand around here." Asuna panicked as her cheeks flared up. She pulled Kirito to his feet, now that Len was no longer outside of the gates.

Kirito didn't even give it a second thought and got back to it. "Sure."

Asuna and Kirito had managed to speak to some of the guild members from The Holy Dragon alliance, but most wouldn't speak a word. The whole time avoiding Len for obvious reasons.

They met up on the hill just outside of town, afterwards.

Asuna panted for a moment, as she braced herself on her knees, after running as fast as she did. "Kirito!"

It was obvious that he had been waiting there for her. "Anything?"

"No… They are pretty closed up. They won't share any useful information. Commander Corbatz might be right. We won't get anything unless we join their guild." Asuna came to the realization.

"We don't have to."

Asuna sought out his gaze and saw him looking a bit gloomy. "I guess you didn't find anything either?"

"Mostly, I got the same responses as you did, but there was one who was willing to help us out. It turns out that one of his friends was in a party that had been killed." Kirito wore a heavy expression to be expected. "He wants to see these players go to prison. The leader of the guild hasn't done anything about it and he has given up hope that he ever will."

"So, where can we find him?" Asuna looked hopeful.

"He said he would meet us at the local inn." Kirito started towards the town. "We should hurry though, before anyone finds out he is helping us. There seems to be a lot more going on within the guild."

Asuna followed him to the inn and when they got to the room that Kirito was informed to meet him, there was no one there. "I thought you said he would be here."

"He was supposed to." A seriousness took over. "Something must have come up."

For the time being, they may as well make themselves comfortable, but they didn't see any sign of the player.

* * *

The next morning, Kirito and Asuna decided to pay him a visit, but when they got there, no one had seen him.

Kirito turned to the player. "Message him, will yeah. He owes me a drink." Kirito bluffed.

Asuna watched closely with Kirito as the other guild member believed his story and opened his friend list.

A gasp expelled from his lips and he trembled.

Kirito and Asuna's eye widened. "He's not…"

"There is one way to find out, but I think it is safe to say that he's dead." The man finally answered.

"Dead? But how?" Asuna shrieked in surprise.

"He was here last night, when you too were…" Suddenly his expression changed. "It was you, wasn't it?! You killed Yamashi?!"

Kirito trembled and cringed, but not because of the accusation. "No… **I** didn't, but I think I might know why."

The man trembled in anger. "Then why?!" He seemed to be so angry, he probably wouldn't even accept anything Kirito has to say.

"I don't think we should be talking here and given what happened to your friend, talking to us, might get you killed as well. Are you still wanting to hear it?" Kirito explained the reason with in his question.

Fear crept into his features, but then the anger festered again. "No. I believe that you killed him and I do not care what your reasons are for doing it. I will see that you are punished!"

Kirito and Asuna released a sigh. "Suit yourself." It was pointless to hang around. They weren't going to help.

Asuna took Kirito's hand to remind him that she still had faith in this quest of theirs.

"That was all we had to go on…" Kirito balled his other fist.

"Don't worry. We will find another lead. It doesn't seem that any of their guild members are going to talk to us."

Kirito was suddenly taken back by an anonymous message. "Maybe not."

Asuna grew curious. "What did you find?"

"Turns out, his passive aggression was just for show. He is going to meet us. This time the meeting place is in a dungeon." Kirito then grew concerned. "Going there though, could put us in danger. I don't know if going there is a good idea. He may not even be behind it. We know nothing about this message or who even sent it."

"Wait… How did he even send you the message, if he isn't in your friend list?"

Kirito looked deep in thought. "That is what worries me."

"What are you going to do?" Asuna asked curiously.

"I'm going, if there is any hope that this is what it looks like. If it **is** a trap, I will have to spring it." Kirito's gaze grew even heavier. He was not dragging anyone into it, especially Asuna.

"Alright, then I will-"

"No. There is something I need you to do." Kirito protested.

"Kirito! I am not letting you get killed! No way!" Asuna placed her hands on her hips.

Kirito didn't know if he could talk her out of it, but he was going to try. "What I am going to ask of you is equally dangerous, but we are a team, aren't we?" So maybe he exaggerated a bit, but hopefully she would think she was just as involved and therefore she wouldn't resist.

"I'm listening." Asuna glared at Kirito intently.

Kirito reclaimed his breath. "I want you to keep an eye on their headquarters. Let me know when that player leaves and follow him. Make sure not to give your presence away, under any circumstances. If he appears to be going into the field at around that time, message me, but if there is any reason to suspect otherwise, also message me. If it is him, then I will surely meet him at the rendezvous point, but if he doesn't, I will know what is really going on."

She couldn't argue with that logic. Now it sounded like her mission might be even more dangerous than his. "Alright."

"Let me know what players he comes into contact with and anything he might do that looks suspicious and when this is all over, we shall discuss what happens next." Kirito was relieved that she agreed to it. What she was going to do, made things much safer for him, so he was really appreciative of her efforts.

Asuna pounded his fist as a sign that they were working as a team.

"Be careful."

Asuna started to shake in fear, slightly. "Message me if you are safe. If you don't, I will assume that you are-"

"Sure." Kirito reassured her, with a smile. Deep down behind that brave face, he was suddenly worried. What if things do go out of control, Asuna will be putting herself in grave danger if she comes to his rescue.

* * *

Asuna found it boring, but her determination overpowered that boredom. She was going to make sure that Kirito was safe tonight, at all costs.

Finally, a certain someone, emerged from the gates. She had a deep incling to follow him. She reminded herself of how important it was to stick to the plan. Kirito was counting on her, but Len was a jerk and Asuna didn't trust him in the least.

Her eyes followed him and then she was suddenly taken back, when the man she was meant to follow finally emerged. She looked back between the two of them and started a war with herself. She sucked back her fears and then chose to stick to the original plan. It wouldn't fail Kirito, because Kirito already knew what he was doing. But if she followed Len, it was a gamble and she could have just jeopardized everything.

Asuna followed close behind and then after many hours of nothing but picking up on the guys nerves, there was nothing to report and the player entered the dungeon as he was supposed to. Asuna took a deep breath, but then something else surfaced in her mind. 'Don't worry, Kirito. I will make sure that you don't die.'

* * *

Kirito waited by the big tree as he was supposed to. Now being reassured from Asuna that it was the same man and he was not with anyone else, it helped him relax. All this tension was killing him. Dealing with a murder was unsettling.

Still hidden from sight of the actual meeting spot, he waited and spotted the man in question appear.

Kirito used his increasingly good detection skill to see if there were any other players nearby. Thankfully there weren't.

Kirito came out of his hiding spot and approached the man. "You came?" Kirito felt more relieved than before.

"Yes." The man clenched his fists and released them. "Alright. I will listen. Tell me what you know and I will tell you what I know."

It was a fair deal, so Kirito proceeded to tell him everything he knew about the murders.

It was now the man's turn to divulge. "There have been several parties going missing recently. Yamashi, as you know, lost a close friend. We were instructed not to tell anyone, for we would start a panic. They said they would handle it, but thus far, there has been no stopping these occurrences." He gulped, "No one survives these raids."

"You know it was a player?"

"Not at first, but as time went on, there was no way that this many players would be killed in normal expeditions, even if they were taking on floor bosses."

"Are there any players that have looked suspicious? Any that have returned without the rest of their party?" Kirito continued.

"There is one. He is not the guy you're looking for. He is arrogant, but his level makes him think he is superior. Not many players can take him on, so no one likes to party with him. Especially, since he challenges higher level hunting spots. Can't complain though. Many players would have died if he hadn't come to their rescue."

"So he protects players? Are you sure he is the only one?" Kirito pressed skeptically.

"I believe so…" The man put his arm behind his head in worry.

"Even if he is, I would still like to know his name. If anything, we can rule him out."

"I guess that makes sense. Hey it isn't like I like the guy, but he will be getting us into the assault team again, so I can't complain." The man relaxed, "His na-" An arrow pierced his chest and he disappeared into codes.

Kirito's eyes widened and he lunged behind the tree as a few more struck it. Kirito peered around and used his detection to try to pick up the number and location of the intruders. "D*** it! Was this a setup all along?"

Suddenly Kirito got a message from Asuna. ' _Kirito! Get over here, quick!'_ Kirito's mind raced as he was now in a very tight spot. He didn't know what happened to Asuna and he can't get away from his current predicament, without getting killed.

Surely these red players will run out of arrows, but Kirito didn't have time to wait for that. There was only one option left. Considering the arrows stopped, which was undoubtedly not from running out of arrows, but most likely for a change of position, to take him out.

He needed to predict where the arrows were going to strike and then he could deflect them with his sword. If he misses even one, he may die.

He gathered his nerves and cleared his head. Kirito suddenly sensed another player about to fire an arrow his way and so he took the opportunity to cut through it. Once Kirito cut through about four arrows, he saw the attackers and there was a look of surprise in their features, but more importantly, they were only more amused, like he was a challenge. He recognized one as a member of Laughing Coffin.

Kirito wasn't going to run. He had a better idea. He allowed a smirk to cross his face. "I knew you were behind this. It seems that you fell into my trap. You really think I cared what that player had to say? No. I was here because I knew he would be used as bait."

The red players stopped their attacks, at least, long enough to hear Kirito out. "One player against all of us? You think we are threatened?" The Laughing Coffin member was using a deep menacing voice.

"No. But I know you aren't dumb. We can do this all day, but I have an army of players to back me up. How do you feel about taking on all of us?" Kirito smirked evilly.

They studied his face and saw that he was serious. "Come on, let's go." The group of red players dispersed, simply not wanting to waste their time.

Kirito wanted to fall to his knees but he resisted the urge for fear of what Asuna was up to. He pulled up his screen and checked her position. His expression went sheet white when he realized that she was inside a wall of a dungeon on the floor that was still being cleared.

* * *

Kirito got there as soon as he could and remembered what Silica must have gone through, when she had been trapped. "Asuna! Asuna!" He banged on it, knowing full well, his swords were useless.

The door opened and it revealed a chest. The chest was empty. It wasn't the chest that was the problem. It was what else was going on inside.

Kirito's eyes widened when he saw a player with his hand around Asuna's throat and she was slammed against the wall. Her health bar was at red and she was crying.

Asuna's eyes teared up, when she saw Kirito. 'Kirito,' Was what she mouthed, not wanting to give away the element of surprise.

Kirito saw the boy, that 'looked like him', hurting Asuna. When he came closer, he saw a lusted grin on his face and a sword at her chest.

"Is your resistance really worth your life? You're wasting your time with Kirito. He doesn't care about you. I will treasure you, if you'd just give yourself to me. That is all I ask."

Asuna spit in his face.

Kirito knew the situation was delicate. If he didn't catch the guy by surprise, one wrong move and Asuna would go from being a hostage to a victim of murder. He snuck towards Len and with the weight of his gear, he knew he had to go slow and steady. It was frustrating, because all Kirito wanted to do was shred that guy to pieces. It took every bit of restraint he had.

Kirito's presence was the only relief that Asuna had and she knew that she just had to stay alive until Kirito could take back the advantage.

"If you think about it, you could say, I am just like Kirito. I won't even care if you call me his name."

"You will never be anything like Kirito!" Asuna snarled.

"All it will take is one little scratch and you die, in this world and the real one. Are you sure your honour is worth that?"

Kirito finally was close enough and he couldn't take any more of Len's advances. Kirito tackled him, but fighting him would have to come after. His priority was to get Len far away from Asuna, first.

Kirito succeeded and took his sword to overpower Len.

Len, however, was quick enough to deflect his sword with a dagger and rolled out from under him, knocking Kirito to the side.

"Kirito!" Asuna cried. She had been released and wanted to tackle Len, herself, but she knew she would die. Asuna quickly pulled out a health potion and tried to drink it, but a dagger knocked it out of her hands and it shattered on the ground.

Asuna's eyes grew in horror. That was the last one! Asuna had no choice but to watch her party member and closest friend, take on the boy who tried to take advantage of her.

Kirito knocked away Len's dagger, but Len also managed to knock away Kirito's sword. Kirito didn't mind turning this into a fist fight. Maybe then he might show enough restraint not to kill Len.

Len managed to get to his dagger and tapped a button, then he threw it at Kirito.

Kirito didn't have a weapon to deflect it, so he braced his arm over his face, to protect his avatar from getting a death blow. It cut into Kirito's arm and then Kirito saw the paralysis come on. With the poison in his avatar, he dropped to the ground.

"Kirito!" Asuna crawled to him.

"Asuna! Run!" Kirito called to her, as he saw Len stand over him with Kirito's own sword, ready to strike him down.

Kirito grit his teeth. 'Is this the end?'

Asuna hucked her rapier at Len and she pulled out her paralyze heal potion. She handed it to Kirito. "Drink!"

Kirito managed to drink it, but by the time Kirito was on his feet and reclaimed his sword, Len was gone. Kirito was hyperventilating and then trembled. Tears glazed over his eyes, but he looked back at Asuna. "We need to get back to the safe zone."

Asuna nodded weakly.

Kirito was worried that Len was going to jump out at any moment and attack them. But no matter how hard he listened, he couldn't hear another presence. "He's gone…" Kirito pulled out two teleport crystals and passed one to Asuna. "Here."

She held it close, but then she couldn't help herself and she pulled Kirito into a hug. "I'm sorry… I got you into this…"

Kirito eventually accepted the embrace. "Following him was the right course of action. We now know who the traitor is and he won't kill again."

"Thank you for coming for me." Asuna pulled away and looked softly into his eyes.

Something took over him in that moment and he claimed her lips.

Asuna melted into the kiss, like secretly, she had been longing for it, this whole time.

Kirito pulled away and leaned his head against her shoulder. "I will protect you, I promise."

"I will protect you. We are in this together." Asuna smiled warmly at him.

Kirito's watery eyes met hers and then frustrated tears expelled from his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to care so much about other players and now, he is starting to feel like he can't live without them.

Asuna didn't know if the tears were for what nearly happened, or if it was for something much deeper, but even so, Asuna pulled him in closer.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are excited to read more. I will update when I can.


End file.
